Saving Us
by tinkyrae
Summary: Trying something completely different. Not sure how people are going to like it or not, I hope it catches some attention at least. This is RP story was unexpected. Thanks LayLunna for the help. So this story is shipping mainly Jinx and Roy Harper aka Speedy. We briefly see JinxRae and BBRae through out as well. Just warning you now. We don't own Teen Titans. Hard Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx smiled it was just the two of them in the tower. She wasn't sure how she got so lucky. She looked over to her friend. "You seem tense my dear sunshine. " she stated as she rubbed the Empath's shoulders. She knew she was sending pleasurable little socks into her friends skin. The others were all still out drinking. But she'd offered to help Raven home.

Raven sunk into the folds of the couch cushions a bit as a soft moan moved out of her chest. "That little twit has me so wound up I don't know how I haven't blown up the whole tower." The Emapth said through clench teeth

"Who has you what? " she asked slightly surprised at her friends choice of words. She didn't stop rubbing her shoulders. She liked the sound of the moan.

"You know that green changeling." She silenced her hatred and let her head fall as Jinx skilled fingers moved up her back. She moaned again "you're very good at this." She mumbled closing her eyes

"Oh hun you should see what I can really do with these hands." She smirked brightly as she licked her lips. "What did he do this time? "

Raven shoulders tensed at the though. She should be use to Jinx flirts but as of late she found herself dwelling too much on idea of her friends underlying comments. "What kind of things?" She asked studying the carpet.

"Oh amazing things, I could make you sing my dear. It's hard to explain but I could show you. If you would like. " she said licking her lips.

Her answer came out breathy and mumbled mess. But it was an answer none the less. "Okay."

Jinx wasn't gong to give her a chance to change her mind. She kissed the other girl, her hands over her shoulders before playing with one of her breasts through her shirt. "Here? "

Raven could help but be taken back by Jinxs sudden movements she leaned into her kiss. Instantly intoxicated by her mouth. Her body snapped in pleasure as her palm pressed into her chest. Raven magic transported them to her bedroom. The sound of the lock sounded as she wrapped her hands around the girls neck.

Jinx smirked as she pulled off Raven's shirt. Her hands moving over her soft skin. She loved the tiny girls curves. She pushed up one cup of her "friends" bra before letting her fingers caress her skin, before she let her tongue flick over her nipple.

"Oh Azar." Came Ravens voice she was shocked that she was letting this girl do this to her. Her back arched against her mouth as she whimpered.

Jinx whimper her own hips wiggling. She played now equally with both before kissing down her taunt stomach. She started to undo her friends pants. "You are so beautiful. "

She found herself resorting to her old self as she mumbled "stop." She heard it often and never took her friend seriously. There was a sudden ache between her legs as she bit her lip.

Jinx pulled both her hands back and looked up at her friend blinking a few times. "I'm sorry Rae... did I do something wrong? " she asked thinking hey friends meant touching her.

"No." She whimpered "I meant stop with the beautiful stuff. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Her hands grabbed a hold of her wrists and guiding them back over her waist. Then she reached up and kissed her best friend.

Jinx smirked as she kissed the smaller girl back. She had outgrown a lot of her childish ways, and turned somehow into a beautiful women. She removed the other girls pants slowly leaving on her panties. She let her long delicate fingers brush over the thin fabric curious to see just how pent up her friend was. She slowly began to rub her through that fabric, she had a lot to teach her friend. She wondered if Raven had even touched herself the way she was going touch her. She liked the thought of being the first to explore.

Raven gasped from the sudden feeling. "You know what your doing?" She asked though her lip that was caught between her teeth. Her black pain underwear seemed to be drenched and it made Raven blushed as Jinx gently touched her.

"That I do. Sunshine have you ever played with yourself? "She pushed the fabric to the side letting her fingers brush her soft skin. She carefully let her finger brush over her pleasure button.

She inhaled sharply as the feeling pulsed up her body. "Once. I stopped before..." she bit her lip more.

"Oh my sweet sunshine. " she rolled it between her fingers. "Today you're in for a treat. " she was moving down her body as she replaced her fingers with her lips

The feeling of her mouth on her body was the most intimate Raven had ever gotten with someone. Her body arched involuntary as she held her breath. It was was a very different feeling not necessarily a bad thing just nothing she had ever felt before. She murmured curses under breath as electric shocks ran up her spine.

"Let me know if I hurt you. " she whispered her tongue swirling on the spot as she slowly slid her finger inside her looking for the rough patch. Her tongue played as she sucked softly. "Just relax and enjoy. "

Raven nodded and let her head fall back onto the navy pillow case. Her body rocked as her eyes flew into her head. Her grey legs knocked together as the feeling of her finger brushing against her invisible pleasure spot.

"Oh there it is. " she whispered. She kept her mouth busy as her finger caressed that spot gently at first. Her finger pumping in and out so it dragged against the length of it. Jinx was moaning her own hips rocking, oh how she was hung to corrupt her dear friend.

Raven moans reverberated against the walls as she arched her ass in the air. She had showered that morning but couldn't help but hope that she didn't taste too bad. She never thought things would escalate to this. The sexual tension between the two had been there for months but Raven had always shut it down.

Even when her teammates joked about them being closet lovers. Oh how they would squirm if they could see the pair now.

Speaking of squirming the Empath was doing just that etched in fire she felt the glorious sinful edge that she had never had experienced before. Her hands tangled themselves into the soft pink scalp as Jinx carried on.

"Jinx." Tumbled out in a half grunt moan. What was this woman doing to her?

"That's it sunshine give in. " she said against her skin her tongue playing overt her pleasure button as her finger pushed into her g spot. She knew she was on the edge she could feel her walls tightening down on her finger. Her own as was high in the air, she didn't expect Raven to return any favors yet but this was something she'd think about tonight.

Her body convulsed as she shuttered against her sheets. She wasn't left long to wonder what Jinx meant, because as soon as she moved down again, her mouth sucking on her clit did the fire completely consume her.

"Oh God." Raven yelled as she felt her whole body give in to deep pleasure. She could hear heart pounding inside her head.

Jinx keep it up until she road it out. She sat up with a smirk on her face. "And that's just the start sunshine. " she ran be hands up her legs.

Raven blinked looking down at the girl who had just given her first orgasm. "How is that just the beginning?" She questioned in her monotoned voice. Her chest heaved as she wondered if her heart would ever slow down.

"That's the first time of many I'll have you seeing stars. Let me be your outlet I have so much to teach you. " she said licking her lips clean. She shifted a bit and got a true feel for how wet she was, watching the other girl going into the throws of passion had her really revved up.

Raven blushed slightly at the thought. Now there would be no denying it. Jinx and her had become the closest one could get. She watched as she wiggled her hips a bit. "Shouldn't I reciprocate for you?"

"Only if you want and feel comfortable. I don't want to push you. "She whimpered a bit. "I can always take care of myself tonight if I need. ."

Raven nodded "What if I just used my fingers?" She asked curiously she didn't feel right not giving back some sort of pleasure for her friend. Her gray hand moved up jinx long leg soft feather like touches.

Jinx moaned. "Okay not going to argue. " her fell back onto her friends bed. She was in a tiny tight dress so she didn't have much resistance.

Raven smiled as her hand moved up her friends leg. Inexperienced in this she only could do what she had just done to herself and what she had read in books. She grabbed a hold of her purple thong and dragged the fabric down her legs. She stilled for brief moment as she saw the desire leaking out of her. She bit her lip as her face flushed. She moved forward and began by slipping her finger across her lips then up to her clit. Coating her finger in warm stickiness she dragged her finger down once more watching Jinx's flush face.

Jinx moaned, it had been a long time since anyone touched her. She hadn't been with anyone since Wally. And she never did talk about what broke them up. Just that it had been bad.

Her head tilted back, she was proud of Rae for knowing were to look for her clit it showed that she had paid attention. Her moans were soft and filling the air. Her hips rocked a bit as her body arched into the other women's delicate fingers. She let her eyes close as her face grew red.

Raven moved her finger up and down before she gulp and plunged it deep inside the girl warm core. From the sound Jinx made Raven only could assume she did good and then repeated the process. Sliding her finger out the pushing it back in.

Jinx chewed her bottom lip, her hips bucking into the other girls hand. "Turn your Palm up. " she suggested softly. She put her arm over her mouth to try and quite herself encase the others were coming home. Her other hand dug into the sheets as her eyes fluttered closed.

Raven did just that. She shimmied the dress up over her taunt stomach and then stuck two fingers in her this time. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for but she made sure her fingers were actively seeking something to make her squirm.

Oh when she hit it Jinx body let her know. Her walls tightened slightly, as her head thrust bank and her hips up. Her legs even tensing as she bit back a loud moan.

Raven couldn't help but smile at her friend ecstasy that was radiating though her body. She moved her fingers in and out hitting that spot each time. It wasn't until her moans grew that she remember jinx made her come by feasting on her clit. She moved her other hand up and began rolling her pleasure spot between her thumb and forefinger

Jinx cried out something that sounded like her name and sunshine mixed together. Her entire body tensed as she trembled in pleasure. It took her a moment to come down from the beautiful high. "You're a quick learner. " she panted her heart racing.

Raven felt her entire body pulsing from under her fingers but she didn't let up. Finally she removed her drenched fingers and used her powers to grab the towel that hung on the back of the door. She wiped her fingers clean smirking at Jinx the whole time. "I read." She murmured. She was sitting on her heels in just her underwear. She climbed up on the bed and laid next to her new lover. "I didn't know it could feel like that. Books don't do justice in that."

Jinx laughed. "No they don't. " she played with Ravens hair. She cuddled into the other girl still in her dress. "The room smells of us. I kinda like it. " she said softly.

"That it does." She mumbled. Resting her head on her head. She took a deep breath. "You were right I feel a thousand times better."

She nodded. "Do you like him? " she asked turning to face her friend. Her eyes bright and gentle but curious. She traced a finger over her cheek bone.

Ravens eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her fuchsia eyes. "What?" She asked confused entirely by her question.

"The green one my dear. The one who had you so wound up. " she hid her emotions well as her fingers traveled down Raven's arm.

Raven shifted briefly. "He's obnoxiously annoying." She answered plainly as if her question didn't make her stomach clench.

Jinx nodded. She sighed and place her face in her neck. "Sleep time? "

Raven flicked her hand out casing her magic out she brought her blankets up. She tucked them in and snuggled against her pillow. Her body felt ten times lighter. She sighed softly taking a deep breath of her spice scent.

In the morning Jinx came sauntering out into the kitchen. She was in last night's dress as she hopped up on the island counter. Her legs crossed at the knees. Her pink hair hung down around her shoulders for once as she stretched. "What's for breakfast guys?"

Robin was nursing a killer headache while Cyborg quietly made a giant pan of eggs and bacon. Star was popping zorka berries like they were pills. "Morning jinx. You're awfully cheery." Robin murmured sipping his coffee.

"I unlike the rest of you, I didn't drink until I was stupid. " she giggled stealing a piece of finished bacon. Her eyes curious where her little bird was.

Gar was debating if he was going to be ill from the smell of bacon that filled the hall as he tried to make it down the hallway. He was stumbling a bit, he should have never listened to Wally.

Raven entered shortly after floating into the room. Star offered her a zorka berry which she surprisingly took. They reminded her of cranberries. She moved into the overcrowded kitchen and nodded at boy wonder. "You look like shit." She jested at him. He simply rolled his eyes.

"How was you're night Rae Rae?" He teased back "must of slept well all the tension has left your back." He noted lifting any eyebrow.

Raven didn't even give him the satisfaction. She just nodded. "I slept very well thank you for asking." Then she turned on her heel and gave a secret all knowing smirk to her pink hair love.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Where is the green one?" She wanted to see how he fared as she ate a piece of bacon. "I should probably head home soon. Just want to make sure you all are still in one piece. "

Gar was avoiding the kitchen.

Raven looked at jinx her heart beating fast, she had to leave already? She turned around and scoffed. "The broccoli king is most likely in bed still."

Jinx laughed she could see Ravens strange feelings. "I need to shower and change. But want to have some girl time tonight? " she asked softly having hoped off the counter.

Robin smirked as he passed a look to cyborg. "Sure I'll be over later?" Raven answered drinking her hot tea.

Jinx looked to Robin. "You can wipe that smug smile off your face before I steal your girl Wonder Boy." She winked at Star.

Star shifted looking at Robin and Jinx curiously. "Steal Me? Where are we going?" She asked innocently. Raven nearly choked on her drink.

Robin shot her glare. "She joking Star." He stated calmly.

"Or am I?" She waved her hand in the air before disappeared out the door.

Cy laughed wholeheartedly. "You lot crack me up. " he watched Gar step in and then ran back out. Cy laughed harder. "Okay Rae let's go for a walk. "

Raven raised her eyebrow at him and nodded. "Oh alright." She began walking forward moving out of the room.

Cy took her to the roof. "Spill my dear what happened last night."

"Excuse me? " She said bluntly she raised her eyebrow at him. "Nothing happened." She said with a blank emotion etched in her face.

"You left rather upset from the bar last night. Grass stain must have done something wrong. After you left he went at it hard. "

Raven huffed and rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy can be the biggest jackass on the planet. He shouldn't dabble with alcohol it makes him honest." She replied halfheartedly. "He'll sober up and come crawling back forgiveness and the idiot I am will forgive him until the next time we go out. Its a constant continuous cycle that is never going to end."

"What did he say? "He asked more curious than he should be."he botch up telling you how he feels? " he shook his head. His best friend was a mess when it came to women.

"He said I shouldn't be so uptight. That I should be carefree and enjoy myself. That's so easy for him to say because that's his personality. He'll never get that my emotions are in constant revision. I have to be this way or I could hurt people." She looked down at her knitted fingers. "Anyways name calling has become our thing. Back forth. Nitwit. Witch. Arrogant Asshole. Freak. Dick. Bitch. Last night he finally said the one word I'd never suspect to hear. Heartless Demon." Her face twisted slight but her voice was unchanged.

"Garfield said that? " he was shocked. He ran a hand over his head. "That boy is a terrible flirt. ."he sighed as he looked to her. "I know he didn't mean it. "

"Like I said alcohol is pretty much truth serum to him. It doesn't matter I don't care. At times I am a heartless demon." She shrugged pretending his words hadn't completely destroyed her.

Cy hugged her with a sigh. He was going to talk to his friend. Who he knew was suffering too. Maybe they should just give up on them working it out.

Gar remember little to nothing from the night before. Other than hating himself. He needed to talk to Raven. And just voice everything. He sighted trying some tea hoping it would help.

Raven accepted his hug and offered a tiny smile. "Don't worry I'm okay." She promised. "I think I'm going to mediate for a while okay?" She walked out from the roof and into her bedroom.

Like clockwork a soft knock echoed into her room and she dropped out of her mediation state to open the door.

Gar looked rough, worse that he ever had. "Can we talk? " he asked watching her floor. His heart was racing as he was filled with nervous energy.

"I accept your apology." She said plainly. Looking at him with her amethyst eyes.

"I do want to apologize but I have more to say than that. .. a lot more. " he said softly looking up at her. He blinked realizing her room smells softly of sex. Wally's words from the night before hitting him again. His stomach dropped.

She nodded and stepped out of her room closing the scent inside. "Okay. Say your piece." She responded folding her arms. She looked up at him her heart pounded a little bit. He was so handsome now. Tall and lean. She now could tuck her head against his chest.

"I'm going to start with the apology. I shouldn't have let what Wally said get to me. I really didn't mean to say the things I did. "He swallows as his moves his hand through his hair. "I failed miserably. . Or well I fail every time I open my mouth to talk to you. .." he licked his lips. "Its just your so damn..." he was looking at her now. "Beautiful. . And I'm an idiot. ." He was almost shaking.

She listened quietly and then she looked down at their feet. "You have a lot of nerve saying that to me. Do you even remember what you said?" She asked her voice dropped low.

He nodded looking down at the ground. "A bunch of shit I didn't mean. .. " he sighed as he felt tiny. "I really got lost in my own head. There is no excuse for what I said and I understand if you hate me still. "

She glared down at ground wanting, willing herself to be mad at him. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she let her eyes slither up his perfect body. "I don't hate you Garfield. I never have. I'm not all that _heartless_." She stressed the last word.

He willed himself to for once not be a coward. He looked up. "You're not heartless but I am a prick..." he took a deep breath as he was thankful he'd just brushed his teeth. He kissed her briefly his emotions ran wild.

She was bewildered by his sudden movement but she didn't pull away. She let him kiss her. Soft and sweet. It made her stomach burn in excitement. Her eyes fluttered closed as her breath hit his cheek.

Gar let his hand cup her cheek as he licked over her bottom lip carefully. As if he was afraid that at any minute she'd realize what they were doing and she be mad again.

She opened her mouth at his request. Instantly she could taste the toothpaste that lingered in his mouth. She sighed softly. He was different that Jinx softer in a way. Fresh and far from the lust craze that Jinx was last night.

His tongue touched hers gently rubbing it. Happy to just be kissing her his fingers tangled in her hair.

Cy cleared his throat.

Raven shifted and pulled away from him. She felt embarrassed about being caught. She turned knowing her face was bright red. "Cy."

"I just came to see if you guys wanted to see you wanted to catch the new horror movie with me this afternoon. . But I can let you two go by yourselves if you prefer. "

Gar could feel his face heat up. He stepped away from Raven watching her for a lead.

Raven threw up her hood and biting her newly kissed lips. "Sounds fine." She mutter "tell me when your ready." Then she opened her door and stepped inside.

Gar shot his friend a angry look. "You couldn't just walk away? " he sighed before heading back to his room to change.

Cy knocked on her door needing to know she was okay. He leaned up next to the door.

Raven answered a minute later "you didn't even give me a chance to get ready." She said eyeing Cy.

"I just wanted to know you were okay. "He said with a concerned look. He thought he'd done well by her

Raven leaned against her door as she looked at her brother. "I'm more confused than anything. You're the only one who knows that I've been working on my emotions." She sighed and bit her lip. "He called me beautiful that's a good thing right?"

Cy nodded. "That one he means. " he said softly. As he watched her. "You've been doing great with them. I'm so proud of you for how far you've come. "

"So he cares about me then? More than just in a friendly manner I mean he kissed me?" She asked softly peeking up him.

Cy bit back a chuckle. "I'm going to guess he cares for you quite a bit more than just a friend. " he look to his friend. "What about you? Do you care for him? "

Small smile press on the curve of her mouth. "I wish I didn't it's weird to think about me and little twerp. You know? The Empath and the Changeling? Seems almost unreal."

Cy laughed. "Well when you put it that way yes. But remember your both just people at the end of the day. " he shook his head. "You both can be so stubborn."

"Yes I know, I appreciate you concern. It nice that there's always someone who has my back." She gave him the small smile that she only gave to her big brother. "Now can I get ready? I don't think you guys want me to go in my cloak."

He nodded. "And if you want I'll drop you off at Jinx after the movie. "He walked away to buy the tickets online before they got there.

Gar had changed to his normal dark attire with dark wash jeans and a deep purple shirt. He had a bottle of Gatorade in his hand.

Raven frowned and nodded in that moment. "Right. Thanks." then she shut the door. She had completely forgotten about Jinx.

Raven walked out of her bedroom minutes later and nearly right into him. "Sorry." she mumbled looking up at him. She chosen a dark jean as well with a print t shirt that stated _'warning things tend to blow up when I'm around.'_

"No big, I was just coming to see if you were ready. " he said nervously playing with the hair on the back of his head. He walked with her to the car his one hand in his pocket.

Raven nodded and step forward her thoughts swirling and spinning. Beast Boy liked her. Liked her enough to kiss her. She blushed as his clean smell loomed over her.

He smiled at her still looking greener than normal. "Thanks for letting me apologize this morning. I was a real ass last night. "He said as they made it to the garage and he climbed into the back seat.

"No problem. You should ease up on your alcohol consumption. You make poor decisions when you inebriated." She stated climbing in after him.

Cy laughed. "Or at least not talk to Wally when your drinking. "

Gar groaned. "I'll be happy if I never have to talk to him again. . The prick.. but your right Rae."

"What did Wally say anyways? "

Cy sighed. "Just typical Wally shit. "

Gar looked out the window as he spoke. "Just how stupid I was for thinking a beautiful girl like you could ever have a thing for a guy like me." He didn't go into detail of how Wally had broke down all his flaws. Or had told him that he was going to win over Raven and Gar didn't stand a chance.

"Why wouldn't I go for someone like you? Because you're green?" She asked looking at him then at Cyborg

Cy sighed. "This isn't awkward or anything. "

He sighed. "Because I'm green, and an idiot, and annoying, and not in the least handsome. "

She grabbed his forearm and frowned. "Wally is foolish he doesn't see your worth. And the color of your skin doesn't prove your worth. Wally sure likes to talk but he treated Jinx like trash. I think looks don't matter it how you treat people."

Gar reached over and hugged her softly. "Thank you Rae." He smelled fresh like lemon grass and spearmint.

Cy pulled into the theater. "I don't know why he can be such a horrible person when he's a hero. "

"You're welcome." She mumbled taken back by his hug as his sweet scent filled her nose.

"Wally just had the type of personality where he thinks he's better than everyone else. Jinx was really bad for him because she has her own better than others complex." She sighed grabbing the door. "I'll buy popcorn you guys want anything?"

"I could use an energy drink of some sort." He said walking with Cy. The two of them chattered about how this was based on one of their games.

"Popcorn and a red bull oh so appetizing." She scoffed rolling her eyes going into the theater house. It was long before the three of them were in their seats when the previews started.

Gar went to steal a bit of her popcorn laughing at himself as his hand bumped hers how cheesy he thought to himself and picked up the drink she had gotten him.

She shifted a little bit. As she focused on the movie. At one part she jumped and her hand flew to his forearm which made her flush. His skin was soft like fur she removed her hand slowly before muttering an apology.

He smiled and shrugged. It stayed pretty calm throughout the movie.

Cy watched them both out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but feel one kiss had turned them back into teenagers.

The movie was a typical horror flick. Blood gore a couple jump scares overall a pretty normal get your heart racing movie. As the credits rolled Raven turned and looked at her brother. "That wasn't even close to being terrifying." She smirked as her mind though about Wicked Scary.

"Then why did you almost wind up in Grass stains lap?" He teased.

Gar was slowly standing up stretching carefully to not to knock things over.

Her cheeks tinted pink as she looked to the floor. "I didn't almost end up in his lap." She whispered. "My hand landed on his arm after my body reacted to a sudden rush of excitement."

Cy laughed more. "Oh yes the excitement. "

Gar smacked him. "Leave her be. She bumped me is all. "

"Exactly." Raven huffed as she trudged out of the theater. It wasn't until her hand was on the door that she remember she was suppose to go see Jinx. Her body seemed to shutter in place as she thought of all the ways that girl knew how to use her tongue. _'I bet he knows how to use his tongue too.'_

The thought came out of nowhere and it made her blush furiously.

Gar smiled as he walked with her. "Have fun tonight. " he said curious to why she was blushing.

Cy smiled and shook his head.

The drive to Jinx place was quiet for Raven the boys had turned up a popular deb-step song and where pretty much having a dance off in the front. Raven rolled her eyes but kept her comments to herself. Finally Cy put the car in park. She opened the door slowly before looking back at her friends. "Thanks for the ride. And the movie." she stated then she walked up to narrow drive way up to the girl's place.

Jinx was on her phone as she opened the door. Her hair was pulled back as she looked very upset. "Well you should have thought of that when you had me. If you loved me so much I would have been enough. I'm not dumb and you know it. Keep your whores. I'm not coming back. " she hung up looking Rae. "Sorry about that. "

Raven stilled as she looked at her friend. She sighed and pushed her way inside, grabbed her hand as she went. The door slammed shut and Raven pulled the girl upstairs into the kitchen. "I'm ordering Pizza. Then your going to make up some cookie dough." She ordered not even raising her brow. "Fuckhead." She muttered under her breath grabbing Jinx's purple case cell and began pounding in the number to the pizza place.

Jinx smiled softly at her friend. "Sorry you had to see that. He thinks with his dick. Most men do. "She got a bowl and started on the ordered cookie dough. It had been almost a year since the split and jinx hadn't even thought of dating anyone else.

If Raven went through her texts these were the last:

Wally: _I know your not over me_

Jinx: _of course I'm not over you. You destroyed me. You left years of damage._

Raven frowned as she hung up and another ping sounded. She saw another text from appear from Wally. Instead of handing the phone to Jinx she pocketed it and began searching her fridge.

Jinx looked at her doing her best to smile. "How was your day? " she asked managing to spill flour all over herself in the process.

Rave smirked as she began brushing off the girls front. "Better than yours." She mumbled. This seemed to make Jinx crumble in the process.

Jinx hugged her friend she had tears in her eyes. "I just want to be me again. ."

Raven wrapped her arms around her tall friends back. She gathered pink locks between her fingers doing her best to comfort. She could feel the pain radiating from her soul and it made Raven want to cry and find the speedster and make sure he never felt pleasure again. "Shh... " cooed in her ear.

"I let him do this too me. I thought I could be enough. " she sank down her counter. She took a deep breath. Shaking her head clear of all thoughts of him. "This isn't what tonight's about." She said softly.

Raven listened in silence she sank lower to the ground until they both on the title floor. Raven grabbed her trembling chin and began to wipe away her tears. "Don't let him justify your worth. You are better with out him " her violet eyes peering deep in to hers.

Jinx smiled a bit. "I know your right. But it doesn't make it hurt worse or me love him less. .. I just want to get on with life. I deserve more than him. " she rested her forehead on her friends.

"You do." She whispered closing her eyes letting her forehead against hers.

Jinx sighed a bit as she dried her face. "What made you to come to spend the night with me tonight? Hope for a second lesson? "

Raven cheeks burned for a moment. "I just couldn't pass up a great offer." She joked in her own way. "I'm glad I came though seems like your having a rough night."

"He's been begging me to give him a second chance all week. I think he thinks he can break me. He knows how much I need affection. " she said embarrassed.

Raven paused for a moment her mind racing. After a long while she made up her mind, Jinx helped her last night it was time to help her.  
"Let me give you affection." She responded before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Jinx kissed her back her lips tasted of both whine and salt from her tears. She clung to her friend.

Raven was tender letting her friend push her emotions on to her soul. Something she would have meditate on later but for now she would take them.

Jinx felt her spirits lift at Ravens touch. "Sunshine, I don't think you really want me that way. I think what we do is fun. And you enjoy it. But it's not what you really want in life. So let's just have fun. " she blinked a few times as she smiled.

"Jinx," Raven pressed again. "You're my best friend, and I'm going to be here when you need me and right now you need me." She whispered "Screw fun." she slowly kissed down her pulse her hands moving up the girls thin t-shirt. Her fingers were gentle as they sought out a place that would make her sing.

Jinx moaned softly. "Oh on the kitchen floor you dirty bird? " she closed her eyes her body coming to life under her friends hand.

"With flour all over the place." She added. Her hand moved to the her back as she instantly removed her bra with out even a second thought. When her hand returned she softly cupped her rubbing gently as her lips kissed down her neck.

Jinx felt her nipples harden, her back arcing as she felt herself growing wet. "I thought I was teaching you." She moaned out the words.

"I'm honestly going by instinct at this point." She answered. She pulled up on the shirt and removing from her body. She moved her mouth to areas she hadn't explored yet. Her fingers traces across her nipples before letting her lips trace them.

Jinx tensed as her shirt was pulled of. She was thinner than she looked. She often forgot to eat and had lost weight in her time with Wally. Her moans grew as the doorbell went off. "Who the fuck is that? " She dropped her head to the floor.

"Pizza." Raven murmured letting her hands slide down her waist. "I'll be back just a moment."

Jinx whimpered. And rolled her eyes. "Fine hurry back doll. "She laid on the floor.

Raven paid the for the food and choose to ignore the mans curious looks of flour hand prints on her black t-shirt. She tossed the food on the counter and responded. "Food is here." She mumbled before falling to her knees to kiss her again.

Jinx smiled. "I'm not hungry for food Sunshine." She said kissing her friend back.

Raven nodded understanding. Her hands moved down to the girls tight shorts she moved them down exposing her core to her. She moved the rest of her clothes off her legs and her fingers danced across her skin.

Jinx shivered with the cold tiles on her body. "Really you want to on the kitchen floor? " she asked as she leaned on her elbows. Her eyes danced with lust and desire.

"Did Dickhead take you on the kitchen floor?" She asked softly. She didn't wait for and answer before her fingers slipped inside her very warm body.

Jinx cried out softly shaking her head no, because her words were failing her. Counter yes, floor no. Her hips arched and bucked softly. This was gong to be a long fun night she could feel it.

Raven nodded again. "Good." Then she moved her hand down letting her right hand work on her clit, while her left hand thrust deep inside the warm tight Raven held in her own moan as she sped up her efforts a soft sound of Jinx's desires transferring on to Raven's fingers echoed inside of her kitchen.

Jinx reached for anything she could grip, cursing at the tile floor as her muscles started to clench. She had to admit her friend was a terribly fast learner.

Jinx tried to pull Raven in for a kiss. To let her hands tail over the other girls beautiful body. She reached to rub Raven through her pants. Her hips started bucking a little bit more out of control as her eyes fluttered closed. She came, right there on her cold kitchen floor. For her best friend.

Raven removed her fingers but kept her other hand on her clit smiling softly as she watched Jinx writhe under it. "There you go... Do you want to eat or do you want move somewhere else?" Pinching her clit.

Jinx whimpered. "Oh I'm ready to play sunshine. My room? " she asked trying to compose herself. Her body still trembling.

Raven helped her friend up and they both move to her room.

Jinx smiled as she pulled on Raven's shirt. She wanted her just as exposed and pleased. "Can I play to? "

Raven bit her lip but nodded "okay." She grabbed her hips pulling her forward.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? " She asked stumbling onto her king sized bed with her.

"Factually I'm consider to be the oddest looking human, my demon features are not well liked in earth society." Raven rattled off. "But I suppose I do have some features that could be defined as beautiful." She couldn't help it sometimes her mind over powered her body.

Jinx switched them so she was pining Rae to the bed. She pulled of her plain bra. "We'll start here with your perfect breasts. Perky and wonderful. "She said licking over a nipple.

Raven arched as her breath instantly failed her. What was it Jinx saw that she couldn't? They were just breasts there to honestly be another nuisance for her. She sighed softly as her hands trailed over her friends back.

Jinx kissed lower. "A tiny waist any woman would be jealous of. " she was tugging at Rae's jeans. "And don't get me started on your glorious hips and butt." she mumbled against her skin.

"Training anyone could be as thin as me if they wanted." She countered her breath only pitching as her skin buzzed to life.

"But not with such perfect curves girl. Look at me I'm straight as a board mostly." She said before finally freeing her from her pants taking her panties with it. "We need to get you sexy underwear. " she said before licking over what she uncovered.

Raven didn't say anything as her eyes rolled back into her head. Just the touch of her tongued made her wet with anticipation.

Jinxed smirked sucking softly on her clit. "Want me? "

"Yes..." Raven managed to get out her leg was shaking.

Jinx smiled still playing with her clit as she slid her fingers slowly inside her. "Good because tonight your mine. "

"Azar!" She cursed her entire body erupted like fireworks. She did her best to hold in her moan.

Jinx pushed her fingers in further still lapping at her clit. "Be as loud as you want. We're the only ones here."

Raven nodded breathing in the soft flowery smell that was laced on her soft pink sheets. "How did you get so good at this?" She questioned wondering if Jinx had been with many girls.

"I had somebody take me under their wing. Before Wally." She said before dragging her finger over the rough patch of skin, sucking on and tugging at her clit with her soft lips.

She bucked her hips against her face. It made more sense now. There was no way she magically knew how to use her tongue like that. As her body grew in orgasm she grew quieter her breaths were the only sound she was making. She grabbed a hold of her hair tugging on it as she felt herself slowly falling into complete sin.

She kept it up until she knew her friend had finished her rise and fall of pleasure. She moved up her body slowly pressing every inch of skin to skin. "We never did anything but fun. I just wanted to learn about myself. Like how I'm teaching you. So what next doll? "

Raven blushed feeling her everything on warm body. "I don't ..." She bit her lip. "I don't know." her amethyst eyes searching hers.

Jinx's bright purplish eyes watched Raven's. She moved so her own warmth pushed into the other girls. She whimpered. "We could rub together or I have fun things to play with. " she said with a smirk.

"What kind of things?" Raven questioned.

Jinx smirked. "Friends got me gag gifts for my birthday one year." she opened her nightstand drawers and still in packages were toys of all sorts. From handcuffs to different types of fake penis. Some for one person and some for two.

"Woah, some friends you have." Raven nodded. She suddenly felt very nervous. "uh, Jinx."

Jinx looked up at her. "We don't have to play with anything. They'd be new to me too. " she said with a blush as she waited for what her friend had to say.

"You're the only one I've been with. Ever." Her entire face redden at that moment.

Jinx blinked. "Not even green boy? " she asked surprised. She then licked her lips. "That makes this so much more fun. " she announced wiggling her hips.

Of course Jinx had to mention him. She could have mentioned anyone else, Aqualad for Christsake but no she had to go to the one person Raven had feeling for. She shook her head. "Why does everyone think I've done something with him?"

"The easy he follows you like a lost puppy. " She said kissing her. "And your words from last night. I thought he left you got and bothered."

Raven pressed her mouth against hers. "You wouldn't by chance have any favored lube in there would you?" She was ignoring her friends comments knowing that it would be totally different Garfield the one doing this to her instead of Jinx.

"A verity pack. " she said pulling out a small bag with small plastic containers in it. They had twist of tips and different flavors written on them. She said nipping her friends neck. "These I bought. Why?"

Raven didn't say anything as she took the bag from her. She looked at the different flavors before she picked one out and opened it. Cherry. Raven squeezed a drop out and tasted it. Satisfied enough with it she gently smiled and rolled Jinx on to her back. She poured a drop on her friend's hip her eyes watching her. Then with a smirk glued on her mouth, she bend down and slowly lapped it up with her tongue.

Jinxs eyes closed tightly as she grabbed the sheets. "Oh sunshine. " she whispered her body arched high. She tried to hold her hips steady.

It was the only thing Raven knew she couldn't do with out some sort of favor help. She poured a little bit on her pubic bone and then repeated the action. There was some sort of satisfaction knowing that Jinx was going to enjoy her tongue just like she had enjoyed hers just minutes earlier.

Jinx's whimpers and moans grew with each small lick. The anticipation was building deep inside her as her fingers tightened around her soft sheets.

Raven poured a generous amount coating Jinxs clit and lips. Taking a deep breath she gave her a solid luck against her clit the she dove in. She licked the folds of her then moved back to the top of her pleasure spot. She focused on that area flicking her back and forth up and down. Her left hand dove inside her trembling core as she hit her g spot.

Jinx cried out loudly, she had her own slightly sweet taste mixing with the cherry flavor. Her eyes closing as her body jumped and trembled she was already sitting in the edge. Her moans grew as she fell over the edge. "Mmm you're good at this. "

Raven licked the rest of the cherry mixture from her mouth and kissed up her leg. "I'm not nearly as good as you. You're just pent up babe. Anything and everything feels good."

Jinxed smiled and nodded. "I am very pent up. " she shrugged as she laid back catching her breath. "What about you ?"

"I'm feeling not as pent up but if you wanted to try something new I wouldn't object to it." Raven said softly her finger made small circles around Jinx;s left nipple.

Jinx looked to her with a smile. "I would love to. You pick what we do so I don't push you to far. " she said watching her closely.

Biting her lip she looked at the drawer. "I don't know." She tried to think what she would be most comfortable with. "A vibrator maybe?"

Jinx nodded and dig through her drawer of unopened things picking out a shiny pink one. She opened it up and put in batteries. She handed it to Raven licking her lips. "How about I teach you how to enjoy yourself? "

Raven looked at her knowing she would never be able to do it quite like she did. But she nodded and took the strange device from her hand.

Jinx put her arms around her friend with a smile do she was resting against her body. She took Raven's hand in hers and ran it over the women's own breast. "Close your eyes. "

Taking a huge breath she did just that her body crept with excitement as she waited for the pleasure to start.

Jinx guided her friends hands skillfully over her slender body with a while of her own. Jinx turned on the lowest vibrate function. "We need to find out if your more into friction or penetration." She said having the other girl tease her own clit.

Raven bit her lip and nodded. She moaned at the feeling of the vibrator on her clit.

"Use your imagination." she said as she helped her play more. "Think of anyone you find sexy. It's not your hands its their's moving over your body. "She moved her hands to her friend perky chest playing with that while she watched her explore.

Raven moaned again as he instantly came into her head. His hands softly touching her. It was so arousing as she moved it down her clit and into her entrance. Her body shot up expectantly as she pushed the tip of object inside her. She pulled it out and whimpered. Her lip was red and staring to bruise being caught in between her teeth.

Jinx smiled as she kissed Raven pulling Raven's lip into her mouth. This was by far the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Jinx was now playing with one of her nipples. "That's it Rae."

She kissed her back and then opened her lust filled eyes she grabbed the cherry lube that laid next to the two. She poured it over the head of the vibrator and then watched as it dripped farther down. Satisfied she took a deep breath. It wasn't very big but she knew that if she wanted it inside her she have to open herself a bit.

Widening her legs she shuttered a bit as the lubed head pulsed and slipped inside with ease. She gasped as Jinx took her nipple into her mouth and she pushed it to the heath of the handle.

Jinx whimpered she watched her carefully she couldn't just sit by anymore. She sucked on the girls nipple and rolled her clit between her fingers. She wanted to watch Raven give in.

She began moving it and out of her body, as she felt the steady climb pulsing through her veins. She twisted her hips a bit before she grabbed Jinx's hand. She placed it on the vibrator wanting her to take over. She arched as she replaced Jinx spot with her fingers and moved them over and over again.

The sound of something crashing cause Raven to jump as she was pulled into deep nerve racking pleasure.

Jinx herself moaned sure took over the movements letting her friend ride out every urge she had. She has a smirk on her face when her friend came down. "God that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. "

Raven removed the vibrator out and tossed it with out care. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you." She whispered into the crook of her neck.

Jinx smiled. "So who were you thinking about my sunshine? "She cuddled into her with a content smile on her lips as she pulled blankets over them both.

Raven blushed deeply as she her fingers played with the bedspread. "Just a a random guy." She lied terribly.

Jinx laughed. "We're going shopping tomorrow doll. I'm going to make you feel as good as you look. "

"Okay," Raven nodded. She poked her friend in the ribs, "You have to eat though." She murmured.

"Right now? " Jinx asked pulling the blanket up further. She brushed pink hair of of her face.

"Yes right now." Raven pressed kicking her blankets off. "I'll go get you a plate." She announced not even bothering to put on any clothes.

Jinx groaned . "But Rae I'm not hungry. " she called remembering the cookie dough still on the counter.

"I don't care." Raven stated bringing all the food and sitting it on her bed. She raised a brow as her powers offered her a slice of pizza. "I'll feed you if you want."

Jinx shook her head taking a piece of pizza and ripping off a piece of the crust she popped it into her mouth.

"Good girl." Raven smirked picking up her own now cold slice and eating it.

Jinx was slow to eat her piece before laying back down. She yawned. "I could get used to this."

Raven finished her food and laid down sucking on a spoonful of cookie dough. She cuddling into the bed.

Jinx smiled. "Thanks Rae got being my friend. '

"You're welcome." She replied kissing her shoulder "I should be thanking you though." She added

"For?" She asked closing her eyes and cuddling in.

"Getting me off my high horse. so to speak."

Jinx nodded before falling asleep.

Raven didn't remember falling asleep when she woke up she felt hot and sticky she sighed and turnover to a sleeping girl next to her.

Jinx whimpered in her sleep she's shifted slightly as pink sparks arced through her fingers.

Raven smiled softly as she ran her hand through her pink locks. "Hey you want to wake up sleepy head?" She whispered

Jinx slowly opened her eyes. "How lucky I am to wake up next to a beautiful women twice in a row. "

Raven just rolled her eyes. "I'm getting dressed I can I use your shower?" She asked with a raise brow.

"Oh of course. If you like you can borrow some clothes too! " she exclaimed stretching.

Raven smiled as she opened her closet. She wanted to picked out something simple but decided that there was no way shed fit into any of Jinx's long jeans. She settled on a plain black dress that had a square collar to it.

Jinx opened her drawer and handed her a cute black bra and pantie set that she thought would fit her. "Try these gorgeous. "

Raven hand touch the gentle soft lace. "Wow. You have everything don't you?" She smirked turning and walking out of the room completely naked still.

Jinx laughed. "Not everything Sunshine. Hurry back. " she said waiting her turn for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Jinx pushed her into Victoria Secret. She figured she'd start tame and go to extreme later. After a few minutes she was pushing Raven into a dressing room with nearly a dozen bras in her hand. The first was a push up in black with a deep purple lace. "This one first doll. "

Ravens face was bright red as she pulled away from Jinx's firm grip. She frowned at the bra and mumbled, "everyone was staring." She grabbed the item from Jinx's hand and began to undress. She slipped the bra on and scowled at her bust in the mirror. She was was wondering why this was considered to be fun.

Jinx looked to her. "If you don't relax in going to take a picture of you and send it to. . You know who?" She smirked. "I want you to feel as sexy as you are on the inside. "

"You wouldn't dare." Raven stated though clenched teeth. She took off the bra and grabbed a light blue lace one. She put it on and shook her head. "What is the point if your nipples are showing?" She asked pushing her pointer finger against the lace barrier between her pale brown nipple.

Jinx smiled. "This isn't one you wear under your clothes. It's one you wear instead of clothes. It looks great on you." She ran her tongue over her lips. "Can I take a picture of you for myself?"

Raven's face instantly became the color of an apple. "You want a picture of me? Why?" She cleared her throat and looked down at her chest.

Jinx winked. "To think about later my dear. "She hand another bra in her hand. "So if you had to sleep with any male Titian who would it be? " she asked carefully.

She thought on it for a moment. "Don't ever send it to anyone else?" She held still as Jinx whipped out her cell phone. She blushed instantly and looked at her feet. "Well I guess it would have to be..." she faked a cough. "Gar." She looked up at her friend knowing she was going to get hell.

Jinx lips slowly twisted into a smile. "So you do have a thing for the green machine. I bet he's a freak in bed, all that animal in him! " she shuttered at the thought.

If Raven thought her face couldn't get any redder it managed to do just that. She fiddled with the bra in her hand and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that sunshine? " she asked sweetly as she handed Raven her own clothes going to find matching panties for all the bras she had kinda like.

Next was a dress, some tight leather pants, a few shirts and various shoes she said were sexy. Jinx paid for it all with a smile.

After getting her into a deep burgundy dress with a high lace collar. She pointed her at a mirror.

"What about you?" She picked out a few shirts, black dark blue and one with green one that sorta matched the color of the Changeling's eyes. "You don't have to buy me anything." She responded as she was handed another dress. As she put it on she could help but feel beautiful as she stared at her reflection.

"I really don't know, I'm a soul person. I don't have a type. Robin annoys me at best, Cy I'm not even sure if he has the parts, Speedy Is well probably as bad as Wally." she down at her. "That's the dress for you. It's perfect. And I know I don't have to buy you things; but I also know I have more money than I know what to do with. "

Raven smiled as her hands brushed down her stomach and waist feeling the soft fabric. She couldn't help it as a voice of reason began to come clear in her mind. "So does that mean you're attracted to my soul?" she asked slipping her arm out of the sleeve.

"Yes sunshine. Your body doesn't hurt either. You're one of my best friends believe it or not. "She smiled looking down at her phone it faded a bit as she deleted some messages. "Going to Greenies surprise party next week? "

Raven had a hint of smile on her mouth as she changed back into Jinx's black little dress. She hand the girl the burgundy dress and raised her brow. "Of course I'm going I freaking live with the guy." Raven stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Actually I was roped into planning committee so." She flicked her hand in the air as showing she mildly annoyed about the party. "You gonna come?"

"I think so. I'm not sure after the other night I want to see ... you know who that soon. And I'm sure he'll be there leading the shot committee." She sighed. "You should wear this to his party. "

Raven nodded understanding completely. "You should come early help me get ready and uh... " she licked her lips slightly grabbing her friend arm leaning into her ear. "You should bring something with a cherry flavor to it." She knew knew she was blushing but she couldn't seem to get the favor out of her memory.

Jinx smirked. "That can be arranged. "She walked up paying for the dress. She smiled and walked out looking at her with a knowing smile. "I put some and a surprise in your bag by the way. " she winked referring to the bag of her clothes in Jinx's car.

Raven gave her curious look, walking out of the mall with her. "A surprise?"

Jinx smiled. "When you find it tonight call me. " she got in her car after loading up both her spoils for the day and Ravens.

The drive was short as the pair continued to talk about different things and of course faster that she thought the Empath looked up to see that she had parked right in the garage of the T tower. Raven leaned over the car console and gave her friend a hug. "He starts up on you again you call me immediately." She stated in her ear. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek more than comfortable with her know and climbed out of the car bags in hand.

She walked into the common room not surprised by her findings. Robin sat at the table papers strewn about. The look on his face spoke volumes as he was deep in though on a case.

Star was in the kitchen humming a unfamiliar tune her hair up and out of her face. Her pet larva sat in a high chair his chubby gut hang out over the tray. The alien had a bowl of something and was slowly force feeding the already over fed pet.

Then there were the boys. Same spot on the couch bickering about high score and other nonsense. She sighed dramatically and wondered if she should just start living with Jinx she feel less annoyed that way.

Cy was arguing that Gar must have cheated to win.

Gar almost truly looked angry. "I'm more honorable than that. " he said crossing his arms as he stood. "I'm tired of playing I'm going to my room. " he said walking past raven. He stopped and smiled at her, "Welcome home. "

Raven nodded and looked at him. "Cheating again Gar?" She raised her eyebrow in her own joking manner.

...

Jinx was staring at her phone waiting for Raven to find the toy she'd picked to play with the night before. As well as the cherry lube, and a toy cleaner.

Later that evening Raven finally called her friend. It rang only once until the other line picked up and Jinx's playful tone played through the phone.

"Jinx, what is this I've found in my bag?" She was smirking and she hoped that her tone would show that.

Jinx's playful giggle came threw the phone. "Your new friend. Just don't go replacing me. "She let out a soft moan, one you really had to listen to hear.

"Thanks for today," She paused floating down on her bed. "For last night and the night before.." She drawled on.

Jinx smirked. "Thank you just as much. I needed it too, you know? Now my dear what are you up to? "

"I just got out of the shower, we had call out to the pier for a bomb threat. That was fun." She scoffed. "NOT, I slipped into a sand pit and was over taken by sand." She sighed softly as she ran her hand through her wet hair. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bubble bath and enjoying myself. " she said letting her decided what that meant. She sunk a bit further in her hot water.

"Sounds nice." Raven smiled as she stared up at the ceiling.

Jinx giggled before letting a second moan escape her lips. She had tried hinting at what she was doing but she felt it would be interesting to see if it turned Raven on as much as it had her the night before.

By the second moan Raven raised her head off the pillow. "Oh my god are you masturbating in the tub?" She asked shifting her legs a bit.

Jinx bit her lip, her voice softly breathy. "Maybe. " she said doing her best to sound sultry.

Raven heart began pounding. "And what are you using? Just your fingers?" She asked.

Jinx smirked chewing her lip. "For now. " she thought on it. "Want me to turn on video for the call? "

Raven answered honestly, "It will only make me wish I was there."

Jinx flipped on the video, her body half submerged in the warm water. She had her phone propped up giving her a lovely view. "You could join me. .. from there you know? "

"Teaching me phone sex huh? You cover all the bases." She smirked "So how does it feel?" She asked sliding her hand down her body.

"Someday sunshine you'll be out in the world. Have to have you ready. "She tiled her head back. "Oh so wonderful, even better that you're playing along. "

"I'm just trying to follow you lead." She smirked pulling clothes down her legs. She smirked as she watched the Sorceress play with herself. As she was just curiously feeling herself there came a loud knock on the door scaring her to death. "Yes?" She called out placing her phone on her chest. She didn't know what to expect but she had a feeling that it was him.

Gar swallowed as he licked his lips. "You busy? " he asked trying to figure out what that enticing smell was.

Raven blushed and picked up her phone. "Sorry babe. I got to go." Then she shut off her phone. "Just a second Gar." She called readjusting herself she honestly felt mortified but she didn't want him to think she was being rude. She looked at herself in the mirror and then she strode over to the door. She opened it half way and looked at him.

"Hello." She stated in her monotone.

Gar smiled softly. "You dropped a bag in the living room. Plus I thought after a day of dealing with Jinx you may need to talk

Her eyes when wide as she quickly snatched the bag knowing he could have found a much worst one. "Did you look in it?" She asked worried. She didn't want him to see the dress until his party.

Gar shook his head. "No I figured it could be private. I know how you like space. "

She softly smiled and looked at him with a curious eye. "Thank you. How have you been?" She was trying to casual but she knew she was terrible at it.

He leaned softly against her door. "I was stuck with Kory and Dick for for hours today, so basically it was a mix of wanting to vomit and hang myself. Then Cy got home. And then I saw you smile. So seems like you at least had a good day. "

She couldn't help but give him the tiniest smile in response to his smile comment. She leaned against the door. "Jinx dragged me shopping all day. She seems to think I need a "new look."

"I hardly ever see you out of uniform. But you look good in every thing." He ran his hands through his own hair. "So she's corrupting you?" he joked.

Raven's head slightly twitched to her left. As she stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just how to phrase this hmm.." he said thinking in it as he scratched his head. "She dresses more... flashy. So is she making you more worldly? "

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. Would be so bad if she was more worldly? "Would you like me less if I was more worldly?" She questioned.

Gar shook his head. "No, if it made your happier I'd like it more. " He said watching her with a bit a curiosity. "How is she doing, I heard Walley taking alloy winning her back. He makes me sick sometimes. "

She scoffed at the mention of his name. "I'm so close to just banishing him to different dimension. Jinx is really struggling right now. I can't imagine the pain she going through. If a guy treated me half the way he treats her..." She trailed off looking down at her finger nails.

"Me and Cy would beat him to a pulp. He needs to just let her go. " he sighed. "We should find her a new boyfriend. ."

She smiled at the thought, "yeah? You've got someone in mind?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"you know her better. .. who do we know that's single and can handle her. .. " he thought on it.

Raven sighed. Jinx was less than easy to swallow. She was sassy, temperamental, and not afraid to speak her mind. The only person that came to mind was her. Raven was the only one who managed to take her exactly how she was.

She frowned as she peeked up at him. "I don't know anyone anyone that could handle her she would like." She mumbled.

Gar nodded. "We need somebody laid back with an easy to get along with personality. She's not a bad person just a bit much handle. .." he thought on it for a bit. "What about fish boy? "

"Aqualad would be good I just don't know how she would like him. But we could try." She shrugged

He thought on it for a second. "Think she'd fry him on accident? She doesn't really seam like the water type. "

She sighed once again "Roy?"

"Try anything once right? " he said with a shrug. His eyes watching hers.

She frowned "yes I don't know how it will go but could work."

He nodded. "I'll talk to him. You talk to her? " he asked then surprised himself. "If your going back to what you were doing think of me. " he disappeared down the hall.

Raven stood there dumbfounded. Her embarrassment pooled into the depths of her stomach and made her want to dry heave. He knew that she had been...

Touching herself.

She shuttered thinking about how he probably sat there during that entire conversation smelling her. God how embarrassing was that?

One week later, preparations for the party where underway and Raven was having a hell of a time with the alien princess who was bound to push her every god damn button.

"Star, I don't see why we need to have a bunch of decorations if we aren't even staying here." She drawled out. The plan was for everyone to meet at the tower surprise him there and then head down town to a VIP only club. Everyone was bound to be smashed tonight.

Star groaned. "But you must have hats for a party. " she stated matter of factly. Her eyes watched the other girls as she floated around. "Do you not wish him to enjoy the day of his birth? "She crossed her arms looking at the box of purple and green streamers and other things.

"yes. I do want him to have a fantastic birthday."She said in a almost to sarcastic tone. She huffed to herself giving in the stupid idea. "Fine I will help you until Jinx gets here then I'm going to get ready."

Star clapped her hands excitedly as she started to put streamers up humming some strange tune. "Did you get him something? "

Raven looked at her quizzically "you mean besides what the entire team got him? I thought that was a combine gift?" She frowned.

Star laughed. "It is. But I thought maybe you would get him something more fun. .. you know?" She nudged her friend.

Jinx was nearly half an hour later showing up with her own things to get ready in a bag. Her pink hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

By the time Jinx walked Raven had to stop herself from bolting towards her. "Okay Star I'll be down later okay." She took a hold of Jinx hand and pulled her out of the room. "Good Azar she drives me insane." She scoffed as she entered her room. "So I guess I'm going to be the bad guy tonight everyone bought Gar a present and I thought we were going in on his gift." She scowled as she began going through her wardrobe of new clothes

Jinx laughed shaking her head. "You love her and you know it."she smirked. "And sweat heart you'll think of something. " Jinx pulled off her normal uniform. She pulled on a tiny slinky black dress. The back was made of lace. She adjusted her breasts with out putting on a bra as she reached for heeled boots. "You got a mirror? "

Raven opened her antique cherry wood wardrobe door and and on the inside was a full length mirror. "You have any ideas for me? I mean it's pretty last minute." Raven marked throwing her dress on to the bed.

"Buy him a drink. " she pulled makeup out and started to do her own ."ooo get a body shot then it's fun for both of you." She was putting on bright tweed lipstick.

Raven merely blink at her. "You can't be serious? How is that fun for me?" She questioned pulling her uniform off her body. "Did you think about my suggestion?" Raven had texted Jinx and told her how she should entertain the idea of Roy. The response she got back was that she consider it.

Jinx looked to her. "Sunshine what is he going to want with me? I'm not what I would think I'd his type. " she pointed at her flatter chest. "I'm not Star or you. " she smiled. "If he asked I'd give him a shot. "

"There's nothing wrong with you, and you're confident. Men like confidence weren't you the one who told me that?" She said putting on her dress and smoothing out the creases. She moved over and began trying to fix her hair. "Well here I am." She responded throwing her hands up in the air.

Jinx smiled and walked over to her and helped get with her hair. She then turned her to look at her with a smile she put a smokey eye on for her and some deep plum lipstick. "Gorgeous as always." she winked.

"You sure I don't look like a clown?" She murmured taking it all in her mirror

"You look amazing. With it or with out it. Do you not like? "She licked her lips going for the door. "Ready? "

Raven smiled and nodded. "Okay yeah, lets get this over with." The pair stepped outside and walked carefully down the hall. It wasn't long until they were in the room. Robin came in and announced,

"He's coming everyone hide." Raven opened a portal and grabbed her friend through it. She waited until she heard the door opening and hearing Cyborg's signal, "Why is so dark in here?" The lights flipped on and then,

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted and popping out of various places.

Gar felt his heart start racing. He'd forgotten it was his birthday, he had been busy lately. He looked through everyone smiling at his well dressed friends. "If I was a puppy I think I would have pissed myself. " he joked playing with his hair.

Jinx smiled and being the closest hugged Gar. "Happy birthday Greenie! Let's get this party started." She said looking to Raven.

Raven smiled and nodded, "Presents first?" She asked looking towards Starfire.

Star smiled and brought out the big gift they all bought him. "Oh yes my friend. " she said in her own tight dress.

Jinx smirked. "My gift if buying you drinks. "She said with a knowing look towards Rae.

Gar smiled. "The party not my gift? " he asked opening up the new game system the gang got him. "Holy shit! Thanks guys. "

"Party isn't really a gift." Raven stated. She moved forward and grabbed Jinx by the arm. "We actually are moving the party to Star 66. So everyone just meet there." Raven stated grabbing her purse, while people were shouting their approval.

Gar looked to Roy. "Did you see Jinx tonight? " he asked with a push as he looked to Cy with a smile. He was excited to go and have fun. He watched Raven leave, he couldn't help but stare at her in that dress.

Jinx smiled as she sauntered to her car with a smile on her red painted lips."he couldn't take his eyes off you. " she stated as she started her car. "I may need a cab to get home. " she half joked.

Roy smiled and nodded, "She did look fucking hot, you sure she's into me? She's never showed interest in me before." He smirked and he grabbed his keys to his Jag. "I'll drive who all coming?" Aqualad step forward looking around "Argent may want a ride." Roy stated notice that the girl was currently leaning against the door. "Argent! You want a ride gorgeous?" he asked the girl stepped forward and nodded. She was quiet which was always different for him.

Raven rose her brow, "You're totally going to get wasted aren't you?" She climbed into her friends car and felt her heart start to pound. "He wasn't really looking that hard."

"I think I'm riding with Cy, and yeah that's what Rae said anyway. The two are close." He shrugged looking to Cy.

Jinx shrugged. "I am not sure yet. And he was drooling sunshine. I'm surprised he didn't slip and fall in it. " she drove through town getting them to the club.

Argent nodded. "If you wouldn't mind. " her voice was soft in a way, she shrugged as she watched friends pour into half a dozen cars. This was turning into an event.

Raven and Jinx arrived at the club first, they were taken up stairs to a private area that had been paid for as just a Titan VIP. A bar sat in the corner while loud music pumped in through the speakers. Raven shook her head and sighed. "I need something strong for this music." She murmured grabbing Jinx hand and walking to the bar.

Roy's group was second to last arriving just before Cy and B. Roy looked around at the place and nodded. Yeah this would work for him.

Jinx ordered them both a fruity blue cocktail. It was tangy and didn't taste like alcohol more like candy. She cheered with her before tipping her own back. "Wanna dance? "

Argent rolled her eyes at the music choice and prayed it be a mixture. She nodded a thank you to Roy before disappearing into the building crowd of friends.

Gar walked in with a smile on his face, he had gotten changed and looked good. Even for him. His nearly black jeans clung to him in just the right places as his black and green t-shirt caught the light and made his eyes even greener. He smirked as he watched Star and Robin dance. Even if they hadn't admitted it to the team he knew something was going on between them. He then saw Wally hadn't shown up yet and took a sigh of relief as he walked over to the bar.

Raven drank the drink and shook her head. "I have to be more drunk to do that, Jinx you should know that." She smirked slightly. "But you go, I'll find another drink then I'll join you."

Roy smiled and nodded, "No problem." He stepped in and noticed the two girl were by the bar. His stomach slightly leap in that moment as he watched Jinx, laugh. He moved forward knowing he was only being followed by Aqualad. He ordered two gin and tonics before leaning into the bar. "Nice place Rave."

"Raven," she corrected. "And I didn't pick it Star did." She stated in a perfect monotone. She liked Roy, he was a nice enough guy, nothing like Wally which was good.

As soon as he walked in the lights seem to only be on him. He was wearing black which should have only been illegal because it made him look more handsome. Raven felt her heart began to race as she gulped down another blue cocktail. "Happy Birthday." She stated softly as she looked at him with her bright eyes.

Jinx danced like she walked a mixture of fluid movements and sex appeal. She knew what looked good on her and went with it. She smelled of sweet peas and honey.

Gar smiled. "Thank you, what are you drinking? "He asked leaning on the bar trying to decide what he wanted to drink.

Roy watched the sorceress with perfect interest. He couldn't help but smile at the way her hips swayed back in forth.

Raven stared down at her drink and frowned. "I don't know what it's called it taste like a sucker." She answered looking back at him.

Jinx saw him watching her and winked at him before going back to dancing.

Gar blinked. "And that upsets you. .. is it Jinx's drink? If so its a sour patch. " He said ordering a bourbon sour.

"I just don't like not knowing what I'm getting myself into. Jinx tends null my need for control." She put the drink down and began to wonder what she should order next. The goal was to let loose but not loose control. "Can I get a water and a shot of tequila?" Both were placed in front of her and she smiled at him. "Cheers." She stated licking the salt of her cup and then tossing the burning drink down her throat. Her face made the briefest look of disgust before she was sucking on her lime.

Gar laughed and looked to her after he took a drink. "Your better off with what Jinx gave you. It's liquor but not hard liquor. " he fought the urge to lick of the salt off her lip.

Jinx walked over to the bar ordering another sugar rimmed drink.

"I'm just about ready to dance." Raven announced feeling the slight buzz of alcohol start to work on her body.

Gar smirked and looked to her with a while. He finished his drink. He held his hand out to her. "May I then? "

Jinx smiled and nodded to her friend with a wink as she "accidentally" bumped into Roy.

Raven licked her lip and gave a look to Jinx. She nodded and took his hand. The music was loud slightly irritating to Raven's ears but she surprised herself by stepping close to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she began to let the rhythm move her body.

Roy didn't even attempt to hide his smirk. "Jinx, you're looking.." He paused letting his eyes wander down her tight body. "enticing." He finished. "You want to dance?" He asked his voice hopeful.

Gar smiled and moved with her, he followed her lead wishing she would really dance with him the way he knew Jinx was about to dance.

Jinx smirked taking his hand holding his hand in hers as she headed towards the dance floor. Every step a sway of the hips."I'll dance but we have to show Tweedledee and dumb how is done. Their over here looking like a middle school dance. " she turned her back to him.

Raven watched as Jinx moved forward nearly knocking her off the dance floor. Roy only smiled as he kept his hands on her hips.

Jinx smirked as she moved against Roy. "Try and keep up. " she teased Raven as she moved to her hips back and forth. Her hands moving to Roy's face, she arched her back.

Gar smiled, "she's challenging us."

Roy pressed his pelvis into hers moving along with the beat his eyes fix on her.

Raven only gritted her teeth and pressed her body into his. "Well she not going to win." She muttered following Jinx's every move arching her body so that she was flush against him.

Jinx smirked licking her licks. "What made you decide to dance with me? " she dripped nearly to the floor slipping back up his body slowly.

Gar whimpered softly he was begging his body to not lose his hold. He tried to keep from poking her, sure that a raging erection was not the best way to win her over. He followed every move she's made with his own, he found himself curious if she was flirting more with him or Jinx.

Felt his entire body flinch as she moved up him. He knew if she kept up he would be in a very interesting situation. Jinx had a way of making people melt like butter. He continued to move letting every part of her slide all over him. "I find you intriguing and Wally has been on my shit list for a while so keeping his slimy hands off you is just another reason." He whispered into her ear.

Raven kept looking over at Jinx's copying her moves until she got and idea of her own. She reached up and whispered, "follow my lead." Into his ear. There was a hint of a smile as she did a spin and the turned her front away from him. Her liquid courage was fueling her and before she could even think about it she began grinding her ass against his hardness. Her dress slid up her thighs as she moved. She kept her back straight letting him keep her up. Her arm rose up snaking up his neck before resting it on the nape of his hairline. She couldn't help it as a small moan escaped her lips. As she pretty much gave him a standing lap dance.

Jinx froze for a brief moment at his name, she'd been doing great at keeping him off her mind. Now she has the sudden ease urge for another drink. She then saw what Rae was doing and followed with something similar. But it was then that she felt prying eyes on her. She was there once second and gone the next leaving him just standing there.

She looked up at Wally, not even sure how she's made it to the patio. She tugged at her wrist that he held firmly in his hand. She could feel it starting to bruise. "Your hurting me. . Let go. " she tried words first shocks would come next.

He backed her up into the brick wall, his voice a grow. "What the fuck do you think your doing? " he didn't give her a chance to answer. "You think of I can't have you I'll let another Titan? " he knew when she panicked her powers didn't always do what she wanted.

Jinx voice shook. "You don't want to do this Wally. You're a hero... don't cross the line to villain." He'd never hurt her before, not physically anyways and this left her feeling terrified and violated. She wouldn't look at him.

He pushed his body tighter to hers. "You're right I'm a hero. But you're nothing Jinx. You don't have a place. You know he'll see that. I'm the best thing that ever happen to you. No one will love you like I do. " his words were full of venom and smelled strongly of Jack.

At that he made his way back inside leaving Jinx to sit on the cold cement floor. She held in tears as she fought to collect herself. A deep bruise forming on her wrist, she knew she had scrapes on her back from the brick hitting the open key hole of her dress.

Wally found his way to the dance floor and somehow ended up dancing with Argent. What could he say he liked dark personalities and pale skin

Gar moaned with her. Once hand grabbed her ass the other her thigh pinning the dress where it was rising. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her. But unlike the hallway this was passionate and unapologetic.

He moved with her his hips not leaving hers as he felt himself lose the battle to keep "it" down. She could now feel just how turned on he was. He worked hard to not give in to his desire to just take her there right on the dance floor. He knew she deserved better than that. But she was fueling his fantasy.

Roy was stunned as he felt like the girl had been physically ripped out his arms. A brief smell of cologne filled his nostrils and he instantly knew what or whom had took her. Flicking his attention on the bar area, he took off in the only direction he could. He found the door to the patio was slightly ajar. Stepping out it only took a second for his green eyes to find what he had been searching for. His mouth turned into an ugly snarl as he cursed, "fucking bastard." under his breath.

"Jinx, are you okay?" He asked his voice dropping in concern. He knelt down to her level and took into account of her injuries. He should have known better than to assume that she would have been safe from him. "I'll kill him." He stated boldly. Rising to his feet.

Back in the club on the dance floor, Raven was press entirely against the birthday boy. Her hand was holding his neck keeping him from leaving her mouth. Her body moved on it's own accord as she continued to grind against his body. Her body felt like electric as she moved and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like the sweetest liquor she had ever experience. She knew that if she kept doing this it was only going to cause a chain reaction of events.

But she couldn't pull away. No matter how she tried. She moaned deeply against his tongue as his hand just kept rising up her leg. She was positive that she was soaked her body making clear as to what it wanted.

Jinx raised her hand, her long elegant fingers rested on his wrist. She shook her head before standing. "Don't let him win. I don't want to wreck Grass stains birthday. " she brushed of her dress trying to make her voice sound stronger than she felt.

She walked over to the railing looking out at the city, her mind still racing. She didn't think of the fact her bare back would be to him. Or the cuts that lingered on her pale skin. She just knew she wasn't a damsel, she was. .. well she'd have to get back to you with whatever that was.

Gar loved every minute of it, he stepped back away from the bright lights and into a dim corner. He sucked on her tongue drawing it into his mouth. His hand traveled up, until his thumb dared to brush over the damp fabric that kept him from what he truly wanted.

He thought about sinking into one of the velvet lined booths. How easily he could make it look as if they were simply making out but really doing so much more. His moans mixed with hers. "Rae..."

He bit the inside of his cheek keeping all his thoughts to himself. He knew that from he had heard, Wally and Jinx's relationship had been similar to a volcano, smoking and unfortunately most the time eruptive. He sighed as he watched her moved to the railing. He could see the bruise and it made him want to rip the speedsters legs off. He crept carefully not to scare her but as soon as he reached her his broad shoulder gently brushed against hers.

"No man should ever leave a mark like this on a woman. If it's not a pleasure mark it doesn't belong on such perfect skin." He said lowering his voice to the best of his abilities. His fingers gently brushed up the back of her hand onto her wrist.

Raven felt like the entire room was spinning. She couldn't really pin point what was causing her dizzy spell, alcohol, her powers, his kiss, the lack of oxygen.. it really could have been anything at this point. Straining her neck by kissing him over her shoulder ended briefly as he moved her against one of the darker corners. Her mind began to race as his fingers did what they wanted and she didn't stopped them but willed them to continue.

Kissing him her body shuttered as she spun around and let her hands rest on the button of his jeans.

Jinx felt her cheeks turn pink, she didn't even realize she was leaning into him. She was tall, and slender she almost felt delicate next to him. "Not that it's an excuse but I don't feel like he's in his right mind. .." she didn't look at him as she ton a sharp intake of breath. She then swallow it down. "We can either let it ruin our night. .. or we can ruin his. ." She smirked but it never reached her eyes.

He wanted her, more than he even knew it was possible to want another person. He was so hard it hurt. He let his thumb trail over what he found that made her gasp. With a fanged smile he spoke in a husky tone. "what do you say we go somewhere with less people? "

Roy smirked as he pressed his chest into her shoulder. "What did you have in mind?" He questioned his fingers twirling a piece of her pink hair.

She looked at him her eyes half laden as she stared at him like she could almost see the words as they tumbled from his mouth. Her body bucked against his fingers and she found that she was wanting him, all of him. Licking her red swollen lips and nodded and let him take her hand with his.

Jinx felt herself relaxing into him, she could smell his cologne but it wasn't over powering. She liked that, she also liked the way he was playing with her hair. "First I need a drink then second we could act like we're all over each other. He'd hate it. "

Gar first lead her to a back hallway. Pushing her up against the wall he kissed her again. He couldn't keep his hands off her. "Your so damn sexy Rae." He moaned into her lips. "Where do we go? " he didn't know Jinx head left Raven in charge of her car, meaning she had the keys.

Roy didn't even miss a beat. "I don't even need another drink for that." He replied smugly his arm wrapping around her waist. "Come lets find you a cocktail."

She couldn't seem to get enough of his perfect taste. Like a personal drug she took in as much as possible. Her body arched off the wall her chest heaving against his. She whimpered softly as his hands ran down her sides. "Where do we go?" rang in her ears and she began to think. "I..." then it hit her. "Jinx's car." Reading his mind. "I can teleport us." She stated blinking at him with her lust eyes.

Jinx walked in with him, her hips swaying as his hands rested against her tiny waist. She got her drink at the bar this one was pink and stronger. "Don't let him take me again. .. please?" She asked looking up at his green eyes.

"Do it. " he said his lips finding hers again he hoped that when the arrived in hopefully Jinx's back seat he'd be between her legs above her. His hands held her ass and hips.

"He even moves an inch, he'll regret it." He replied knowing he would have to vigilant, but that wasn't so hard when he was the best archer in the city. His hand gripped her waist a little tighter knowing it would only take one look before Kid Flash would be having a shit fit. He closed her against the bar keeping barricaded with his shoulders.

Raven felt her magic work slowly as she focused on the car, the backseat as her destination. They landed softly in against the leather seats and Raven found herself wide eyed looking at him. Her body was hot and she knew that her next move was only going to insure his drive for her. She slowly lifted her hips up off the seat. She pulled her new underwear off and down her legs before tossing them to the ground.

Jinx took a slow slip of her drink. "It occurs to me. I don't know much about you. Other than your built like a brick wall. " she said letting her eyes travel over his body.

Wally felt his skin boil, she hadn't learned a damn thing. And his "friend" wasn't being a very good one. He took a deep breath reeling over he looked to Roy. "Don't you know the guy code? "

Gar was hit with her intoxicating smell, he had to have a taste. He dive between her legs at the sight of her panties dropping. His hands having slid up her skirt now griping her hips. He took long slow laps shuttering at the tasted of her desire. He slipped his tongue inside her gratefully it was slightly longer as it explored her deepths.

Before he could answer he felt him rush over. Roy clenched his mouth as he turned and looked at Wally in the eye. "I know the guy code, but you seem don't know the code about abuse." He retorted. "Get out of here Wally, I'm not interested in fighting you tonight."

Raven nearly orgasm right there as his tongue found her. Her legs clenched around his head, as her breath sparked. "Gar." She whined.

"Really you'd choose the little whore over a real Titan? Maybe you deserve her then. "He turned on his heals storming off to the other side of the bar ordering another heavy drink. He played hurt well and it got women to flock him this time the bar tender.

Jinx was once again looming at the floor she could feel his anger and the way he watched her. She knew if he left her side even for a second she'd be in trouble.

Gar moaned at that sound before sucking on her clit, he pushed two fingers slowly inside her trying to gauge how tight she was. "Yes Rae?" He asked his lips still around her pleasure button.

"She as much as a Titan as you are." He bit moving his feet over still blocking him from her. As soon as he was on the other side of the bar he grabbed her wrist. "Come on babe. I'm making it my personal mission to make sure you're safe from that Prick." He tossed his thumb back towards the "prick".

She was tight as to be expected but she only moaned in response to his fingers. She had to admit he seemed to know exactly where and how to touch her. She abandoned all thoughts of her friend and focused on him and how he was bring her to edge faster than she ever thought possible. As soon as her breath grew shorter she knew she needed him. "Gar please I need you." Her voice low and pleading. Her hips moved against his hand, her eyes deep dark violet in the dark car.

Jinx nodded her head was spinning, she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol, having forgotten to breathe, or the stress of the night. She moved her arm so instead of her wrist he held her small hand. She had enough of being dragged around by her wrist for one life time.

Wally watched angrily plotting his next move. He'd win even if it broke both Titans.

Gar had a fleeing thought as he stood as well as he could in the car, pulling off his pants he popped Jinx's glove box. Sure enough, there were condoms in it. He grabbed one reminding himself to thank her later. He rolled it on before kissing her. He knew he needed her just as bad as she needed him.

His tongue pushed into her mouth as his one hand gripped her hip the other guiding himself. He wasn't sure how experienced she was but going out on a limb he'd guess not much. He went on the theory of do it like a band aid. Quick and in one motion. He thrust into her with a moan as he held himself still once he was buried into her. His hand that had been on himself moved to play with her clit. He loved how tight she was, like she was made for him.

Roy gripped her hand like his life depended on it he had chosen one drink instead of his usual four. He pulled her away from the lights and into booth. Leaning in to her he smiled. "Jinx I'm going be honest you have like the best body." His hand once again tangled itself into her pink silk hair. While the other one rested on her thigh. He wanted to kiss her. He was planning on kissing her. But he wanted it to be her idea first.

Raven watched intently as he put the process of rolling on a condom there was something so final about it. Her legs rubbed against themselves as he moved back to her. This was it not going back now. With her body on fire she spread her legs and let him stoke her softly with his head. Kisses him with sloppy kisses she waited until she felt him.

It was a quick movement. He thrust deep inside her and she inhaled as a moan rumbled in her chest. She had two thoughts cross her mind. One she would be have to pay Jinx back for getting her prepared for this. She knew if not for her experiences beforehand this would have been a different experience entirely.

Secondly she arched her ass up so he was completely buried deep in her to very hilt of his body, which made her realized she would never feel this full again. He was perfect in size and hardness. Exhaling slowly she opened her eyes and gave him a request. "Faster." Her hands gripped the fabric off his back as he began to move.

Jinx blushed brightly, her body arched of its own will. "Aren't you just a smooth talker. "She smirked. "But I guess I owe my hero a kiss."

Gar moaned giving her everything she asked for. Reminding himself this was going to be his best birthday. His own sloppy kisses meet hers as he thrust both faster and softly harder as he got into it.

Roy had coy smile as he leaned in to her. He was careful as he gently picked her chin up. He watched her lips as he moved and eventually touched her lips with his. He inhaled her scent and gave it a second before he moved pressing his mouth on hers.

She gripped his neck like it was an desperate need to hold on to him. She couldn't seem to recall anything except his name. He sped up his efforts and hit her exactly she needed. Mumbling softly she began arch riding on that deep feeling. "Garfield!"

Jinx as hard as she could be was delicate and complicated. She knew what she wanted in life and did what it took to get it. Sometimes that made her come across as brash. But in this kiss, like every kiss she showed how sweet she could be. Her lips treated like honey, her scent was sweet peas.

Gar moaned "Raven!" his name, his real full name on her lips was all it took. His left hand still played with her clit as he slammed in as deep and fast as he could. He road or the wondrous feeling with a few well placed thrusts. Only hoping he made her feel just as good.

Roy wasn't one for sweet kisses he took girls and he showed them exactly what they were missing in life. So with Jinx he found himself completely confused as he continued to only give her soft delicate kisses like she would break at any second. He only scooted closer to her body.

She moaned deeply moving along with him it wasn't long before she fell her head spinning while all the colors and lights faded together. She never had an orgasm like that, and honestly she didn't know it could feel like that. As soon as he fell on to her shaking body did she whisper, "Happy Birthday Gar."

Jinx smirked into the kiss, she knew what he wanted and she could give it to him. She nipped his bottom letting a spark catch him. She moved to his lap.

Gar licked his lips. "My best birthday yet. " he moved carefully to pull out of her. "We should get her car detailed..." he took breath breathing in the scent of them both.

Roy gasped as he was forced to raise his head up to meet her knew height. there was no way he was going to pull away now. No way in hell. She sunk down on his lap and his body stirred. Already half mass from her intoxicating kisses, he could only guess how long it was before shed feel how hard she was making him.

Raven blushed as the smell of rubber and sex lingered in the small space around them. She felt so dizzy from it all she could do was look up at the ceiling and mouth her mantra. She hoped Jinx wouldn't kill her, she couldn't see the girl being too upset considering she was pushing the Empath down a worldly path. She made no attempts to find her underwear or even pull down her dress. She just laid there her inebriated brain grinding the gears trying to understand her actions.

Old Raven would never do this. She wouldn't get so drunk, grind her ass like she was in the movie dirty dancing , and she would never have drunk hook up, especially in the back of a car. But she wasn't old Raven anymore. And somewhere deep down that scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I decided to bold Raven and Beast Boy's parts. I wanted to make it a bit easier to understand. Thanks to those following this story and seeing some interest in it. To everyone else, sorry it's not perfect.

Jinx wiggled her hips until she found herself in a comfortable position. She sat straddling his waist, her long legs bent against his, the softy creamy expanse of them with in his reach. Her dress shifted a tad bit higher but didn't expose anything.

She may not be an empath but she had her own way of reading people. She ran her fingers over his chest, before once hand found is easy to his red hair. Her kisses were becoming more needful than delicate. She needed to feel like the old Jinx. Beautiful and smart. She was so tired of feeling broken.

 **Beast boy who'd had one drink and was far from drunk liked to her. "Can I drive is home? If they haven't missed us yet, they won't miss us at all. " he pulled her into an upright position and kissed her gently. He hoped she knew he wanted more than this hookup. But for now he knew she wasn't his yet.**

Roy did his best to keep himself from being so turned on. But with her like this it was all in vain. His hands moved down and cupped her ass for a brief moment pulling her right against his middle. Then they moved down her long legs. He wanted to think of somewhere to go way from all these eyes and and a way from him. Pulling away from her mouth he got lost in her pink orbs. "Let's go somewhere else?" He asked out of breath.  
 **  
She softly kissed him back and nodded. "I'm so tired." She whispered. And then got she proceeded to climb over the seats to the passenger side. "I don't have her keys but I can start the engine with my powers." She slurred a bit.**

Jinx smiled. "Rae has my keys. .. and I think she left already... " she whimpered softly as he got close to her knee. She blushed brightly, as her mind thought I'd what she hoped Raven was doing.

 **Gar laughed and picked up the keys she'd dropped on the floor when they transported in. He fixed his pants before climbing in the front seat. "I'll get us home safe and you can be in whatever bed you want to asleep in."**

If his smile could talk it would say a million things about how luck was only on his side. "You're lucky that I have a car huh?" He spoke with a gleam in his eye. He pulled her out of the booth. Pausing for a moment until Wally's back was turned then he wrapped his arm around her thin shoulder and directed her out the door.  
 **  
Raven settled into the seat not feeling really anything her brain was so gone at this point she just began to spurt out whatever was on her mind. "Gar. When I masturbate I think it's you touching me." She spoke her voice slightly higher than usual.**

"She has my house keys too.." she sighed as she walked out of the club making sure he didn't catch sight of her. "Guess I'll crash at a hotel tonight. " she huffed "You really are coming to my rescue tonight aren't you? "  
 **  
Gar let out a soft moan as he drove them to the tower. "Really Rae? " he flashed her a bright smile. "I think about you too."**

Roy smirked at this. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Walking on to the sidewalk it was cool and breezy. "Well I think you should come to my hotel. I have a reservation at the Hilton in town." He opened the passenger door to the black car for her. "If you let me I'll be your hero for the night." He said in sultry voice.  
 **  
Her eyes were closed from the bright lights that were passing by. "I'm being honest but if you say anything to Jinx I'll deny it. But you are better at giving orgasms." She slurred.  
**  
Jinx shutter at his voice. "I don't put out on the first date, and you haven't even asked me out yet. Does your offer still stand. "  
 **  
"You slept with Jinx? " he asked with a small smile. He felt guilty, was he taking advantage of her? He hasn't realized she'd been that drunk.**

He smirked "you don't put out? Huh? Well I just thought we were enjoying each other's company. The offer stands as long you don't mine sharing a bed. Do share beds on drunken one night-nonstands?" He asked  
 **  
She scoffed and took a deep breath. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."**

"If I can borrow a shirt I'll share a bed. " she smiled settling into his seat. "You're a ladies man. I know you could have taken somebody home for fun if you wanted."  
 **  
"I don't think any differently of you." he parked and opened the the door for her.**

Roy frowned for a second then he remembered his gym bag in the back. "I'm sure I can managed that. And I think you are fun." He replied.  
 **  
"Good." She smiled at him and getting out the car. She stumbled a bit and the grabbed his arm "Can you get me some water?"**

Jinx smiled again. "You have no idea how fun I can be." she looked at him. "How much farther?"  
 **  
Gar picked her up and carried her inside worried she'd fall. He got her a large glass of water after he set her on the sofa.**

Roy raised his eyebrow and turned into a parking lot. "I guess I'll take your word for it. We are here." He got out and opened the trunk and pulled out his grey workout shirt. He was glad that he washed it. Then he went in and checked in gym bag in tote.

 **"Thank you." She thanked and took the water from him. She gulped it down greedily and looked at him though her glassy eyes. "Can I wear that?" She asked pointing to his black shirt.**

Jinx walked with him, once inside the room she turned her back to him dropping her dress. He had a perfect view of her back all the way down to her tiny thong. She pulled on his shirt before leaning over to take off her three inch heals. "Hey Roy, thanks." she said turning to him.

 **Gar took it off and handed it to her with a nod. "Do you want more water and help to bed? "His mind racing as he watched her.**

Roy felt his every inch of his skin prick, all the hair on his neck stood up as he watched her intently. He knew what she was doing showing off the goods so he'd want more. It was a silly stupid game that women played and he had been in the boat before. He had a good concision he did. He cared about Jinx he knew after Wally her guard would be up. So why did not being able to sleep with her bother him so much?

Maybe it was because she had given him so much at the club and it wasn't until they were in the car, AFTER he had told her to come back with him did she tell him that he wasn't going to anywhere tonight. He tried to reason with himself. She wasn't the typical fan girl. BUT she was Jinx. So that made all the stories about her, Wally had told not true then. So instead of pressing her he left it alone, hell with a view like that he could always find a quick solution in the bathroom.

"The shirt fits you better than it does me." He noted watching the shoulder slightly fall off her narrow pale shoulder. He licked his lips and began undressing himself. He kicked his shoes off and then unbuckled his belt and his jeans fell down to his ankles. His arm rose and his fingers gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it clean off his head. He could feel her eyes as they started down his freckled shoulders, and then down the panes of his chest. His six pack abs was also another reason so many girls flocked to him. He did a horrible job hiding the smile on his lips as his boxer briefs held nothing for the imagination. He was turned on by what he saw seconds earlier and he wasn't about to hide it either. The very tip of him poked out of the waist band, all standing attention for her.

She be sorry she missed out. He gave her a look before nodding. "Well I'm going to wash up before bed. Do you need to use the bathroom first?" He prayed her answer would be no.

 **Raven felt her eyes stop right on the muscles that lined his chest. She suddenly had a strong desire to kiss and nip every single crevice his green body had to offer her. After a long moment of staring and her face flushing she grabbed his shirt and smelled it. A tiny smile pressed on her lips as she peeked back up at him. She stood and raised her arms, "will you help me?" She asked. There was something about being help by him. He took a step forward unsure of what she wanted. "Pull my dress up and off me?" She spoke thinking that she had made it pretty obvious.**

Jinx blushed, her cheeks tinted to almost the color of her hair, as she ran her tongue over her lips. Her body was hungry but she had more respected for both of them. She didn't mind Roy, and that peaked her interest. She shook her head slowly her eyes traveling over every delicious inch of him. "I'm good. Thank you. "She moved and jumped onto the bed with a playful smile as she crossed her ankles. She rose a brow. "What's that Tattoo of?"

 **Gar stood in front of her and slowly unzipped her dress, his fingers brushing the soft skin hidden under it. His eyes watching hers. "Did you know your the most beautiful women I've ever seen. "He pulled it slowly off her body. Realizing her panties were still down in Jinx's car.**

Roy smile fell off his face as he looked down at the black ink on his body. It was a spiral tattoo that circled along his pectoral. One could it looked something like a tribal with the dark triangle shapes. He on the other hand knew better. He shrugged and placed a fake smile on his mouth. "I got this one in Cambridge." He stated like he was proud of the permanent mark when in actuality he had no recollection of the night. Instead of waiting for further explanation he moved on showing her his left bicep, "This was my first one." He pointed showing her the green ink on his shoulder. Over the the tattoo was a banner with the word 'Pesadilla.' The creature it self looked like a winged demon with the body of a snake. "Pesadilla means nightmare in Spanish and this is just one of many that haunt me from time to time." He explained flexing a bit. He switched sided and showed her his other shoulder that had a skull with a bow behind it. The teeth were replaced with arrow heads. "This was a very tribal tattoo, and my mentor hand one similar on his chest."

His eyes watch her curiously. "I'm going to get a scorpion above it I just haven't had time." He finished dropped his hands to the side. "What about you, Clover? You got any tats you're hiding on that perfect body?"  
 **  
Raven could help but feel her skin prick as goosebumps flooded along her legs and arms. She stepped out her dress and nodded. "You're making me blush Garfield." She murmured softly. Her right hand moved to her back as she unclasp her bra. She let it fall to the ground leaving her absolutely naked. She popped her hip out slightly as alcohol made her more confident than usual. She turned slightly and grabbed his shirt. Before she put it on she made a strange request. "Kiss me?"**

"Clover? " she asked tilting her head to the side. "I have one. And maybe I'll let you look for it one day. "She had hung on his every word as he displaced his works of art. "Go shower so I can cuddle you. " she said matter of factly.

 **Gar didn't have to be asked twice, he pulled her inrush his strong arms and kissed her gently his hands cupping the back of her head. "Sleep in my arms tonight? "**

"Yes Clover. You're the one always saying you bad luck. I'm not going to let away with that." He smirked and began moving towards the bathroom by the way I never said I was going in to shower. I'm going in there to fix this massive boner you've caused." Roy was never one to beat around the bush. He grabbed his gym bag and gave her fleeting glance.

 **Raven moaned in response. It didn't matter how she felt his kisses always made her feel like she was higher then the sky. The feeling of his bare chest against hers made her want to never wear clothes again if it meant she could wear him. She pulled away to look into his green gems. "Yes please." She whispered.**

Jinx smiled. "See I am bad luck, and you said wash up." She reminded. "You could just stay here and take care of that if you wanted." Her face was flush as she covered it with a pillow.

 **Gar scooped her up in his arms taking her to his room. He carefully put his thumb on the scanner. It was much cleaner than when he'd been young. He carefully laid her on his bed before pulling off his shoes and pants.**

Roy scowled as he realized he indeed had said 'wash up'. He wanted to take her up on her offer, but he had other business to attend to. Flashing her a mischievous grin that when unseen thanks to a pillow. In a rash decision he dropped his bag and climbed on the bed essentially pinning her under him. He removed the pillow and looked at her confused eyes. Leaning down he kissed her, just like he had a club soft careful, not to scare her. He didn't want her to come to the conclusion that he was using every bit of control not do what he wanted. He would just love to pull her skimpy little panties down her delicious legs and fuck her senseless, but he wasn't going to. He was player not a raper.

With this he couldn't help but gently reach under the covers and gently stroke her exposed hip. "If I stayed in here I'd want you to watch and I know you don't want do that." He said before sucking on her perfect fat lip. Then with that moment he was up off her and treading back to the bathroom.

Once inside he decided that to avoid suspicion he would turn on the shower. He dropped his boxers freeing himself. Looking down at his erection he huffed and grabbed his shaft. "Stupid bitch." he muttered. As soon as he behind a close door, his anger got the best of him. He leaned against the counter and worked on himself. His eyes closed as each sensation sparked a feeling of euphoria. His mind wander as he thought about pinning Jinx to the bed with his strong shoulders. Taking her over and over until she begged to let go. He smiled at the thought of her whimpers and moans as he fucked her until he was satisfied. In every position possible. As he came he cursed her name for not being the one who got him off.

After cleaning up he brushed his teeth his eye never leaving his open gym bag. He figured he had about five minutes before it started hinting that something was going down besides just a hand job. Turned away as part of himself began to berate himself. His mind began to list off multiple reason why he shouldn't, just like it did every time he wanted shoot up. One your superhero. Well that was given and technically he had been taking a year off to do "solo" work. Two you're giving into your addiction. True. He was addicted but it wasn't something he was to worried about he was being careful and only using when it was absolutely dire. Three unlike most times he had a guest that knew him and had a criminal record. His eye twitched at the thought. He bit his cheek and looked back the bag.

He had to. It was dire. He grabbed his supplies and prep them. He took out his green lighter and began to melt the black drug. Once it was in liquid form he grabbed his belt from his pants. He wrapped it around his tight muscle a few times waiting for his vein to start to rise. He clenched his fist a few times, grabbing the needle. He pulled the plunger back sucking the fluid up inside. Raising it he looked for air bubbles. Not seeing any he flicked it with his finger for good measure. Looking down at his arm he pierced the vein and pushed the plunger in, sending sweet black evil straight into his blood stream.

He left the needle in his arm as he unwrapped his arm. Exhaling slowly he felt the sudden relief of the drug, began to work its magic. Once again he felt more like himself. Pulling the needle out he tucked it back into his small tin container.  
 **  
Raven took a deep breath of his smell that identified his room from others. She looked tired and felt exhausted as she grabbed his shirt and threw it on covering her naked self. The fabric was soft and seem to caress her skin. She sighed as she watched him.**

Jinx squirmed in the large king sized bed, she let her knees rub together. She thought about joining him in a sense. If he could play with himself so could she. It had been a long time she'd thought about a man. It was a nice change. She bit her lip enough out would still be red when he came out.

She shuttered as she found a towel to wipe her hand off before knocking on the bathroom door. "Having trouble big boy?" She asked leaning on the door.

 **Beast boy smiled at her, he climbed into bed beside her. His messy hair falling into his eyes as he pulled her into his chest. He kissed her forehead with a smile. "Sleep Rae. You'll need it in the morning."**

Roy sat up straighter as if he had been caught, with his hand in the cookie jar. He shifted and shoved his items back into his bag. He cleared his throat cursing himself for being so long. He shut off the water and opened the door, absent mindlessly leaving his green lighter on the other side of the counter. His green eyes met hers a happy grin on his face. "I decide shower was good idea after all." He lied glad he and rinsed off in the shower before hand.

 **She snuggled into the crook of his chest and nodded. "Okay don't leave in the morning okay?" She asked softly.**

Jinx tousled his damp hair. "I like your hair a mess. Makes you less perfect. " she walked back over to the bed. She once again launched herself in the air dropping onto the bed. "Tell me about yourself Red."

 **Gar chuckled. "It's my room Rae I'm not going anywhere. "**

He walked after her and followed her movement he grabbed the blanket and tossed it to her side of the bed. "I'm a blanket hog's best friend." He smirked falling on to the left side of the bed. "I can't sleep with anything more than a sheet." He rested his hands behind his hand behind his head feeling like he was walking on cloud nine now. "What else do you want to know?"  
 **  
Raven fell into a deep sleep her hands in small balls that rested on his chest her cheek on his shoulder.**

"Anything your willing to share. " she curled into the blankets, the fact she was now underweight made her always cold. She curled up slightly info a position that made her feel safe as she watched him. Her face resting on her hand as she laid on her side. "You become a hero for the ladies or just a bonus?" She half teased, the idea the Wally may have let her secrets slip to his friend haunted her.  
 **  
Gar kept her close glad he kept both bottled water and Tylenol in his room. He was sure she'd want it in the morning. But over all he couldn't imagine a better birthday as he drifted to sleep.**

He got a far away look in his eye as he stared at the ceiling. "I was taught to be a hero, the ladies just seem to flock to something that can protect them." He stopped as he looked towards her. "What about you? Villain life always seemed to fit you better."

Jinx shrugged. "I'm just looking for where I fit. I can't seem to do anything right. I got tired of always watching my back." she looked down at the at the pillow."and I've never had trouble with the ladies myself."

"Oh? That's hot." He said slightly surprised. He shouldn't be he knowing that she had many secrets. "You ever indulged in said girls?"

Jinx laughed closing her eyes. "I don't play around if I'm in a relationship. I'm a one soul girl." She said as she let herself relax some. She had to admit she was very tired. Something she had been feeling more frequently.

"Oh..." He paused noticing her closed eyes. "I should have figured. So does some hold your soul right now little Clover?" He was mainly asking since she didn't really seem interested in him or what he was offering her.

"No. I'm still broken. I'm trying to fix myself I just don't seem to be getting anywhere with it. " she sighed her shoulders heaved softly. "I know I'm a catch, but all I can think is I'll never be enough." She moved a little closer.

"Well for what it's worth I'm broken too. And I avoid relationships like the plague because I can't be good enough. It a just not in my nature." He tossed her pink hair back glad that it was dark so he couldn't see the track mark on his arm.

She opened her purplish pink eyes. "I think you're good enough. Or could be if you tried. "She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "You're just not going to get it with a fan. You need a real women. "

"Too bad I don't know any real women huh?" He jested

Jinx playful pushed her hands into his chest the bruise from earlier looking darker in the shadows. "Hey I'm still looking for a real man. "

"Sorry I'm not man enough for you." He teased once more.

"You might be if you tired. I require work Red. I'm not somebody you bed and leave. " she left her fingers on his strong chest her eyes closing again. Her breath slowing down sleep was winning .

Seeing exhaustion taking a hold of her he waited until he knew she was asleep. Once she was he slightly pulled away from her tiny body. Her words ringing in his ears as he stared at the dark shadows of the room. He should have drank more. He should have bought her own hotel. He shouldn't have expected that she jump at the idea of a good fuck. 'I require work Red.' He sighed as he thought more on it. "Sorry Jinx, but I'm just not the type that you want to get involved with." came his confession then he turned over and force his body to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven awoke with a killer headache. She looked around the room slightly confused where she was. Closing them again she fought with her aching brain. She scratched at her violet locks and felt a sudden need to purge. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that drinking was never something she liked doing. Opening her eyes once more she focused at what she could remember. Garfield's party. The Club. Blue shitty drinks and a shit ton of hard liquor. Being an empath she only seem to take on other peoples inebriated emotions which in turn made her feel more wasted. She sighed once more eyeing a water bottle. She opened and began chugging it before it hit her.**  
 **  
"Oh dear Azar." She mumbled as sudden memories of sex in the backseat of a car took hold. She looked to her side and saw one person that she rather see in this situation.**

Jinx woke up early, she had no idea how it happened but her head was laying on his chest, he arm draped over its broad expanse. Her one leg tangle around his. A soft blush creeping across her face as she tried to get up with our waking him. He mind trying to figure out when she became a cuddler. Or when he got so handsome.  
 **  
Gar opened his eyes he reached to his nightstand and picked up the medicine. "This will help beautiful. " his voice deep with sleep still. As he sat up the sheet feel from his body, the lines of his chest showing themselves as he streched a bit. He was waiting to see how she responded to what they'd done.**

He felt the girl began to stir twenty minutes earlier. He was a light sleeper and the tiniest even fraction of sound or movement woke him. Roy grabbed her waist and pulled her flush with himself. "Good Morning Clover." He mumbled his eyes still closed. He didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as she did, he was frankly use to this.  
 **  
Raven took the pills from his hand, her eyes never leaving the deep green that covered his skin. She took the pills with one giant gulp and then gave him a look. Exhaling slowly she sank back down into his warm faded gray blankets. After a moment of quietness she bit her lip and looked up at him. "So um... did I really give you part of my virginity in the backseat of a car?" She asked hoping that was just a terrible dream she made up in her head.**

"Hey Red, sorry I was trying to not wake you up." She said softly. Her heart raced a bit as her mind shifted through a mixture of thoughts. This felt nice, she chewed the inside of her lip. She then made a choice she was sure she was going to regret. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him.

 **Gar eyes widened. "Yeah I guess you did. Had I known that I would have done you better." He was watching her hoping she didn't regret it as much as he thought she might.**

He smiled at her "I was awake twenty minutes before you ." He answered honestly. What he hadn't expected was her lips to feel like heaven when she kiss him. Moaning into her mouth he grabbed her back pulling her up as he sat up. She tasted like heaven and sin all rolled up into a tight perfect little body.

He grunted hoping she wouldn't pull away his hand gently tickled the exposed skin from the hem of his t shirt that she wore. Her hip bone very defined and he found himself wishing he knew the ways around her right little body.

 **She was slightly surprised at his shock. "Did I not mention that before?" When had her sense of control completely disappeared from her grasp. Pulling down on her shirt she looked back up at him with her big violet eyes. "You did me more than fine. If I remember correctly."  
**  
Jinx moaned with him, her kiss leaving tiny little shocks over his lips. Her hands moved slowly over his chest causing the same pleasurable little sparks. She let her tongue reach out and touch his bottom lip. Her eyes closing slowly as she moved to slip into his lap. Forgetting she'd never put her panties back on the night before.

 **Gar smiled and leaned down his hand cupped her cheek. His lips slowly pressing into hers. He wanted at least one last kiss before she ran from him.**

Roy head spun as electricity coursed through his veins. Feeling her climb on to his lap on willed him on. Fueling his fire like she was pure gasoline. Arching against her body he could feel the morning arousal starting to pulse under her body. His left hand drifted slow and steady until he found something of interest. She was groomed well and he found her lack of pubic hair, even more of a turn on. Moving like a cat trying to catch its prey. His finger petted her clit with soft curious strokes.  
 **  
Raven felt herself start to melt like water being poured over a glass of ice. It cracked and stirred in her very soul. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into her.**

Jinx whimpered, her hips jumped at his touch. Her skin was soft like silk. She was quickly getting just as turned on as him. Her hips rocked as she grinding against his.

 **He found himself pining her to the bed, his tongue ribbing over her bottom lip as he pressed his body into hers. God he loved how she felt against him.**

He continued his magic on her. Wanting to create the same spark that she seemed to be doing to him. Snaking his tongue along with hers he fought to keep his breath steady. It was that fucking amazing noise she was making. Moving his hand down his fingers touched her finding that she was warm and wet. He shifted his weight as his own need felt like it was on fire. He wanted to stop respect her.

But how could he when she was so _intoxicating?_  
 **  
Raven gasped is surprise as her body was pushed into the mattress. Her body naturally arched against his. Her chest heaving into his. He tasted like the clearest water and she couldn't get enough she was so thirsty.**

Jinx whimpers were now full blown moans. She key her nails over his skin. Her tongue danced with his before she sucked on his. She was losing her breath herself as she pulled away taking a slow long breath. "Roy. ." Her voice was lusty as she wiggled. "What if I changed my mind? Let's just have fun..."  
 **  
Gar ran his hand up her leg as he kissed from her lips over to her neck. "How about I give you a time you can remember? "He asked his hips pushed to hers.  
**  
Roy gripped her shoulder and somehow pulled away from her spell binding lips. "Jinx." His voice deep unlike his playful lust one. "If we start I won't be able to stop." It was a warning that she couldn't go back on. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the demon inside that desperately wanted to be let out. With his laden eye he pleaded for her to say yes because Lord knew if she didn't he would be shooting up the rest of his stash. ****

**Raven rocked her body moaning deeply. "Okay." Came her small voice. Her head falling letting him have more access to her flesh.**

Jinx nodded as she swallowed hard. She pulled off his shirt, she had a small Mandala tattooed between her shoulder and neck. It was no bigger than a quarter. If you didn't know better you'd think it looked raised. It was definitely fresh, maybe a few weeks old. She looked to him. "If your clean. . I'm on the pill." Her voice was almost a moan.

 **He moved to her ankle, he started with soft kisses. His rough tongue touching her soft warm skin. He slowly moved his way up nipping at the back of her knee. The a long lick over the curve of her hip as he pushed the shirt up. He breathed in her scent, with a gentle purr. He slowly slid is tongue through her delicate folds.**

Using his strength he flipped her over on to her back. He wasted no time, his fingers buried into her sweet core, he didn't want any excuse to stop. Jinx was tall with legs that made the men drool. Being a woman she had the smallest hips he'd seen, but what he loved was her the middle of her. Her hips, and her taunt stomach. Roy had a theory about boobs the bigger the were the bigger the bitch. Jinx was small, she maybe be able to sport a B cup that is on the days she actually ate.

Something that would be disappointed to others wasn't a big deal for him. He watched as her whole body seemed to shutter and spasms under his fingers. He found that while she like the thrusting feeling as soon as he found her g spot she like better when his long fingers stroke it rapidly. Just like the action he was doing with his fingers he was telling her to come. Trust him.  
 **  
Raven arched her back as soon as his tongue reached her she gasped and opened her legs wider and digging her left heel into the mattress, propping her knee up, to give him a better angle. She wondered how she went so long without oral. It suddenly made her wish she would never have to go with out it again. She whispered his name with an desperate breath as his tongue circled her favorite spot she loved. "That feels like heaven." she mumbled tugging softly on his green hair.**

Jinx's tiny body arched high, her long legs were solid muscle. Her knees bent to give him access to what he wanted. Her moans were slowly growing louder as her eyes closed and her lips parted. She clutched at the blankets under herself trying desperately to get a hold on somethings. She'd never been with a guy who made her a priority. It was always a race to see who came first. And it normally wasn't her.

Her body arched higher, pulled tight like his bow. He knew how to pull her string, there was no doubt to that. Her body shook around his fingers as she saw stars.."mmmmm Roy."

 **Gars smile grew as he lucked the taste of her desire from his lips. He let his tongue dive back into its new playground. It swirled first over her pleasure button before sucking on it softly. Tugging on it between his lips, before letting his tongue explore deeper. "You're my heaven. "**

He watched delighted as her face showed the pure raw emotion she couldn't hide behind. Feeling her body succumb to what he was doing. "Yes my little Clover?" He asked leaning down to kiss her. His fingers were removed and gently stroked her clit. He removed his underwear and threw it over his shoulder. His smirk showed how proud he was his body. He leaned back down and began kissing her scent from her skin. He moved into the space of her legs and brushed the head of himself up and down her.  
 **  
Her legs shook as orgasm moved up through her core, her stomach and straight to her brain. She whimpered and rose her hips off the bed. "Oh Gar." She spoke low finally come down from her high.**

Jinx kissed him deeply with need filed sparks between them. Her body aching for him she hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him with one fluid motion so he was buried deep inside her. Her moan echoing into his mouth.  
 **  
He let her ride out the pleasure miming it. He licked her clean smirking up at her he slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Searching for her g-spot with each purposeful thrust. "Yes Rae?"**

He wanted to say that he fell into her with ease. Or even that he slid in but that would be a lie. The force of her leg and being caught off guard he slammed into her. Groaning he opened his eyes to look at her face. Seeing only pleasure he smirk rising his hip up and then repeated the action. God she was tight he could tell she had been deprived for a long time. His body shook as he pulled out of her with a loud pop. "Come on I have a better angle." He slightly traced her tattoo before he guided her body up took her from behind. "Christ." He mumbled. "You're tighter than I imagined."

 **She wiggled on the bed he wasn't letting her come all the way down before he was trying to coax another mind shattering orgasm out of her. His fingers hit that spot over and and over. The fire only starting to rage as she build up to another orgasm.**

Jinx moaned and followed his lead. She hit her poor head on the hotel head bored with her legs far enough apart to give him what he wanted. "Does it feel good? " she asked in a breathy voice her lust building. God how she missed feeling full.  
 **  
Gar watched her face as he then let his thumb brush over her clit, as his fingers pumped in an out of that spot. He loved watching her, as much as his own body ached for her he couldn't stop watching her ride out the waves of pleasure he was giving her.**

He smiled as he could sit and watch himself disappeared inside her body all day but as he pleasure grew he found himself wanting hers to as well. "God it feels better good." He leaned to her one hand on her hip the other on the other side flicking her clit with every thrust. He knew with her perfect body that he had chosen correctly to be patient.

 **Raven cried out her body give in to him. With her legs shaking She begged for him to take her.**

Jinx felt herself growing tighter with each thrust. Her moans louder as she entire body shook. Pleasure surged through her body as she came around him. Hard. No other way to describe it, she slammed herself down against him.

 **Gar moved up her body kissing her as his hands searched guys night stand for a condom. Once he found one and got it on he slowly let himself slid into her with a deep purr like growl.**

He moved at speed he was even impressed with as he felt her body orgasming for him. And fuck was it amazing. He'd never lie he always told the truth. He had been with many women. All ranging in shapes sizes and nationalities. Not once had he made someone orgasm like that. He gripped her hips wanting, no needing release. Knowing her orgasm wouldn't last he sped up still inching towards his pleasure.

Her walls began to loosen once more and he grunted angrily with himself. He was close so close but not close enough to come with her. Continuing he only kept her under him pounding selfishly into her body. He didn't know how long it took but he only prayed that she wouldn't be too upset that he continued his assault on her beautiful body.

Finally he did reach that glorious end and fell onto her back. His heart racing and sweat clinging to his chest. "Sorry." He mumbled pulling out of her.  
 **  
Raven moaned as he slid into place. "Oh." She whispered as if suddenly came clear once again he fit like a dream. She bucked her hips up her nails gripping his shoulder. He was so filling and it made her only love the feeling more.**

Jinx collapsed under his, her nails having left scratches of the back of the headboard. Her shoulders were shaking still. "No I'm sorry, you just had me wound so tight. .. and it's been so long. " her own heart racing as she fought to get enough air. "I hope I didn't disappoint you." She said weakly. She been broken, it was clear then get feisty spirit was hidden deep away from the world.

 **Gar moaned as he thrust deep into her. His mouth finding hers as his hand gave her extra stimulus. He knew he wouldn't last long in her prefect body.**

He exhaled feeling like he had exasperated. He reached over and grabbed her pulling to his body his hand tangling in her hair. "Clover that was the best experience I've ever had. And trust me I've had a lot. Sometimes I underestimate my own power." He dropped his voice to all the sincerely he could manage. "Jinx in all honesty as long as your not in relationship of course, please come to me. Let me take care of you. It kills me that you were so pent up." He was shocked by his own words but he was speaking straight from the heart.

 **Raven kissed him back her own body humming in delight. "Garfield!" She cried into his mouth as he hit her spot perfectly**.

For a split second old Jinx shown through. "Of course I'm the best you've had. I'm me. " she winked at him stretching as she thought in things. "Nothing serous? "She asked as she watched him.  
 **  
Gar moaned angry at himself for already being so close. But her sounds, the way she said his name, how perfect she took to him he was in edge. "Rae-ven" his voice shook as he did his best to hold back. He only hoped she was close again. His moans mixing with hers as he hit it a second and third time.**

Seeing her old side back so did his return. He briefly let go of her just leaving his hand on her side. His eyes were curious as he wondered if she meant nothing serious between them or was she confirming that she'd only want to as long as she wasn't in serious relationship. Figuring the latter he smirked. "I don't actually know the meaning of that word." He gave her look that told her to be serious. "Jinx its just an offer. I am not going asking you to be my girlfriend or anything."  
 **  
Raven clung to his green flesh as she felt her walls clench around him. Every nerve in her body sparked and burned alive. Small gasps was all she could manage as her eye lids fluttered shut and her teeth ground into her lip. The entire world fell away to the point of where it was only her and the magical things he was doing to her.**

Jinx nodded, she moved to slid off the bed. She found that her legs felt like jello as she grabbed the nightstand to keep upright. A small blush on her cheeks. She reached for her dress with her non bruised arm, she knew she couldn't refuse. Not when fucking him felt that good. "Okay, I'm down. Just don't go falling in love with me. I mean I know I'm the most amazing women on the planet. But at least try not to. " she winked at him pulling her dress on.

 **Gar lost it at her walls closing around him. He thrust himself in as deep as he could feeling himself jump over the edge with her. His shoulders moved with each breath. "RAE!"**

"Ha. Ha. Right. I can honestly say that won't be a problem. Women fall for me not the other way around." He responded. He watched her closely before getting up himself. "Do you want me to take you home? Or to Titans Tower? Your car is there right?"

 **There was a loud crash as his dresser fell over scattering various items across his floor. She winced at the noise but kept her gaze up on him. Out of breath she spoke carefully, "I didn't know sex could feel like that." She kept her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. There was something magical of the aftermath both their bodies humming in delight and he still was inside her his body on top of hers. His head in crook of her neck and his heart hammering out of control**

"I would love a lift to Titian Tower. Sunshine has all my keys. " she turned to him with a smirk. As she pulled on a one of her shoes. "Thanks Red."

 **Gars breath bounced of the delicate skin of her neck as she spoke. "To be honest neither did I." he lifted himself a bit with a smile. He took a deep breath not wanting to pull away yet.**

Roy cocked his head in fashion that said he understood. He stood and when into the bathroom, picking his clothes as he when. "I'll be just a minute." He started the shower and hopped in. He smirked to himself as he thought about how perfect her little body was. Once he was out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyebrows furrowed. "Getting scruffy man." He noted his long hair dripping down on his shoulders. His hand rubbed his haired chin and decided he do a better grooming job when he got home. "At least my awesome red beard is coming in nicely." He joked at the reflection in the mirror. He shook the excess water from his hair and dressed in his jeans from last night at shirt that had torn of sleeves. He came out of the bathroom like a new man, and smelling like smokey musk scent. "Lets blow baby doll." He jested moving out.

He drove straight to a Starbucks drive thru and gave her side glance as the woman said, "Can I take your order?"

"Just one moment." He murmured not even directing his attention to the speaker. "What will it be?"

 **Raven kept her body completely still as she counted his breaths. "You're sort of amazing." She whispered looking up at his green emeralds. Just then her commutator. went off somewhere in the room. She didn't remember even bringing in there. Using her powers she kept her left arm draped over him keeping him right next to her while her right arm grabbed the black engulf commutator. She began reading her messages mostly from Rob telling her that with Roy bailing early on the party, Cy was in charge of getting a lot of people home last night since she had Jinx car.**

 **Speaking of Jinx that was her next message that just came in, telling her she was on the way and to get "decent." Smiling softly she kissed his ear. "Gar, I have to get up, Jinx is coming to get her car and I'm pretty sure I have a lot of explaining to do."**

Jinx had her hair pulled up, she sighted as she threw away another handful of hair. She was losing the battle with her hair and she knew it. She let out a sigh before smiling up at him when he came out.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Caramel Apple Cider hot please. "She said fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She felt gross in two day old clothes. Jinx laughed as she put her own phone down.  
 **  
Gar kissed her gently. Before he smirked. "Yeah, I should clean out the back of jinx's car. "He slowly stood up grabbing clothes he would wait to shower. He rather enjoyed smelling of her. "Thanks for making my birthday one I'll never forget. "**

Turning his head back he rattled off the order to her, "Grande coffee black. With a splash of creme, a vanilla scone, and Grande hot caramel apple cider." He finished and pulled up to the next window. She didn't specify which size so he just when with his normal size. He turned down the rock music that was playing in the car and pulled out a twenty.

"Hey Beautiful! How's the morning treating you?" He beamed up at the brunette barista. She handed him his changed and smiled a thousand dollar smile at him.

"It's bright and sunny out and I've only got forty five minutes left. So life is pretty amazing." She turned and grabbing the order and repeating what he wanted. Taking the last item he raised his cup up.

"Well I hope your day only gets better." He stated like smooth chocolate.

She nodded looking at Jinx. "You as well."

 **She shifted looking around the room. She had no clothes and she didn't want to sneak down the hallway with nothing on. She frowned at his last. Comment. Something tugged on her guts and made her feel like she had just had a one night stand.**  
 **  
Well one night stand and one morning stand. She bit her lip as she wish she had a more clear head. "Don't mention it." Then she evaporated into thin air. She was quick to dress not knowing Jinx arrival time. She walked down to the main foyer thinking about how dumb she was. She had let her teammate fuck her not once but twice. But why did that feel like he wasn't interested in anything else? Maybe that's all she was to him some sort of conquest that he finally got to have. Now he could move on.**

Jinx just smiled taking a slow drink of heaven, praying it wouldn't make her sick again. That was the last thing she needed. "You're such a smoother talker Red." She was testing the waters her eyes closed.

 **It wasn't long before he walked into the main room. The smile still firmly planted in his lips. He reacted in his pocket and came out with her new underwear. "So I was thinking maybe you'd like to catch dinner sometime? " he said almost not wanting to give her back her panties. He had also found their discarded condom.**

He gave her a knowing sideways glance as he took a long drink of his coffee. "I have to be. Ladies don't know what their missing out on if you don't tell them." he responded chucking. It wasn't long before he pulled into the underground tunnel that took them straight up the the garage. At the gate he typed in the code and placed his finger print on the scanner. One they were let in he parked his car at a safe distance from anything else. He didn't want anything hurting his baby.  
 **  
She blushed as she took the underwear and store it under her cape. She raised an eyebrow at him and wondered if she heard correctly. "You want to take me to dinner?" Her eyes narrowed. "You mean like with Cy?" The three third wheels were often hanging out together.**

Jinx climbed out of the car slowly she felt dizzy. She did her best to not show any sign of weakness around her friends. "I can't wait to get home and shower. " she said more to herself then him. "Thanks for the great morning."

 **"Well I was hoping for just us... But if that is what you want I can ask him too. " his ears twitched. "They are here. " he said with sigh. He knew she'd be busy for the rest of the day.**

He got out taking his coffee with him. He walking and saw the Raven and Gar waiting for them. He flashed a smile at Raven. "Rave you're looking perfect this morning." Then he turned his attention to gar holding out his fist for a bro greeting. "The Gar Man." He announced with a smirk. "How was the birthday?"  
 **  
She smiled as her face flushed. "I'd actually love just us." She replied quietly she smiled at Roy but her main attention was on her friend. As soon as she saw her she wrapped her in a hug. "How was your night. Did Roy keep you away from... Him?"**

 **Gar bumped fists with him his smile growing on his lips. "Best yet. " he ran a hand through his mess hair. "How was your night?"**

Jinx nodded she leaned a little heavier on her friend than age had meant too. She felt clammy. "Yeah, he was a true hero last night. " She wondered if Raven would catch sight of her bruise. "Where did you run off to last night.?"

Roy shrugged. "It was fine. I had that beauty queen in my bed all night." He commented knowing exactly how it sounded. He gave his friends a glance and then he finished off his coffee. He moved across the floor. "I should get going I have a meeting I have to get to. He gently touch Jinx shoulder and then kiss her softly. "Remember our deal Clover." He whispered so only she would here. "Great seeing you all." Then he was off back into his sport car.

 **Raven looked at her as if she was reading her soul. She could tell that she enjoyed herself with Roy but something was eating at her something she couldn't find out until they were alone. She gave Gar a quick glance and then felt her face flush. "Um so drinking and dancing made for an interesting night. And I'm apologizing advance."**

Jinx smiled add age took her friends arm. "To your room sunshine. I want to hear all about it. " she said having shuttered at his words. She took a step with her friend waving at Gar.

 **Gar smirked at his friends as he watched both sets leave. He was proud of himself he had a date with his bird.**

Raven smiled as she grasp her friend hand. "First things first." She pulled her into the bathroom. She locked the door and unclasped her cloak. "I still have party on me from last night. I understand it's not home but would you want to shower?" She asked looking at her curiously.

Jinx smiled at her as she reached down and picked up the panties that fell to the ground. "I would love a shower. I feel gross." She smiled more. "Is that an offer to join you in the shower? "

Raven blushed forgetting in that moment that she had the underwear underneath. She threw off her leotard and climbed into the shower. "We got to save water somehow." She answered letting the warm water coat her skin. And hair.

Jinx stripped of her clothes. She knew her been was a mess of bruises and scratches. But she figured Rae would blame Roy. She climbed in behind her. She's just rinse her hair. At least that was her plan.

Raven gave her friend a look and the she grabbed the shower head. "Here hold this and sit down so I can reach ." She then grabbed her lavender shampoo, pouring some in her hand began to wash the girls pink locks. She gently massaging the soap into her scalp and down to the ends. "So Gar took the rest of my virginity last night ." She whispered softly using her flexible fingers to work in the soap.

Jinx knew there was no point in arguing about getting her hair washed. She also knew pink strands of loose hair would be wrapping around Rae's fingers. "How was it sunshine? " she asked excitedly.

Grabbing the head of the shower she rinsed out Jinx hair barely noticing that an abnormal amount of hair was going down the drain. Once she was rinsed Raven did the same watching her own hair. "It was better than I thought possible..." Feeling her face flush. "So speaking off which we sorta did it in the back seat of your car." She winced feeling like a complete loser. "Who does that? Who loses their virginity in the back seat of a car?"

"A hell of a lot of people. Most in high school. But a lot of people. I was outside." she shrugged. "So you his girl now? " she asked standing up she looked over her friends body. "I'll miss playing with you. "

Raven stomach clenched as she looked at her perfect pink gems. "He.. well.. I... " She was mess trying to fingure out her words. "Nothing has really been talked about yet." Grabbing her forearm she frowned looking at the bruise. "Did Roy do this to you?" She asked her voice strong and serious.

"No wally" she said looking at her. "What do you want Rae?"she asked looking at her with curious eyes. She was tired and didn't feel like talking about him.

Raven frowned. "Was Roy good to you?" She asked softly. Her hands gently touching her hip.

Jinx smirked. "He's a good fuck that's for sure. "She licked over her own lips. "How about Gar?"

Raven softly smiled at her friend and nodded. "I'm glad. Gar was a perfect gentleman, I don't have another man to compare him to, not that matters though." She washed her body and handed the body wash to the pale girl. "Are you okay? You seem upset." She inquired her eyes full of concern feeling her friends emotion.

Jinx quickly got cleaned up. "Just tired sunshine. "She said with a soft smile. "I'm thinking about going home for a week or two. It's been a while you know? " she reached for the shower curtain ready to get out.

Raven looked down at their feet, wondering if Jinx was lying or not. She stepped out of shower and brushed her cheek. Before she was thinking about anything she step forward and capturing her mouth with hers.

Jinx shrugged and then kissed the smaller girl back. Her hands moving into her purple locks. She was tired, that was how life worked for her. She shivered against her friends wet body.

As Raven kissed her she tried to portray her feeling for her friend. She care about her and she was worried about her. What Raven didn't know just what Jinx buried deep down. Her lips were soft and Raven loved the sweet taste of Apple on her mouth. Her hand trailed up her body pressing softly against her stomach and then her ribs.

Jinx kissed her back now playing with the other women's pouty lip. She hoped Rae didn't play with her tattoo. She pulled away with a smile. "I'm okay Rae nothing has changed since yesterday, or even last week." She grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped them in it.

She pressed her head against her chest, "okay Jinx. Do you want to go home? or do you want stay here? You can sleep in my bed." She offered

Sleep sounded so nice she didn't care where. She figured this would make her friend feel better. "If you'll cuddle me then here. "She said softly.

Raven didn't even bother getting dress. Before she teleported them to her room. She sent messages to her teammates telling them she was out for the day. She grabbed her blankets and tucked in next to her friend. "You know you're my best friend right? You can tell me anything." She whispered wrapping her arms around her middle.

Jinx smiled. "You're mine to Rae."she meant every word she said as she put her hand over the smaller girls. She felt like she was protecting her but keeping her secrets buried. She cared more about her than herself.

Raven kept her close until they were both fast asleep

Jinx slept almost peacefully in Raven's arms for a good chunk of the spent the evening discussing who had a better morning before Jinx left with a smile and seemingly better attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days she texted Roy. She thought for a minute. _'Hey, I have a flight to catch tonight. What do you say I stop in for a visit?"_

It took Roy a while to respond. He had left his phone in his car while he talked to his dealer. After getting a generous supply he couldn't help but feel like he was ready to conquer world. He always did after a meeting. He stared at his phone for a long while before typing back.  
 _  
"You want me to come to you?"_

Jinx thought of it. _"I'm not sure we'd fit very well in the back of my car. I mean if you wanted to come and give me a lift to the airport I'd  
make sure it was worth your time."_ she had already packed so she didn't have anything to hide.

He frowned for a brief second before texting back.

 _"Absolutely, I can be there in about thirty when do you need me?"_

Jinx smirked to herself. Sending a first text of _"deep inside me."_ the a second of _"oops you said when not where."_

Roy stared at the first text for a long while feeling his body jump to life. He exhaled slowly his fingers rapidly typing out a response.  
 _  
"Careful, you keep talking like that I'll be there in ten."_

 _"Don't get caught Red."_ was all she typed back. she was going to enjoy herself before she went. And he was going on that ride with her.

He nearly cough as he read the next one. _"I never get caught. I'm superhero remember?"_

His engine roared to life as he peeled out of the parking structure and on to the interstate. Down the high way he was glad it was the middle of the afternoon and rush hour wasn't as bad as it usually was. He whipped in and out of traffic and sped at a speed that wound even make the great Flash would be proud of. He never been to Jinx's apartment, so it took him a minute to type her address into his GPS.

He pulled into the apartment complex and parked with out a care. He took his gym bag placed in the trunk and smirked looking at his phone. Fifteen minutes.. it wasn't ten but it was damn near close. Walking up the steps he knocked on the black door. He had his classic grin placed on his face as the door swung open.

He was in black jean and red muscle shirt with black sunglasses.

Jinx smirked as she opened the door, she was in a tiny teddy that clung to her curves. "You're late." she joked pulling him inside. "What do you think of handcuffs Red?" she ran her tongue over her lips.

He smirked at he looked at her outfit. "Looks like I'm not dressed for the occasion." He noted his hands resting on her hips. Leaning to her neck he softly kissed her skin. "They are my favorite kind of bracelet."

Jinx turned away from him waking towards her room. "Get naked. " she said with a firm but playful voice.

That wasn't hard. He shed his clothes as he when. Shoes first, shirt and than pants. He dropped his boxers exposing his hard erection to her.

Jinx smirked as she pushed him down on her bed climbing over his body with her own ever shrinking body. She grabbed the hand cuffs of her night stand she pushed them through the metal bars of her headboard locking him in.

"There really isn't anything small about you is there Red?" She ran her hands up his thighs. She wrapped her hand around him before letting her tongue taste him. Her eyes watching him.

He noticed that she was much thinner than the last time they were together. But he didn't have time to ponder it before she was handcuffing him to the bed. He didn't say a word as she moved down to his dripping cock. He laughed for a moment at her words. "I'm glad my body can please you."

As her mouth found him he moaned deeply and let his eye roll back inside his head. "Fuck." He whispered looking her. He knew she could taste him and that seemed to make the fantasy better.

Jinx smirked liking the control she felt she had. Her tongue swirled around him before her mouth slowly engulfed him. She rocked her hips slightly, the idea of giving him pleasure turning her on. She let her hand pump him as she moved up and down with her mouth. Her lips giving him the gentle electric pulses she knew he'd grow to love.

His wrist strained on the cuffs but he arched his hips up hoping for the best feeling. She knew what she was doing and that was quite uncommon find. A loud groan fell as he looked at her. "DDo you want a warning?" He asked with a stutter.

Jinx ran her tongue over his underside with a slow smile. "Awe my pretty boy thinks I'll let him finish like this huh?" she now teased him as she kissed up the center of his chest. She bit his shoulder, licked over his neck and suckled on his earlobe before speaking in a breathy moan. "The only place your cuming today is deep inside me. " her warm breath echoing in his ear.

"Pretty boy?" He muttered than he groaned once more at the feeling of her light body on him. "Show me then." he moaned arching up off the bed.

"I don't think you want it. " she said coyly ruining her fingers up and down his length then playing with his tip.

He gave a half chuckle, and then licked his lips. "Clover I want you I think my body is telling you it wants you."

Jinx smiled as she kissed him before slamming down on him. Taking him in as deep as she could. Her hands on his chest, her nails digging slightly into the skin. She moved with long powerful strides bouncing on the balls of he feet. She was watching his face as she reached down to play with her own clit.

The entire thing was too much to handle for him. It suddenly occurred to him that as she speared her body on him she was fiery, feisty, and sexy. "Jinx!" He cried out as the metal from the hand cuffs cut into his skin. He was memorized by the feeling and how she used her own finger to simulate her own pleasure. He made a very interesting noise as she sped up, his hips making contact with every stride she made. How was it that he had fucked hundreds of girls but not one compared to this? To her?

His breath staggered as he watched the girl bounce on him, using him for her needed libido. Lucky for him he was more than willing to help especially when it felt like this. The best part was she was confident and knew that it felt better than any heaven or any drug that he could buy. His grunts grew needed and desperate as stared at her fucking him like it was the last thing she'd ever get the pleasure of doing. It hit him like slap to his face. He would never get fucked like this again by anyone. She in that sense was pure magic.

Jinx whimpers were growing louder as her rhythm picked up. The lace of her Teddy bright against her pale skin. Her walls were tightening around him, she let her head tilt back sure was doing her best to make him fall first, but God did this feel good. She changed her angle slightly allowing him to sink in to her. She ran her nails over his skin watching it turn pink.

Giving her everything he possibly could he arched up. Feeling the tip of him hit against her walls specifically that rough one made him hum with euphoria. This body was something he could get use to her personally was something he could appreciate.

He could see her desire dripping down I him and on to the sheets. He gasped as erection hardened inside her to the point where it was painful. As soon as fell back down on him he let go. Just like her promise he came deep inside her tight little body.

That sent her flying her feet digging in a bit deeper, her moan almost a cry. "Roy!" her body jerked as her walls held him deep inside herself. It took her a good moment to come down from the high of it all. Her tiny frame shaking as she leaned up and released him from the handcuffs. While trying to catch her breath she smirked at him.

He tried to focus on his breathing, he remembered how to do it right? Inhale exhale, Inhale, exhale.

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

He looked up at her and let his smile show how proud he was. "Shit Jinx, you are quiet a vixen." He replied not even paying any attention to the red rings around his wrists.

Jinx smirk grew as she climbed off him slowly, she took her own deep breath. "Now I'm all sweaty. I should probably take a shower so I don't stink out the plane."she was shaky on her feet. "I told you I'm a real women. "

He nodded. "You want company?" his voice as thoughts of water running down her body made him squirm.

"Sure if you want to I'd love some. "She let the left over fabric hit the floor. She looked at him over her shoulder.

He moved off the bed rubbing his wrist. He smirked looking at paleness of her back. "Where you going Clover?" He questioned following her into the plain bathroom. He started the shower and smiled spying something he was hoping she had.

"India. Haven't been home for a while. " she climbed into the shower. She almost purred as the warm water caressed her skin.

He nodded and climbed in after her. "I didn't realize you were from that area. I haven't been back there since I was a teen." He stated watching her carefully.

"There is a lot about me I keep to myself. "She grabbed her scrubby and lathered it up with sweet pea body wash. She was watching him as she got clean.

He continued to study her. He loved watching her lather as soap bubbles cascaded down her pale skin. It made him want to kiss every inch of her body. Once she moved to turn off water he stopped her grabbing her hips and pulling him to her. "What time is you flight?" His voice low.

"7:30." She said softly, she liked up at him her eyes lighting soft for once. Like he'd caught her off guard. She has to be there by 5:30 airport rules but it was only just after three.

"Good thing I can drive fast." He whispered then kissed her deeply. His mouth was fervent and needy once more. There was something about doing something in a hot steamy shower, and thanks to her it was very hot and steamy. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he back her up against the title wall. One thing was clear he couldn't get enough of her, and for some reason he didn't know why.

His hand dipped down and grabbed her leg wrapping around his hip. Then he reached up and grabbed the shower head, tangling the hose around his hand. His lips didn't leave hers but he changed the setting to pulsing get then he placed it between them so it could hit her clit.

Jinx cried out into his mouth, her legs holding tight to him. She bit his bottom lip and rubbed herself into his length. She was quick to excite, and he already had her wet and wanting more.

He smiled as the warm water hit her, making her moan. "How does that feel little clover?" He asked moving his lip from her mouth and moving down her wet neck. He could see how excited she was getting so he took his fingers and stroke her before slipping them into her body.

"Amazing." her hands gripped at his shoulders as he worked her. She arched high for him. Her eyes fluttering closed as her moans grew louder and longer.

His fingers began working on her exploring her walls finding each and every spot. She one to the left that made her gasp but just center right was one that made her walls tighten around the pads of his finger tips. He focused on that spot and groaned into her neck. She was making that noise again and he found himself shuttering. He wanted to take her again but not yet. No first she had to cry out his name.

He spend up and told her, "Come little clover."

It came out a slow breathy moan. "R-roy." Her body arching to the breaking point. Her walls holding his fingers, pulling them in deeper. He had gotten both his wishes.

He moved breathing for her as he looked at her, with his bright green eyes. "You're magical." He responded watching her experience orgasm was the best sight he had seen in a long time. He pulled his fingers out of her and placed them in his mouth his eyes never leaving hers. He was pretty proud of himself. He ran the shower head over her legs and between her lips before placing back into its holder. Then he turned off the shower. Grabbing a two towels and wrapping one around his waist.

"Well it is what I do. " she was fighting to breath as she looked to him with a lustful look. She ran her fingers over his harden length. "You satisfied now? "She asked hoping she still tasted sweet even with her meds in her system. She took the towel he offered to her.

His body ached under her touch. Then he grabbed her easily picking her up bridal style. "Almost." He carried her back to the room and placed her front of her small vanity. He took her hands and placed them flat on the hard wood. He took her towel off exposing the beautiful body to him. Knocking her legs apart he smiled devilishly as he gripped himself he pumped up down before guiding back into her body. He moaned and gripped her hips loving the feeling of her.

He leaned in and kissed her earlobe. "If I could fuck you every day I'd fly you to India myself." He picked up the pace and before he could stop he thrust to the very end of him forcing her to take all of him.

"Jinx. He moaned as he came in her once again. "This my second favorite way to fuck you."

With every thrust she moaned and worked to keep up with him. She felt her knees going weak as she tried to keep up with how she would normally be. She took all of him with both ease and a tight feel. Like he had to push to fit in.

She was working to catch her breath. "What's the first? " Her lips were parted as she found herself close still. Good god did he know how to work her body.

He reached around and rubbed her over sensitive and swollen clit. "You on top. Just like you did to me. Watching you touch yourself and then coming all over me was so hot.". He mumbled into her ear pulling out from her.

Jinx found herself coming again but this time when she saw stars it was followed by black. Pure pitch darkness, her body collapsed her face heading for the vanity top.

There were two main factors aided in saving her pretty face from hitting the wood top. First if not being for the mirror Roy would have never seen it coming. He watched as her pale color drained from her face and then her arms buckled lunching her forward. Second was the fact that his arm was snaked around her body so as soon as felt her falling forward he caught her.

"Shit Jinx." He cursed picking her up into his arms. He moved her body to the bed watching her carefully.

She weighed nearly nothing truly feeling tiny in his arms. Her body took a deep long breath acting like it finally remembered what it should be doing. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered under their pale lids as she caught her breath and opened her eyes blushing. "Sorry Roy... guess I forgot to breath. "

She knew it had nothing to do with that but it was the best she could come up with. Oh I haven't eaten in two days because the medicine I'm taking make me feel like shit, didn't seem like a good way to start out her trip. She ran a hand over her face.

He shifted as he watched her cat eyes flutter open. "There she is." he commented mostly to himself. Swiping away her hair from her face. "You okay?"

"Sorry Roy... guess I forgot to breath." He nodded accepting her answer.

"You locked your knees, forgot to breath." His eyes narrowed for moment and licked his lips. "Probably haven't eaten today. I am hitting all the points?" He asked. Catching her tiny look of surprise he shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "Jinx, I'm not dumb or blind. But not going to berate you for eating habits." He got off the bed and gave her a smirk. "Get dress we have to get you to the airport." He grabbed his clothes and began getting dress.

He couldn't judge her, not when he had secrets of his own. She had yet to notice his dark circles or the track marks on his skin. If she had noticed she chose not to comment so he wasn't going poke her faults either.

She looked embarrassed, at his words. She got up and dressed with out saying a word. She didn't think he was either dumb or blind. She was in denial if anything. She has seen his dark circles but not the track marks. She figured like most hero's he had trouble sleeping at night. They'd all seen some dark shit.

Once dressed she grabbed her larger suitcase and moved towards her front door "thanks for the lift, and the amazing afternoon. "

He gave her a hearty grin and grabbed his sunglasses and her suitcase for her. "It more of a pleasure for me." Then he walked out and put her luggage in trunk.

The ride there was uneventful more mindless talking of nothing important. She told him how long she'd be gone and that it was just personal business. Nothing really important, old friends and such.

She didn't talk of how painful she expected the trip to be. Or how she almost didn't want to go. She loved her country but it had long since stopped being home.

Roy pulled up to drop off area and asked if she wanted help. When she declined he had a moment of nervousness, he didn't want her to see his gym bag, or mainly what was in his gym bag. She walked away with her bag and he rolled down the passenger window. "Good luck little Clover." Then he sped away.

She'd only been gone two days when a girl approached him at a bar. She had long chocolate brown hair and bright golden eyes. She was well built, not overly thin enough meat on here bones to make her curves proportional. She chewed on her lip as she thought on what to say to him. She was in a strange city and looking for a good time and he looked like the type to know where to find it. "Hey there waiting for somebody? "

He sipped his third gin and tonic and only just starting to feel the affects of it. When the girl with bright eyes he smiled coyly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hi, bright eyes. I was actually waiting for you." He commented over confidently.

"Oh yeah? " she asked sitting next to him she could smell his gin. "To me gin smells like a pine trees, makes me think of home to be honest. " she liked up at him. "My names Heather. " her voice was soft and feminine.

He leaned in resting his hand on the stool she was sitting on. "Where are you from?" He questioned.

"Wisconsin. You? "She asked putting her hand on his knee. She had a bright smile, it lit her olive toned skin.

"I've been all over dollface. But this is my home now." He took the last of his drink. "You need a drink?" He questioned his left hand resting on her bare knee. Her outfit was short little number that was meant to catch attention.

"If it keeps you talking to me then sure. "She ran her hand slowly over his leg sliding her hand over his length.

He shuddered in response. "bartender two cinnamon roll shots" he rose his finger up signaling.

After they did their shots he paced his body up against hers. "What do you say we get out of here? I've got a hotel room at the the Hilton?"

"Thought you lived here big boy? "She ran her hands up his chest with a smile that said she'd go either way.

"Here as in California. I actually live an hour away from here Steele city." he paid his tab in cash and offered her his elbow. "Let me show you the city. We can get a little wine then head to Hilton." He began walking with her following close after.

He had walked from the hotel to the bar and knew he was in no condition to drive. He hailed a taxi and began whispering into the girls ear. "You're the prettiest thing I've seen all night." Getting into the cab he told him the Hilton. He proceeded to get on his cell and order the finest wine up to room 625 and then he turned his attention back on the girl.

"You know just what to say to a women don't you Casanova." She leaned on him she smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Almost overly sweet."so what brings you to this city? " she asked kissing his neck.

He flashed his bright green eyes at her. "I'm here on business." He stated running his hand up her back. He was doing everything he could to ignore her overly sweet scent. Once they arrived he paid the cab driver and pulled her out of car.

Up in the suite he smiles and pours her a glass. "So Miss Heather, what brings you to Cali?"

"Vacation. Trying to lose reality for a week or so. " she took a small drink of wine. "I thought maybe I could find myself some fun here." She looked up at him crossing her long legs. They weren't as long as Jinx's nor as pale.

"Well you definitely came to the right place then." He replied he stepped over to her and kissed her with out warning.

She kissed him back with a timid smiled, she let her hands move to his shoulders.

Things only sped up from there. She tasted exactly how she smelt and Roy held his breath from it all. She wasn't feisty but timid and she hardly did anything for him. She wasn't on the pill so he had to put on a condom. After doing everything in his power he couldn't seem to even get a release from this girl. Not to mention it was like fucking a dead person she barley moved.

Afterwards he excused himself to the bathroom and found himself giving in to his need of drugs. He whipped out his phone and began texting Jinx.

 _"How's India?"_

Jinx stared at her phone thinking about being honest. Terrible? Painful? A disaster? All good options.  
 _  
"Pretty good. I spent the day getting covered from head to toe in Hena art for some religious thing."_

She looked at her now bald head in the reflection of her phone with a sigh. What would he think when he saw her?

He smiled at her text and shook his head. He wanted to text back and say, 'just fucked this girl, she was awful nothing compared to you.' but he didn't, instead he typed back an different type of response.

 _"Sounds like an adventure, so are you currently busy its probably really early there isn't?"_

Jinx shrugged as she responded. _"It's the middle of the afternoon. Jet lag has me in bed. Everything okay?"_

He smirked as he dropped his left hand. _"I'm great now. So you're in bed... can I say that I wish I was in that bed with you?"_ he replied licking his lip

Jinx looked around her small room. She hadn't bothered to say tonight she was in a hospital bed. She smiled. This was a nice distraction.  
 _  
"I think your bed is probably more comfortable."_ She curled around her phone. _"Miss me?"_

He quickly text back, _"I miss the feeling of your body... and all things we would be doing if we were together."_

Jinx smirked. _"I'd have you singing my praises."_ She watched the iv drip.

His hand dropped to his throbbing cock that needed relief. _"Is it bad if I'm thinking of your perfect mouth sucking me off right now?"_

 _"Oh I'd be so happy to do so. I'm rather good at it you know?"_ She whimpered her body liking the thoughts he was giving her.

He moaned softly as he moved his hand around the tip of him. Her mouth softly sucking while that perfect tongue was flicking across in pretty little patterns. _"You're better than good. I'd grip your hair softly while begging for you to suck harder."_

Jinxed bit her bottom lip, _"oh how I'd listen, and show you what I can do without a gag reflex."_

He raise his brow with the vibration of his phone. "fuck." He muttered now having images of swallowing him to the hilt. His hand shook as he began pumping up and down. _"I'd run my hands down you body and then place my thumb on your plump little pleasure spot."_

Jinx whimpered as she let her hand travel down her own body. _"You've been so good I'd even let you finish there. "_

He took a deep breath feeling his body reaching climax. _"Oh jinx... I wish you were here."_

 _"Me too."_ she thought for a minute. _"If I'm not to jet lagged wanna pick me up from the airport when I come home? "_

 _"Yes."_ He hit send and then he typed another text. _"I'll take you back to my apartment."_ As he hit send it occurred to him that he had never brought a girl back to his apartment.

Jinx sent him a smiley face. _"Good it gives me something to look forward two. Now is like two am there go to sleep."_

He text back his blunt answer. _"I will now that you've helped me with my hand job. Thanks."_

 _"Any time big guy."_ she said followed by a winky face. A few seconds later a second text came in. _"Dream of me. "_

He cleaned up and soon found himself staring at the ceiling above his bed. No excitement-Heather slept softly next to him. He tried to sleep but something was weighing on his brain. He was wondering why he was so interested in Jinx. He had so many one nights stands, even a couple hook ups. But he wasn't the type to keep coming back to a girl. It freaked him out a bit.

The next day he text the one person he knew would help him.

A few weeks later Raven sat outside waiting patiently for Jinx plane to arrive. She knew Jinx would be surprise because she wasn't expecting Raven to be in waiting with her car.

Jinx smiled she was happy to see Raven she was trying to find a way to tell him jet lag had her in its grasps. She was thin with dark circles under her eyes, her body covered in delicate hena designs, and oh yeah she'd shaved her head. She pulled her heavy suitcase behind her thankful for the wheels. "Sunshine!" She called out to her.

Raven smiled hearing the familiar voice. She looked up and saw something that was slightly frighting to her. She could see how thin she had become and she suddenly was very worried about her friend. She walked forward knowing her forehead was furrowed. "Jinx." She replied reaching out to her. Some how she managed to get pass the scary thin girl and noticed that her shaved head was gleaming in the bright sunlight.

"You shaved your head?" She asked reaching up to touch it with the pads of her fingers. It honestly match her personality so this made Raven give her a small smile.

"I got so sick of my hair in my eyes in the heat too. Soo poof its gone. What do you think? "She was smiling brightly. The temporary tattoos dark against her pale skin. But the same bright magenta eyes staring back into the amethyst ones. She put her suitcase in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. "What have I missed?"

Raven nodded her explanation made perfect since. "I really like it." She sat in the drivers seat and started the car. "Things have been pretty normal. Dealing with a new villain that got Rob all flustered. I thought you might want a ride. Roy, had something come up I guess." She pulled out of the pick up area and started down the ramp towards the freeway. "Do you want me to take you home? Or can we go somewhere to eat?"

"I'm exhausted my dear sunshine. Jet lag and all. Home would be best. Or I might be a villain again." She closed her eyes sinking into the seat. "He owe me no explanation. ." She knew it was true but still it hurt. .. why did it hurt?

Raven frowned but followed the girls instruction. She helped the girl into the house and tucked her into the bed. "Do you need anything?" She asked looking around the room.

Jinx smiled being up again she walked insert to her bag and pulled out three beautiful silk bags. Once she made Raven sit on her bed she gave them to her. The dust held a bright purple tradition every day Indian dress, the second held a midnight blue special occasion dress. But the third held some random things. A silk night gown, a hand carved elephant holding a lotus flower in its trunk and a four foot silk scarf.

"This is what I want you to do sunshine. " she said as she curled around her friends lap. "Wait for Greenie to shower. Then teleport into his room. Trust me he won't mind. "She had a mischievous smile on her lips. "Strip naked, then use your Powers to tie your wrists together. Take the other end of the scarf and tie it loosely to some part of the bed. So your arms are above your head. Then wait for your man to come to your "rescue". "

She let her eyes close with a deep breath. "Just some sleep. I've been traveling for about 36 hours. It feels so nice to be in my own bed. "

Raven blushed at the gifts and shook her head. "I can't accept all these gifts." she noted her fingers softly traced the patterns on the silk outfits. "They are so beautiful." She added picking up the elephant. Raven watched her friend curiously, her hena art stood out in her pale skin. Raven was captivated by the style and the incredible detail each single one had.

"Yes you can. Your my best friend and it makes me happy for you to accept them. " she was smiling even with her eyes closed. "Please sunshine. Take them for me? "

Raven gave a doubtful look but decided that she would take it them anyways. She grabbed the girls cell phone and plugged it to its base on the nightstand. "Call me when you wake up." She ordered. She bend over the bed and kissed the girls forehead. "I'm glad your back." Then she disappeared in the form of a black raven.

Jinx was fast asleep her mind filled with dreams of friends.

She felt utterly ridiculous as she held her hands above her head. Maybe this was how it felt to be in porno. She shifted again as her heart leap into her throat. She knew he be striding in through the door any second, she looked down at her chest and her peaked nipples. She only hoped he liked what he saw.

Gar walked through the door whistling, he choked on air. Dropping everything in his hands, a purr like growl. "Dear sweet ...hi sexy."he moved over to the bed his hands hungrily moved over her legs parting them. He moved to bury his face in her. He licked over her clit before lapping up her desire."you taste so amazing. . I can't get enough of you."

She arched her body up and gulped in a gallon of air. "You like what you see?" She asked her voice trembling as her leg wrapped around his shoulders. She balled her fist up and held in her moan.

"I love what I see." He said in his husky voice. He dove his tongue back in searching for that rough patch she loved so much. His fingers finding her pleasure button and adulterating it with wonderful feelings.

She didn't hold back her moans anymore her body doing only what was natural. He was giving her pleasure and was accepting it without thought. She soar high up in the sky as her legs clenched in response to his tongue. "Baby." She whispered calling him something she never had before. She came tumbling down just like she always did when she was pleasured like this. "Please." She whined her voice breathy and weak.

He licked her clean before slipping in a finger letting it slowly just barely brush that amazing spot. "Please what? " the fact she'd called him baby scent shivers through his body. He felt his need for her surge against the fabric holding it back. His deep emerald eyes looking up at her body. Her perfect curves shaking softly in the aftermath of her first of many to come beautiful falls into pleasure.

"Take me. Make me yours." She answered. She opened her lust glowing eyes her body aching with a need that only he could fill. She shifted her hands a bit, she wanted to touch him but she knew he would be the one to untie her.

Gar kissed up her body slowly before pulling back to strip off his clothes. At first he'd thought of flipping her into her hands and knees. But those words told him she needed something different.

He took a deep breath as he kissed her uniting her. He moved to whisper into her ear. "You're all mine and only mine. "He flipped them in that moment so she was on top. He figured they'd never really done it this way but she could take what she needed.

Raven head seem to be taken back by him flipping her over. Her violet hair fell into eyes as she looked down at him. Over the last few weeks she found herself completely taken by him. He had pulled down her walls and she lost herself every single time she looked in his eyes.

Licking her lips she lifted her body off him so she could steer his covered erection into her. She hummed as she arched her hips forward sliding even farther into her body. She opened her mouth letting out a soft moan, her eyes never watching him.

"God you're so beautiful Rae." He purred as his hips thrust into her with bright eyes watching her. His hands moving to grip her hips. He helped her build a rhythm up his moans mixing with hers. He reached to stroke his fingers over her swollen clit as he thrust into her deeper. He loved the way they fit together. It was like they'd been made for one another.

She couldn't keep her hands to herself running them all over his chest and abs. She moved gracefully like she knew exactly what would feel the best for both of them. She sighed and gripped his green skin. Her body gave into another spout of pleasure. "Gar..." She reached down grabbing him up so he was sitting up with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply falling into orgasm.

He happily sat up and as he thrust into her he moved to the edge of the bed. He used it for a deep thrust into her. Her name falling from his lips a he joined her in the crash. But he didn't stop his deep thrusts. His tongue diving into her mouth his hands moving down her spine. Her hips still meeting his.

She pulled away her mouth her eyes searching and finding his soul. She could see how much he cared about her in that moment. She stilled feeling her heart swelling.

"I love you." Came a small tiny confession that she didn't realize fell from her mouth until his face changed. She didn't even breath as her eyes widen.

Gar felt his heart leap into his throat, did she really just say that? He kissed her softly. "Do you mean that Rae?" His heart racing his feelings bubbling over. He knew how he felt, has felt for a while. But he wanted to be sure she was ready. His eyes however screamed that he loved her.

Feeling his emotion radiating through guess body and the look in his eyes, she relaxed her shoulders a bit. She released her breath she had been holding and grabbed his hand placing it on her pulsating heart. Letting him feel how her heart was racing for him.

"I do." She whispered seeing how she wasn't going to hide it now.

Gar looked her straight in the eyes. "I loved you for a long long time." He kissed her deeply his hands on either side of her face now his heart matching hers.

She sighed letting his kiss clam her speeding heart. She belonged to him she knew it and with her confession she knew he knew it too. She rolled off him and pulled him down to lay next to her. "Hold me while I sleep" she requested.

Gar held her tight to him all night. His smile never leaving his face.

...

Two days later Roy found himself in a very public bathroom with a very drunk blonde. He smirked as the girl knelt on her knees and pulled out his hard member from his jeans.

Argent was calling him more than mildly annoyed as she yelled at Jinx to get off the bar.

Jinx looked at the empty shot glasses in front of her before trying to dance with the other hero. She had a large smile on her face as her words slurred a bit. "Come on doll you're no fun. "

Roy was in mid blow job when his cell phone began to ring. He groaned and smirked "can you hand that to me doll face?" She reached into his pocket and handed him the ringing Iphone. He read the name on it and frowned.

Swiping right he held the phone to his left hand while is right hand tangled in the girls hair. "Hello beauty queen what's up?" He answered pulling up and down on the girl forcing his cock to drive deep into her mouth.

Argent was yelling, something she didn't normally do."I swear to god if you give her another drink you're. .. Roy I'm not in the mood for your games tonight. "She sounded confused on the next part. "Why the fuck are you licking my arm Jinx?" She was growing more annoyed sounded by the minute. "I don't know if she's been drugged or is just drunk off her ass but your the closest titian please come get her. " she could be heard wrestling around.

Then a loud Jinx's voice came threw. "Oh getting in my pants huh beautiful? "

Followed by a growl. "I'm taking these keys your not driving anywhere. "

His hand let go of the blonde and listened intensely to the girl. "What?" He asked then he began pushing the girl off him

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Get off me bitch." He replied pulling his pants up. "Argent where are you guys?"

"Two blocks down. . For Christ sake get down from there. .." she sighed loudly. "I'm going to kill her. ..I'll send you the address. . I've got to go get her ..."she hung up the phone and sent him the location.

By the time he got there Jinx has a smile on her face holding Argent's arm, as soon as he was close to her she smiled. "What brings you here? " she asked and when he opened his mouth she stuck in a lime. She quickly licked salt off Argent arm slammed her double  
Of tequila and kissed him her skilled tongue pulling out the lime with a smirk.

Argent looked to him. "She's your problem now. .." she handed him Jinx's keys. "And don't look now but your problem just stumbled out the front door. "

Roy stared mouth a gape his lips tasting like liquor and salt. He pushed pass people going after jinx. Once he stepped out side he looked both left and then right seeing her sloshing down the sidewalk. "Jinx!" He called after her. Then ran to meet up with her. "Jinx wait up." He ordered grabbing her arm

Jinx turned to him with a smile, her shoes now in her left hand. Her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her hena art standing dark against it. She was swaying not sloshing it turned out. "I'm trying to find the music.. can you hear it? "

His head turned slightly as if he was actually trying to listen for some sort of imaginary music that only tall girl could hear. "Jinx, Come on let go." He caught her hand and noticed the hena design moving up her hand and arms. "I like your new look, it suits you." He noted her lack of hair now that he wasn't worried about her disappearing from his reach. His eyes lingered on her body and her lose tunic top that flowed off her body and came just the middle of her thigh.

Jinx locked her long elegant fingers with his. "You don't believe me. . You can't hear it. "She sighed as she pulled him down the rear of the block and turned a corner. It hit his ears then the sound of music. Somewhere outside a band was playing. "I'm not crazy. . I'm a lot I'd things but crazy isn't one of them. "

Suddenly she turned to him as if she'd just heard his words. She had her arms now around his neck, her soulful eyes looking into his. "Go where? " she sounded hopeful. "To find another lime?" She wanted an excuse to kiss him. Kissing him was nice, but not romantic. She reminded herself your not romantic with him, you're friends that satisfy each others cardinal needs.

There was something new in those deep eyes, behind the spark of life that made her well her. If he looked long enough he'd see something in her tonight had broken. It was filed with touches of pain, and the need for somebody to care.

"No more limes Jinx," He replied sternly. "A gallon of water and maybe a cup of coffee is the only thing you're allowed to drink." Her disapproval hum told him that he hadn't said the magic words. Wrapping his strong arms around her fragile body he looked deep in her eyes. He was never one who could read people's emotions very well, but gut instinct told him that he needed to kiss her. So he followed his promptings and tilted his head to be level with hers. Pressing his lips to hers, his body ignited to life. It was a kiss that he had never really experience before. It wasn't rushed or even slow with care. It was just her and him standing in alley way with the sound of faint music playing for them in the background.

Jinx shuttered softly in his arms, how perfect was this? Music playing, just the two of them in the warm air. Almost sappy romance movie worthy all it needed was rain. Her lips parted for him, she was melting in his arms. She still tasted of salt, lime and tequila.

Feeling the actual spin of the world from her kiss he pulled away softly. "Let's go to hotel Clover." He offered steady hand to her. "let me take care of you." He said softly.

"Okay. " she expected herself to put up more of a fight. She took his hand and leaned on him. "Can we get food. . And make the earth stop feeling like a tilt-o-whirl?"

The warm air surrounding their bodies making him feel like he was in a sauna pulling her out of the alleyway he took her onto the sidewalk and began walking towards his hotel "of course," he answered with a giant smile on his face, "Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't care but a big juicy burger. .. do you have any idea how hard it is to get a burger in India?" she giggled lightly looking up at him. "You look good today. "

A smile grew on his face as he looked down at his clothes. "I think I can managed that." Knowing the area well he he pressed forward and took her a few blocks up and then across the busy street.


	6. Chapter 6

The diner he took them to was small and quaint with a 1950's theme to it.

He pulled his shirt down and held the door for her. After he walked in he nodded to the waitress who looked like she had spend too many years in this place. She gave him a warm smile and cocked her head towards an empty booth.

Roy still holding her hand lead her to the table and smirked. "This place as amazing burgers." The waitress came over with her pad of paper and smiled down at them "well well Roy good to see you." She beamed. Roy nodded and offered her different type of smile more genuine.

"Hey Silvia. How's the shop?"

"Same as usual sport. How's the hero business?" She questioned.

This made the archer laugh. "It's same. Kicking ass taking names."

"Well I have seen your boy Tom in a while how is he?" This made Roy face fall. Tom of course she'd have to bring him up.

"He's fine, in Atlanta I heard." Roy lied. He then steered the conversation away from this subject. "Silv we want the biggest grease fill burgers you got."

She nodded and looked over at Jinx, "and who is this beauty queen?"

Jinx smiled looking up at the women, god was her head spinning. "Names Jinx." she looked to Roy. "So about the spinning when does that stop? "

"Silvia can we get your strongest black coffee over here? And a glass of water." The woman nodded and moved to the back counter. "Thanks." He called watching her leave. He grabbed Jinx's long fingers. "We are going to care of that right now. You'll feel better soon."

Silvia returned with the drinks and Roy handed the coffee to her. "Drink this first." He ordered.

"Your burgers should be out in ten." She commented looking suspiciously at Jinx. Then she turned her attention on a different customer.

Jinx sighed. "I hate coffee but if you say it helps I guess I can try. " she slowly forced it down. Her nose wrinkled at the taste, very similar to how it did when she laughed. She looked up at him. "You keep saving my ass.. I'm going to develop a complex."

He the corners of his mouth turn up as watched her. "It helps me." Once there burgers arrived he removed his tomato and grabbed the ketchup. "Greasy food helps too."

Jinx ate like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She didn't think how her stomach would handle the food just that it tasted like heaven. "Now what?" She asked before downing her glass of water. If she was done and too embarrassed of herself.

Roy ate watching her devour her food. Once she was done he asked if she was done. Once they finished he paid the bill in cash, giving Silvia a decent tip, and took her back his hotel. "How you feeling?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

Jinx looked a little pale even for her. "A little sick to be honest. I think I ate too fast." She stumbled in and fell on the bed. She giggled a bit as she's pulled on her tunic top. "Fuck clothes."

Roy nodded feeling relieved that he had gotten her out of harms way but ever since the mention of Tom he was scratching for a hit. He smiled at her. "I'd be happy if you never wore clothes again." He picked up his bag. "Jinx, look at me. I'm going into the bathroom." He pointed towards the door. "Don't move okay."

Jinx smiled her mischievous grin. "I can make no promises." she said spinning around on the bed.

"Jinx I promise I'll be two minutes don't move." Then he shut the bathroom door. True to his word he made sure he was fast pulling out all his gear.

After the door locked it wasn't long before the little sorceress grew bored and was flipping through the guest book. Her eyes lit up as she saw it had a full bar. She left a note and found her way down to it. She'd been told no more limes.. that made it difficult. "Vodka please. . Cranberry chaser." she was sitting on the bar by the time he'd find her.

Roy opened the door to bathroom and stepped out. "See wasn't long that long..."He trailed off noticing the lack of a pale girl in his room. "Jinx?" He moved to the side of the bed. "Jinx!" His eyes looked down at the guest book that was open to the drink list for the open bar. He huffed and then he tore out door in search of the girl.

Jinx laugh could be heard in the hallway. She sat her legs crossed her bare feet on the stool as she did another shot of vodka. She knew it wouldn't be long until he would come looking for her.

He moved down the hall and found her sitting on the bar. Once he reached her he grabbed her arm. "Jinx what are you doing?" He questioned. He took the drink from her hand. "She's not allowed any more drinks tonight." He spat at the bartender he knocked the rest of her drink back.

"It's not a lime.." she said like that made a difference. She licked her lips. She blinked. "Do I hear rain?" She jumped up and tried to head to the door.

He grabbed her with his cat like reflex. "No you don't even have shoes on come on." He tried to drag her but she was fighting back. "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder." He warned

"You wouldn't dare. . " she said trying to make a break for the door giggling. "Come on let me live a little. "

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "You're under room arrest clover." He stated then took her back to the room. He tossed her back on the bed and smirked.

"Half the hotel just saw my panties." She looked up at him. She bounced on the bed with a giggle. "How you going to keep me here? "

"I'm surprised you even have panties still on." He muttered under his breath. A coy smiled painted onto his lips, "I'm glad you asked." He reached into his gym back and pulled out silk covered handcuffs. He grabbed her wrists and pull her hand up. He cuffed her left hand to the bed post.

Jinx pouted a bit, she looked up at him. Her body arched but her eyes tired. "So chain me to the bed. . What if I have to pee? " her mind telling her he would leave her chained there no matter what.

"Then I'll let you pee Clover." He flip on the TV and sat down next to her. "So what's the deal with party girl tonight?" He asked taking his pants off.

"Had a bad day. Wanted to live a little bit " she looked to him licking her lips. Her eyes watching his. "Did you miss me. ?"

"Maybe a little bit." He admitted his eyes looking down at her. "Did you miss me?"

"I might have. " her eyes were tired but still so full of life. In an instant she felt her stomach churn. "Hey Roy." she pulled on he arm her other hand flying to her mouth.

He was quick to let her hand cuff open. "You okay?"

She was up of the bed in seconds slamming the door to the bathroom shut, and water kicked on. She wretched hard. A stifled startled cry could be heard as she prayed he'd stay on that side of the door. Her mouth tasted of iron and shame. Another reminder of her day. She rested her arms over the toilet as she laid her head down waiting for the next wave.

Roy knew she was sick. He knew she would be but what he seem to forget was that he had left all his supplies put on counter.

Jinx was at this point to preoccupied to notice as the dry heaves started. She felt every muscle in her chest scream, she needed water. She stood up, to quickly at that. Her blood pressure dropped as she's thudded to the bathroom floor. Blood left on her lips from earlier as her head hit the tiled ground. She would learn her lessons. One shouldn't take ones morphine when drunk...the food didn't help. None of this helped.

There is something about being a super hero, or just being an intuitive person, but there is a moment when you suddenly feel a change. It can be the slightest change, in the dynamics of daily life. A dark wave of dread hits you with no reason or warning. For Roy, he liked to think that it was because he was a superhero. He couldn't read people for shit especially their emotions, but being in hero business you get use to the sudden ripple of new emotion. Roy had sat back on the bed his eyes focused on the TV. She hadn't been in there very long but as soon as info-merical appeared on the screen his "spidey senses" began to tingle.

He kicked off the bed and called out to her, knowing that the room didn't have really a sound barrier from the bathroom and the where the bed was. When he didn't get a voice of assurance ring back at him, he lunged towards the door. His rather larger fist hit the wood in a three pattern. "Jinx?" Once again he was only met with running water and silence. Not waiting any longer he grabbed the cold handle and twisted to door open.

Laying sprawled out on the white title was a broken girl. A larger purple goose egg had already formed on the crease of her brow. "Oh GOD!" He yelled pulling her up into his arms. "Jinx?" His brain told him that something was very wrong. He began to wonder if she had choked or something worst considering that she had blood coming from her mouth. He opened her mouth, but couldn't see anything but dark red that had smugged on her teeth. He pressed his index and middle on the pulse of her neck locating a pulse. Once he found the faint thumb of blood pulsing, he reached up and got white washcloth wet.

Sitting down with his back against the tub he picked up her torso and placed her into his lap. "Jinx?" He mumbled. He cleaned the blood from her mouth than began dab cold water across her flushed face. He knew if she didn't wake up soon he would be calling the emergency number for the hotel. "Jinx, Clover, wake up for me." His voice weak and tremulous.

For a few moments the only real sounds for Jinx was her rhythmic breathing. The steady rise and fall of her chest. Her body going through something like a reset process. She could hear him, it took her a moment to figure out why she could neither see him or talk head seemed to to fall back in his arms as she fought her way back to the conscious world. She looked up at him those bright eyes seeming almost dull in the moment.

She reached a shaking hand up to place on his large arm. Her hands were cold to the touch but not icy. Her voice was more like a whine. In a tried I drank too much fashion the words just fell from her lips. "I'm dying." It was a soft whimper of words every too drunk person has said. In that moment she meant nothing mid by it than that. Had she been in some state of right mind they would have never slipped from her lips. She was weak in his arms, but the light was slowly filtering back into her eyes. She closed them for a second to try and hold back tears that suddenly threatened to spill down her face. Leave it to drunk her to start thinking about what she's was doing with her life. "I'm so so sorry. "

He could feel her body start to recognize small functions that it was suppose to be doing. Breathing, the muscles in her face twisted waiting for when her eyes would open. Then he watched as her head fell and those cat like eyes blinked and focused back into reality. He gave her doubtful look as she responded with a low sigh. "You okay?" He wondered if he still needed call for help or was passing out just a normal thing for her.

She reached out and touched his cheek and involuntary his head leaned into her touch. _'I'm dying.'_ Came her voice weaker than he had ever heard. The sound alone scared the hell out him. He decided in that moment to brushed it off as _I'm dying_ like she drank to much and now was suffering the consequences of her foolish actions but as soon as she whispered the word sorry he knew something wasn't quite right with her.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" His fingers gently stroking her cheek. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Jinx shook her head. "Please no. I just need to sleep. . Please can I just stay here with you I'll be good promise." her eyes didn't leave his. Her hand resting on his cheek. Her breath was now normal and deep her chest moving up and down as she curled into him.

Roy picked up her frail skinny body and carried her back into the bed. Once she was underneath the covers he turned off the TV. Curled up on the other side of her wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the back of her shoulder and whispered, "Go to sleep little Clover I won't leave your side." Roy wasn't one to cuddle, his personality wouldn't allow him to be, but in that moment, seeing her pure raw emotion he knew that she needed this.

And he promised to give what ever she needed.

Jinx was quick to fall asleep in his arms. Her mind thinking of the needle on the counter. Had she left her morphine out? No, don't be silly she told herself she didn't bring any with her. Her mind was getting confused.

The next morning Roy took Jinx back to her car and kept asking her if she was sure that she was okay. It made him so nervous from last night. After packing up he drug paraphernalia he felt lucky that she had been so sick otherwise she would have seen it. He studied her the whole ride there and then when she got out of the car he said he would call her to make sure she was okay.

After she drove away he pulled out his phone and typed in the last contact that called him. _"Argent I need a favor. You live close to Jinx right?"_ Then he hit the sent button.

Jinx looked tired and ill but what hungover person didn't? She was absolutely embarrassed of her behavior and confused on if her mind saw what it saw. "I'm okay I'm sorry I was an idiot last night." were her last words before disappearing into her apartment.

 _"I'm staying close right now, why what's up?"_ She responded quickly she much preferred to text where her accent didn't get in the way.

Typed out a long response back, _"well I'm really worried about Jinx. She has passed out twice when I've been with her. The second time she hit her head and had blood coming out of her mouth. I was hoping you could just look after her. I don't what her knowing so if you could be as sneaky as possible. I'd appreciate it. If something happens please text me immediately."  
_  
Argent sighed was this quite a chore in itself. He was just worried though. _"Okay. I'll tail her for a few days and get back to you. She was acting strangely last night."_

...

Raven stood in front of the mirror her eyes dancing across each and every feature on her body. Her face held no emotion as she turned raising her arms. She noticed that part of her body more of the shapely part of her stood out like a sore thumb. She poked the slight pudge and scowled at herself in the mirror. She turned her head slightly seeing her boyfriend laying in her bed still sleep. She was happy he was still sleep it gave her more time to look for flaws in the mirror.

Beast boy rolled over wrapping his arms around where his Raven should be. With a whimper he forced open his eyes. "Baby whatcha doing? " he turned to look at her. "My arms miss you and your beautiful body. ." His voice was heavy with sleep and honesty.

Raven jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned her head around to him. In the dark light casting itself around the room it hit in her soft patches illuminating her gray skin. Being completely naked she bit her lip offered a one last glance at the mirror and walked over to her side of the bed. She didn't say a word as she moved forward she had hoped that he wouldn't see the sadness behind her eyes. It wasn't something she usually did but on the rare times that she did pick herself apart she always felt like dirt afterwards.

Sometimes your worst enemy is the thoughts of your own mind.

Gar wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the covers. "Attack of the blanket monster. " he growled playful covering her in quick kisses before kissing her lips.

"Gar!" She stated before he pulled her into his embrace his lips soft and gentle. Her finger touch across the plane of his back and she sighed. He didn't of an inch of fat on him. He never had to worry either, his thin ropey muscles made sure of that.

His smile only grew. "How did I get so lucky Rae?" He asked softly into her lips.

"So lucky?" She questioned pulling away slightly .

The changeling nodded. "That the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is in love with scrawny annoying me? " he asked softly.

"I'm not that beautiful, Gar." she mumbled. Shifting under the sheets

Gar shook his head. "To me you are. There isn't a feature about you I don't like. . No love. "

"I'm not tall a curvy like Star or tall and paper thin like Jinx. I'm just stuck somewhere in between with certain curves that bulge in certain places." She spoke honestly from her heart. She had never seen herself as beautiful.

"Jinx looks sick, and Star isn't my type. I like you. You're perfect. I don't feel like I'm going to break you in half when I hug you... or when we do other things. You have legs I drool over. And that smile the one only I get see makes my heart race every time. Not to mention only you do this to me. " he took her hand and moved it to his erection.

Raven blushed at him her hand gingerly lingered there eyes watching him. "You mean that?"

Gar nodded. "Yeah. Some times I want you so bad it hurts. " he lightly pulsed under her touch.

"Gar we made love an hour ago how is you still need me so much?" She asked tracing the tip of him.

Gar moaned his hips thrusting into her hand with a blush. "Your irresistible my love. I can't ever get enough of you. " he said watching her carefully.

She grabbed him firmly into her small hand and watched his eyes light up under her touch. "You have a way of making me feel the same."

"Mmm Rae." He moaned as he strongly pulsed in her hand. He wanted her now worse then even earlier that night. "Careful my dear I may have to just take you again."

"In what position?" She asked raising her brow. She began kissing his neck and picking up her pace.

Gar smirked. "Can I.. can I have you on your hands and knees? " his moan echoing in her ear.

Raven shuttered at the though of him taking her like that. She whimpered at lifted her head. "You mean like animals?"

Gar blushed. "I am who I am, Rae. But I think you might like it more than you think."

She thought for a moment then decided there was no reason not to try. She nodded and gave him a breath answer, "okay baby."

Gar whimpered he looked around. "Do you have a condom baby. . We used he one I brought in here earlier. ." He was beyond excited to try this with her.

She pulled away and smiled at him. Reaching into her drawer she tossed a flat circle package at him. She watched as he realized that it wasn't condoms but birth control pills.

Gar groaned. "And I've been bothering with those damn things why?" He moved his hand up her bare leg. Grinning while running his fingers over her clit slowly teasing her.

"I got them three weeks ago they have to be in your system for awhile." She whispered fling her hips forward. "I was waiting until we really needed it."

"Do you need it my little bird? " He asked slipping a finger inside her. He fought to hold down his urges.

She bit her lip and and moaned in to a pleading tone. She move and propped herself on her knees. "I'm more than ready. I need to feel you with out..."

Gar moaned as he pushed into her slowly. He knew he was driving into her favorite spot as he moved deeper in her than he'd ever been. His hands gripped her hips as he built up speed and power. This was much better, she felt like warm silk.

Raven was becoming quite the little fox in bed. Twice in one night? Even this surprised her a bit, but it was the feeling of his bare tip sliding across her bare flesh made her shutter. This would be the first time she would be feeling him without any protection and the thought alone made her excited. As soon as he slid into his rightful place she gave out a satisfied sigh. He was the perfect size and hardness for her. She felt her body arch so that her ass was high in the air as he began thrusting in and out. Her soft moans echoed along the sheets of her bed as she closed her eyes letting the feeling of him wash over her.

It was in that moment, him grunting as he sped up, her being so tight in this position everything felt magnified. She let out a louder moan and let her head fall. "Gar, I love you." She mumbled flinging her hips down against the raging hardness that was filling her.

Gar slammed in a bit at her words, he was already on the edge. It was all so much to handle. Her silken walls caressing his bare flesh, the fact this was twice in one night and so close together. Then the thought he'd be filling her. "I love you too Rae." As he pushed into her spot his fingers found their mark as he reached around to rub her little button he couldn't get enough of. "Cum with me love? "

Raven gripped her sheets and let out a deep moan. "Yes." She managed feeling the sudden pull of her body. She was taking him in deeper her muscles constricting and relaxing around him. With her body set a blaze she let go into one of the most powerful orgasms she ever experience. She dropped her face into her pillow and let a light sigh out. "Azar." She mumbled and then she realized that was by far her favorite position.

Gar moaned his body letting lose with a few well placed powerful trusts. She could feel him grow slightly bigger and then explode into her. His fingers gripping her hips a bit rougher than he'd intend to do. As he caught his breath he ran his fingers down her spine. "How was that? "

She couldn't answer until she caught her breath. Once she found her voice she gave out a embarrassed answer, "Indescribable." she twisted slightly wanting to look at his eye. "We should always do it in that position." She flushed. Her body tingled as she knew faint bruises would be visible in the morning.

Gar smiled and moved to lay next to her with a smile. "I thought you might like it. You'd get tired of it I think if it's all we did. "He pulled her into his arms kissing her neck. "Now we should sleep. "

...

Just a few days later Agent texted him. _"We need to meet up. This is a bit deeper than I expected."_

Roy felt his heart jump in that moment. He re-read the text six times before leaning back in his seat. _"Meet me at Sharon mall. Can you be there in an hour?"_

 _"I'll be there."_ she was true to her word sitting on a bench she liked somber even for a goth girl. She's expected drugs to be the problem not this.

Roy walked up running late after having a confrontation with his dealer. He didn't offer a smile or even a complement to the goth one. Not really normal for him. "Well?" He stated wanting her to get right to the point.

She knew her words wouldn't do it justice, she handed him a medical summary. "When I saw her go into the hospital I pulled some strings. " two things that were highlighted in bold stood out against the page, **stage three cancer** and that she'd left her last visit with information on **do not resuscitate form.**

He started at the paper for what felt like forever. The whole thing absolutely surreal. He shook his head like he didn't understand or believe it. His stomach twisted and he fought every urge not to throw up. Angrily he stood and took the papers. "Thanks." He bit and then he left. He promptly drove to Jinx's apartment. He pulled out his new bag that he made him late in the first place and figured he do in all in one hit. Firing up his lighter he boiled the black substance. He knew if he was going to confront her he'd have to be higher than high.

As soon as the drug hit his blood stream. He knew he had been given something wrong. Whether or not it was on purpose or not he felt like it world was spinning faster than ever. He ripped the needle out and shoved it in his bag. He blinked a few times and then he opened his car door to expelled his stomach on to the black pavement.

He wasn't sure how or what would possess him to think it was a good idea but the next thing he remembered he was bang on her door screaming her name, his face pale and drench in sweat. As soon as the door opened he exclaimed, "Jinx, I know what your hiding," and then he fell forward passing out.

Jinx was panicking she pulled him into her apartment and did the only thing she could think of. She threw on her shower and pulled him in with her. She was desperately began searching for his pulse. She was beyond confused but knew what the fresh dot on his arm meant. "Come on Roy please wake up, talk to me. ." She was fighting her own tears.

The luke warm water jolted him awake, as he tried to understand where he was. His breathing quicken as he realized he was having a very bad trip. He swiveled his head around his pupils as big as saucers as he heard her voice. "Jinx?" He asked his mouth felted like mush and he couldn't remember when he had gotten in her apartment, let alone her shower.

Jinx whimpered at the sound of his voice. "I'm right here. Just talk to me. . If your talking I know your okay." She was shivering in her clothes. She pushed hair out of his face with her thin fingers.

"The shower is floating." He stated closing his eyes to her touch. "What happened?" He asked trying not noticed the strange feeling.

"I don't know you showed up not making any sense. " she didn't move her hand from his face. "What are you on Roy?" Her question was gentle.

He sighed dramatically and shook his head. "I don't need you freaking out on me." He stated trying to sit up but that only made the floating feeling worst.

"I'm not freaking out Roy. But if I don't know I can't help you. "She pulled him back into her arms. She was gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Heroin." He stated defeated. "But what ever I shot up is not H." He murmured running his hands down his wet pants.

"What do I do then. ..?" she asked herself more then him. She slowly pulled off his wet shirt. "I should get you out these wet clothes. . And probably this shower."

Feeling like he couldn't catch his breath he just nodded. "I'm not going to the hospital." He mumbled wanted to close his eyes but was terrified of the black faceless creatures from under his eye lids. "Can we go to your room?" He asked shivering from the cold water.

Jinx turned off the water before striping them both of their wet clothes. "Can you make it to my bed or need help? " she asked trying to help him up. She would do whatever it could to keep him safe. "I'm not letting you die either. "

"I can make it." He pressed his hand on the side on the tub and pulled himself out of the shower. It a few minutes but eventually he shakily made it to her bed. Once he was there he curled up in her soft blankets. Strange for him but he was freezing.

Jinx turned up the heat in her apartment, she got an extra blanket and covered him up. She climbed into bed with him, she put his head on her chest trying to help warm him. "How you Feeling Red?"

After a long while he started to feel better coming down from the bad trip. His stomach tossed and turned feeling like it had been shredded. He sighed kicking the blanket off him starting to feel warmer. "You should have told me." He mumbled knowing that she had every right to keep her private life to herself.

"Told you what? " she asked her eyes on his. "And like you told me everything? " she asked more accusatory.

"Drug addiction is nothing compared to stage three cancer." He snapped in his mind he was more than justified to be upset.

She pulled her hand back from him. "I'm dying and you're killing yourself. Seems pretty straight forward Red. "

"I'm not killing myself." He cried out in defense. "The only reason I even passed out today is because I was given a bad mix." He hung his head as his brain began to be clearer. "How long have you had Cancer?" He asked his green eyes shifting back up to hers.

"This time?" She asked telling him more than she should. "Six months." Her eyes watching his. "You don't think that does damage to your body? Just because your not passing out every time doesn't mean your not hurting yourself. " She hung her head a bit as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm running out of luck Red. I didn't want anyone else to suffer. " she rested her head on her knees looking at him with tired eyes that showed more than touches of pain.

Part of the truth was she blamed herself for everything that ever happened to her. That if she never got sick, she would have never caught *him with her nurse. Then he would have never confessed to all the other women. She didn't want people she cared about to hurt, even though she reminded herself daily just because she cared didn't mean they did.

She felt her emotions bubbling to the surface. "Look Red, I'm nothing. A shitty hero, a washed up villain. Nothing but bad luck, if any luck at all. Now days I feel like I am more IT than anything else. "

Her shoulders shook, she felt ill. Hell she always does after her mornings in the Dr office. She itched at her central line. "Red I'm tired, so damn tired of fighting. Of feeling like I won to be blindsided with it coming back worse. Of feeling nothing or pain." She fell back on her bed letting go of her thin legs. "I hardly sleep, I can't eat, fuck I don't even get hungry anymore. Some nights I feel like I won't wake up, dreams pull me under. ." her last sentence even scared herself. "Would... will you miss me?

Roy's muscles clenched as he heard her response. Six months, and that wasn't even the first time either. The need to shoot up was strong right then, even after the hellish hours he just had. He shook his head as his brain began plaguing him. _'Not good enough Roy. A wreck, a fucking mess, who can't even conceive emotion without the aid of an Opioid.'_ Turning his head he drop his gaze letting his body sink further into the bed. No one could hate him worst than he hated himself. "I'm broken Jinx, I'm great at playing pretend, but that's all I'm doing is pretending. If you knew the real side of me even you would hate me." He confessed.

He wanted to jump off the bed run a million miles away, go to Cozumel or Egypt, any where even though no where would be far enough to get away from the need. He rubbed his eye socket and took a deep breath. "Jinx you shouldn't asked such foolish things." Of course he would miss her. That was the problem he was coming depended on her just like he was depended on the fucking drugs.

"Have you done all the treatments?" He asked hoping that he'd have something to encourage her towards.

Jinx turned to look at him, she sighed. "I could never hate you. I don't hate anyone. " she tangled her fingers in with his. She took a shadow breath. "Fake it 'til you make it right? I can try and help you ... if you let me. "

"Sometimes I feel like if I died tomorrow no one would notice. " she hadn't meant to say that thought out loud. She knew Sunshine would miss her. But even she was happy now. And this thing with Roy she was just a play thing for him. "I'm on experimental ones now. That's why I went to India. They had a drug trial. It didn't work thought. .. that's why I went out and got drunk. . On to the next thing I guess." her head was pounding, she hadn't taken any pain meds yet that day.

Roy suddenly felt so drained exhaustion swept over him like a fierce wind. It was because his body had been on over drive since the bad mix. He laid his head on the pillows and reached out to her. Grabbing her waist he pulled her right over his body. His brain fought to stay awake. "Jinx..." He mumbled his speech sloppy. Licking his lips he tried once more. "If you die I would notice. Please don't die." He asked quietly. His eyelids drooped shut. "I'm scared you die... I'll die." At this point he was even paying attention to his words. "Don't leave me." Then sleep took him.

Jinx laid with him for hours watching the ceiling running her fingers over his skin. She made up her mind at that moment. She wouldn't sign the DNR yet, she had to get him stable and okay first. She eventually feel asleep to the same terrifying dream that always woke her up. She was being pulled through the ground and drowning. She fought for breath as she forced herself awake.

She woke up crying, and sweating she swallowed a shallow breath before getting up. She hated taking the medicine for pain but knew she needed them and that minute. She opened her nightstand and uncapped the already full dose and plunged it into her tattoo knowing the dead center was her center line.

Roy awoke to her cries but choose to keep himself quiet as he watched her. His face was solemn as he tapped his finger on her hip. His head was pounding but he chose to ignore it. Sighing softly he looked up her his eyes blood shot making his green irises bright. "I wish I could take away your pain." He whispered wiping her stray tears away.

Jinx smiled at him putting the top back on the needle sucking the used needle back until the barrel of the syringe. She tossed it away as she looked to him. "You help more than you know. Wanna help me more? " she asked softly sliding into his arms.

"Yes." He breathed his eyes beaming up at her with curiosity.

"Every time you want a fix come see me." she asked her eyes hopeful. "I'll even give you a key. "

A furrowed brow showed his concern. "I've never gotten this serious with a girl." He said in a almost joking manner. He scratched the needle track on his arm. "I know how this sounds but I need a fix right now." He looked up at her with bright orbs.

Jinx laughed at his comment. "I'm a friend Red I care. I don't want to see you hurting." She then sighed at his second comment before climbing into his lap. Her hands settings on his chest sending small sparks into his skin. "I can think of _one_ way to distract you. "

He watched her intently before lifting his head up to her. His lips brushed against in hers in soft careful manner. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered drawing back from her mouth. Things were different before, he suddenly was scared she break like a China doll.

Jinx rolled her eyes sparking him for effect. "I'm the same women I was before you knew. If I didn't break then I won't break now. "

With that he flipped her over on to her back. He looked down at her briefly before tilting his head down and began peppering her skin with kisses. His hands moved down the length of her body before stopping at the very center of her. "Mmm." He grinned into her skin. She was right about one thing. This is greatest the greatest distraction.

Jinx moaned her body arcing under his kisses. "So does this work for you big Red?"

"Oh it works for me." He moaned kissing down her chest and gently nipping her warm flesh. "I want it to feel good for you too little Clover." He spoke deeply. His fingers dipped inside her finding her warm inside. His cock rose to attention feeling her was such a turn on.

Jinx chewed her bottom lip holding back her moan a bit. "You're always good to me. " her hips bucked up with his touch. Her eyes closing as she sank into undeniable pleasure.

 **A/N * He is referred to Wally. Not really wanting to make him the bad guy. Sorry to everyone who likes Wally. I like him too. He's funny. Thanks for following and reading. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

She was true to her word, she left him with a spare key. When he wasn't there and call she would talk to him for hours. She always kept his mind busy. Sometimes she'd flip on the video chat and play with herself for him. Other times she'd tell him a story. About her, her past, he dreams. But she did her best to get him off the drugs.

However she never chastised him when he come over stoned, falling back. She'd ride it out with him, but she made it a new rule. _No sex if your high_ , she'd just keep him company. With her witty remarks and bright smile.

The next following months could only be described as a piece of Heaven in the dark evil place of Hell. Jinx gave him her spare key and he found, it was the most heavy thing in his pocket. There were times where he wanted to lose it, or throw it away but part of him clung to the hope that as long as the key was in his pocket she would be there. And she was always there. 2 in the afternoon or 2 in the morning.

Within the week he came to her place with a giant box. "I gathered everything, every single part of my stash." He told her. He begged her to get rid of it, positive that not having access to it was only going to help detox him. It did help for the first few days. Then after the four day he felt complete and utter shit. He barely made it into her parking lot before he was spilling his stomach all over. It hit like the flu, triple times that. He would just beg her for hit a little one but she never gave in.

His dealer call the next week, which ended in lengthy argument and Roy screaming that if he contacted him again he get his ass throw in jail. He did everything in his power, trying to detox himself. Exercising, practicing his bow skills, and taking his baby out on long drives. All this helped but nothing was quiet as powerful as her.

It hit him out the blue he had called her hours before telling her that it had been a bad day, he felt terrible and really just needed a fix. She talked him out of the idea, by telling him that he had gone a full week without it. She was trying to pump him up keep him going, but he could even tell on the phone how sick she was that day. 2 AM he strode into her doorway flushed and out of breath. She had fallen asleep on the couch and he immediately picked her up and took back to her room. He voice was soft and sad as he undressed her, "Please." He kept saying over and over on repeat. He was gentle and patient but he made it clear that if he couldn't have his drug, he would take her instead sick or not. It was that night he realized that she was saving him.

Then he relapsed the next morning. He had found a local druggie and paid him double not to tell his dealer or anyone else for that matter. As soon as he shot up he felt like shit once more. This time it was because he knew that Jinx would be pissed at him. He expected her to beguile him, but just like angel she was she didn't say a word at the fake persona he put on because of the drug. She flat out told him to get his keys because he was taking her out, with no sex that night.

At time when on Roy soon realized just want kind of person Jinx was. He learned her little quirks, like how she despise the tasted coffee but didn't mind the smell of it, then it was deep things that made her who she was, why she became a villain, how she was abused as a child, how the only person who ever loved her was her grandmother. With each piece of precious detail he stored away so he could think about her when he was alone.

He did his best to recall memories for her, but his life story seemed so simple in comparison, but he wanted to share just like she had. So he recounted his childhood and how he was raised and trained with a bow. He also didn't have anyone who loved him and one of his fears was that he would never love anyone, just to be cursed forever feeling like he was completely empty. Jinx didn't reply to this and for some reason it bothered him.

On good day's Roy began calling different cancer treatment places and doing research on his phone. He never breathed a word to it to Jinx because he didn't want to get her hopes up. He came across a very expensive place that was doing trail runs on a new drug that was completely different, hope faded in an instant when he heard that so far the only human the drug had been tested on died two days later he slammed his phone onto the ground.

Some days she'd be so sick, but she didn't hide it. She stopped wearing all the make up. She was letting him see her. But today was different, she answered her phone from inside the shower. "Hey on your way over? " she asked sounding better than she had in weeks. That spark of life in her voice.

She climbed out of her shower wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel. She steps into her room and screamed the phone falling to the floor. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Her voice shook as he approached her.

Not everything could be heard but enough to know they were fighting. "Take your hands off me." _crash_. "This isn't you." An a male voice, the familiar voice. "I'll remind you why you love me." Then came the sound of electricity cracking like a whip.

It was dead silent. Jinx had herself backed into a corner, she was sobbing. An unconscious Wally in front of her. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was sure he was just out cold as she watched his chest move up and down. He'd tried. . She couldn't even think it. This wasn't him, he was an ass and a cheater. Not this, all she could think was some one was in his head. .

She needed to call somebody, a Titan maybe. To get him, and get him help. But would they believe her? Fuck, did she believe herself?

It had been fourteen days since his last relapse and Roy was feeling a little better then usual. He drove from his apartment to hers and decided to call her on the way there. As soon as she answered the phone he knew she was having a very good day. She greeted him as Mr. Red, and just from her tone he could tell she was smiling.

"You ready for a day full of adventure?" He grinned.

'Hey are you on your way then?'

"Of course, you better be ready little Clover." He remarked trying to sound sultry on the phone. He didn't hear anything at first. "Jinx?" he questioned down at his car blue tooth and saw it was still connected to the call.

Like a slam to the chest he heard everything at once. Fighting, things crashing, then his voice. It sent a cold chill straight down his spine as he pressed on the gas pedal. "Jinx." He called out he figured that she had dropped her phone, and it now was laying on the floor. "Jinx?!" He yelled but then it was silent. "Hello?" His sped through traffic turning through a red light and promptly getting honked at. He was at lost at what to do, he had never felt so helpless in his life.

At least five minutes away from her place, sheer panic swept over him as the call was dropped. "Fuck." He cursed slamming his hand against the steering wheel. His fingers quickly dialed her number he knew by heart and waited. His adrenaline kicking in he wondered if he should get out an run because it was taking to long. As it rang in his ear he began begging her to answer. "Come on pick up pick up."

Jinx crawled slowly over to her phone never taking her eyes off the sleeping man on her floor. Her smile from minutes before having faded from her face. She clicked her phone on to answer him. He voice came out a choked sob. "Red." she tried to form words but her racing mind came up blank.

She was sure he could hear her shaking. She pulled on a shirt he'd left there, she'd often sleep in it on her bad days. Needing him at that moment the way he needed her. She looked down at her arms sure bruises were forming as more tears flooded her eyes. "This isn't him. . Somethings wrong with him. .. he needs help. " she was starting to hyperventilate. "I... I Need you. "

She had told him once how she hated to need people. Because people let you down when you need them. Of how she'd had her needs exploited when she was young. Being beaten for showing to much emotion, then left alone for days. She tried to steady her breath but it only made it worse. Now she was fighting the urge to throw up.

Instead of relief from the sound of her voice, it was only dread that came from it. "Baby?" He asked softly as he pulled into another lane to pass a red Corolla. "Baby, tell me what happened?" He ordered calling her by something he never had before. This was a new term of endearment. "Where are you? Where is he?" He pressed.

He could actually feel his heart break as she spoke with such fear. "Babe, listen to me, I'm almost there I just want you to stay on the phone with me." He turned down another street knowing he would seen her building after a few blocks. "Listen I want you to lock yourself in your room, until I come." Hearing her hyperventilating he tried to calm her down. "Clover it's okay just breath in through you're nose out your mouth. I can see your building now, I'm coming baby."

"He's in my room. ." She said moving to her bathroom she locked the door. She knew if he woke up it make no difference. He had managed to get in her locked front door.

Wally was still out cold face down on her carpet, his pants half undone. She was leaning on the door listening to his voice. She carefully began to follow his directions her breathing slowing down. She was focusing on the fact he'd called her baby. It send a tingle down her spine. One she hasn't felt in a long time. "Please hurry."

He pulled in to the parking lot and breathed two words to her. "I'm here." He threw his car in park not even caring that he wasn't in a parking stall or blocking other cars. He dashed up the stairs and grabbed his key unlocking the front door.

He could smell the faint smell of sweet pea and burn rubber. With his stomach churning he walked to her room and saw a very unconscious Wally. Roy undid his belt, pulled it from his pants and began securing him to the bed post. Once he was positive he wasn't going to get free so easily he ran to the bathroom door.

"Baby?" He called in tiny voice.

Jinx unlocked the door for him and flung herself into his arms. She was still shaking. "I didn't mean to hurt him. .. but he was going to. " she buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent calming her slightly.

Her lip quivering as she fought to calm herself. She slowly looked up at him. She was in his dark t-shirt, she wrapped her arms around him locking them under his arms. "You're my hero."

He wrapped his arms tight around her ever disappearing waist. He pull her flush with him making a barrier around her. Nothing and no one was getting her with out going through him. Resting his cheek on her head he breathed a sigh. "If he had hurt you I'd never forgive myself." He responded.

He tossed he head back an scoffed "looks like you took care of the prick yourself." Peeking back down at her eyes he could see the fear but also glee that she wasn't alone now. "Good girl." He praised, more then pleased that she fought off her attacker. Unable to resist he bent his neck down and pressed his lips to her mouth. He had drunk a quarter of an Apple spice cider and it still lingered on his lips.

Jinx took a deep breath, relief flooding her chest as she kissing him back softly at first. She loved the tasted of apple spice and wondered if he'd done that on purpose. She was relaxing in his arms. "Roy... can I stay with you?" She looked away. "Just for tonight I mean . I don't feel safe here. . You make me feel safe. " she'd never been to his place, nor did she care if it was his place or the hotel he stayed at half the time. Just that he was there next to her.

He didn't even give it a second thought. He picked her up and began walking towards his car. "What should I do with Wally?" He asked mostly to himself. He knew what he wanted to do and what he should do were both two different things. He wanted to shoot an arrow right into his precious dick. He wanted to stick his head into a bucket of ice water until it burned. There was so many things but none of them seemed logical. If not for the fact he had no drugs in his system Wally's fate would have been very different.

The first thing he did by making her save his he grabbed her yoga pants from the couch and moved outside. He open his passenger door and then set her down inside. "Don't open this door for anyone understand. I'll be right back." He stated before leaning in kissing her forehead and locking the door manually.

He walked back in and began cleaning up his eyes always glancing back to see if Wally had a woken finally after ten minutes he pulled out his phone just as the speedster was waking.

"I'm not sure. . Maybe call a Titan...he needs help. I know something is wrong. " she leaned into his seat she loved the smell of his car. It smelled of him. She closed her eyes, this wasn't how she planned to celebrate his two weeks.

Wally growled at him as he tried to get up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a one and done man?" he asked venom in his voice.

Roy simply blinked at the man on the floor. "Good morning, did you have a nice nap?" He asked in mocking tone. His eyes looked down at his pants that had been have way zipped down and undone. Anger boiled in him as he realized that if Jinx hadn't been feeling as good as he had been this would have resulted in a rape. "You're pathetic Wally. Truly, I'm a slimy guy but I wouldn't even go as low to rape someone." He scoffed. Typing out a distress call to Argent. He was going to have to physically buy her a country for the amount of times she save his ass.

"Hey I have a problem, Wally broke into Jinx apartment and now needs to be taught a lesson, I figure since the last time you, had the company of him, he treated you like trash you won't mind coming and whipping him into shape? If you can't I'll just have the cops come detain his ass."

"You're just going to hurt her Roy. I want the chance to make things right. I thought I could show her what she's missing ." He spat back.

Argent sighed and replied. "On my way. I'll handle it."

"Thanks Argent, I owe you the moon." He thanked. He pressed his phone back in pocket and grabbed the belt making it tighter. "Wally you have to learn, Jinx isn't yours any more. You seek her out again I'll make personally sure you never see the light of day again." He spat turning his back on him. "I treat her better than you ever have." Then he left him in the bed room.

He decided to text Argent to tell her to lock the front door when she left. Then he got into his car and offered the girl a small smile. "You okay baby?" his hand reached out and stroked the curve of her cheek.

Jinx let her face rest on his hand with a small smile she nodded. "As long as your here with me I will be okay." She gulped in a breath of air. "Am I your baby now? " she asked almost afraid to leave her eyes on his. She loved how green they were today. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, it made them almost look pouty.

Argent replied. "Will do. Want me to wait for you both to leave? " she asked knowing Jinx would be vulnerable.

He told her that they were already leaving and thanked her once more. He smiled a bright smile at her her and nodded. "Our day of adventure got stalled how about we go back to my house and I'll order food for us?" He asked letting his hand tangle into the fabric of her shirt. "I love this shirt on you." he admitted.

Jinx smiled, it always hung off her left shoulder showing off her collar bone in an oddly feminine way. "I am ready for whatever. . That doesn't require shoes."she giggled her bare feet on the seat as she buckled herself in. "The only thing I've ever heard you call baby is this beautiful car."

He started his car as a faint smile pressed on his mouth. "After today, I'm claiming you as mine. At least if you'll let me be yours." He stated giving her a sideways look.

Jinx nodded. "I'd like that. "She leaned into the seat her eyes bright. "I don't share, or play well with others." her eyes looked bright today.

He gave her curious look. Before sighing, that right he was a player not one who settles down. He bit his lip and shook his head. "To be completely honest I haven't been with another girl since the night I confessed my addiction to you." He pulled into a parking lot that was over crowded and he parked in the first stall that was available. He took a deep breath knowing this was it. "Here we are."

"Really? "She asked about him comment, her eyes smiled. "I haven't played around with anyone since we started having our fun." She said just realizing it herself. She looked around taking in the parking lot. "Should I worry I don't have shoes?"

He smiled and got out the car. He giggled to himself as he opened the door for her. "I'll give you a piggy back up to my place."

Jinx giggled as she jumped on his back with a smile her arm around his neck . She kissed his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He lead her up the cement stairs and then up to apt. B3. He hid a small moan as her lips sparked little electric shocks down his spine. He easily opened his lock door and then he mumbled, "no judging I don't have a whole lot." He stepped inside and the apartment was very bare. He sat her down on the carpet. It was spotless and if someone didn't know better they would think the apartment was vacant. He blushed running his hand through his hair. "the bed room has the most furniture."

He walked to the back bedroom and open the door. In the right hand corner was a full bed that was neatly made. He had a closet full of clothes and a good size TV was mounted on the opposite wall. He had a bedside table that had a lamp and a wore book on the edge. He turned and gave her a wondering look. "Well this it welcome to Roy's casa" he said in a terrible accent.

"Don't spend a lot of time here do you? " she asked as she moved towards what she asumed was his room. She looked at his be with a smile. "Looks like we're cuddling tonight. " she fell softly onto his bed. "Not what I expected to be honest. I thought their would be leather couched and steel appliances all man cave-ish." Her voice was soft and sing-songy. It almost made her seem like her old self.

"You know I don't." He spoke softly. He smiled and crawled on to the bed with his hand wrapping around her waist you have to actually stay in a place to have all that baby." He grinned kissing the back of her ear lobe.

"What would make you stay somewhere? "She arched at his kiss, her breath quickening. "I could get used to you calling me baby."

"Well I stay at your place a lot so what does that tell you?" He whispered his hands had move up underneath her shirt his lips pressed to her slim skin. "What would you like to do... Baby...?" He stressed the word knowing how it sounded in his soft deep tone.

Jinx smiled running her tongue over her lips. "I thought you wanted food but it seems like you're hungry for something else? " his phone buzzed in his pants.

Nodded he moaned in her ear. "maybe." He answered then he pulled out his phone wondering who it was.

It was a random number from Nevada. She whimpered. "You going to answer it baby or play with me? "

He stared at the number for moment before he decide that he needed to answer it. "Wait for me baby. I'll be right back." He moved out quickly and answered right as he stepped through the threshold. "Hello?"

Jinx sighed falling back on the bed.

"Mister Harper?" A professional sounding women asked. "A colleague of mine called and I think I can help you and your friend. I'm have a drug trail with bone marrow transplant. It will be a painful and long journey. But we've had more success than failure. Do you have questions? "

He felt his heart began to race. "How many test subjects have you had?" He asked his voice low.

"350." she said calmly. She sighed. "I have one slot open for the trial starting in a month. But the patient has to have a support person with them."

"She'll have one. Sign her up for it. What do you need from us?" He asked. He got the rest of the information and and thanked the woman. He could help but hide his smile as he move back into the room.

She got his email address and had sent him some paperwork to fill out. It was extensive.

Jinx looked to him. "Who was that sexy?" she blinked a few times she'd left her shirt pushed up where he'd had it.

He jumped back on the bed. And began to kiss her. "I don't want you to be mad at me but I did something." He his hands traveled up her shirt his thumb pressed against her nipple.

"If I was you talk really fast baby before I have a chance to get angry." her body arcing again, her bright eyes locked on his. She was afraid of what he was going to say.

"I started doing research and I found a place that looked over your case and they think you'd be a perfect candidate for this specific treatment. I want you to do it baby. And I'm never going to leave your side either." He explained his eyes bright as he looked at her.

Jinx sighed. "I'll think on it Red. It didn't hurt to hear what they have to say right? "

His mind protested as he stared at her. What did she not understand? This was a way to get help and beat the cancer. He was positive that this was the answer. "What can I do to convince you?" He plead with his subtle lips.

"I need facts, " she looked to him her body starting to ache for him. "Like when, where, how much, can I pass prescreening, what they are doing to me?" Her questions were all valid and held a touch of fear. It was her body, and she new it was going to hurt. That wasn't even a thought, She liked the idea of him by her side, but it scared her. Chances where he'd see her at her worst. That was letting somebody in much deeper than she thought she'd ever do. "Promise me if we do this, you won't treat me differently. I'll still be Jinx to you."

More than right he began kissing her face. "I'll send you all the stuff and if you want we can meet with the doctors and go over your options. They said on the phone that you'd need a support system." His kisses felt more genuine then before. "Clover this is more than just a mission for me. You mean a lot to me and you've helped me so much so let me help you for once."

She reached up and let her hand fall on his cheek. "Okay. But know this is the farthest I've ever let anyone in." She sighed before kissing him. "Don't get your hopes up too high Red."

"I know." He whispered letting his hands tickle her thighs "you're the first girl to ever see this apartment." His eyes began glimmering as he pressed his erection against her side.

Jinx moaned get hips arching as she let her eyes close. "Less talking more .." she pulled him to her lips as she bit his bottom lip.

His hands moved up her body until his skill fingers found that wondrous sweet spot. Raising his eye brows kissed her gently before grabbing both her legs and pulling them over his shoulder. Licking his lips he had to admit he like the sight of her like this. Vulnerable and completely at his disposal. Breathing down on her core he waited a moment watching her twitch in anticipation. He was slow as he licked her drawing zig zags across her clit and down to her wet perfect core. He had never done this before with her and to him it was the most imitate thing he could do. Making his tongue rigid he began fucking her making his wants know. He wanted her to come like she never had before.

He groaned as her entire body began to tense. He sped up using every inch he could, while his fingers rolled her clit.

She slowly started making that noise that drove him crazy, her hands moving to his thick hair. Her head tilted back as she clutched at his blankets. Then it hit her, she screamed his name. "R-roy" her body moved under his touch like she couldn't hold still. The waves slowly moved over her body leaving her humming. And wanting him more. This was a day of firsts.

Moving from her, he began to remove his pants. He licked the rest of her desire from his lips and moved over her. "I like the way your say my name when you reach nirvana." He whispered pulling her shirt off her. He kissed her collar bone while grinding against her. Damn she was hot. He waited a few more seconds before using his right hand to slide into the depths of her body.

"Fuck you feel good." Came her voice. Her hips jumped into his, her hands moving down his back as she grabbed his ass. She pulled him forward to thrust in deeper.

Exhaling slowly he looked down at her flushed skin and smirked, "You are super tight today." He observed. Using his body strength he slid out and then with a similar motion he rammed back inside. He groaned softly his hips moving forward. The feeling of her under him in his bed was so erotic. He gulped and pulled out trying to keep from coming right then. She was giving him that look and her body matched his sheets. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered plunging inside once more.

Jinx whimpered loudly. "I'm not as beautiful as you are handsome. "She scratched her nails down his back, her walls tightening around him. Her hips moving with each thrush he gave her. Her breath was coming in small gasps her eyes closing lips parting as she started her soft moan.

Her moans like music to his ears as he buried his head between the curve of her neck and shoulder. "Don't argue baby." He mumbled, now doing everything in his power to pound into her with all the force he had. He watched as her hand grip his Egyptian cotton sheets it was intoxicating. His bed, her cum staining his sheets, his place where the only human that had ever been in this bed was him. His woman.

All his.

Jinx cried out louder as she came for him. "Roy!" Her nails dug in deeper as her walls pulled him in. She wanted to be his, and him to be hers. More so in that moment then she ever thought possible.

It was her amazing walls milking him and her spilling his name like a dirty prayer, that made him to lose control. With everything he had he forced himself to the hilt of his body and stilled spilling deep inside her. He propped himself up to look at her hoping he hadn't crushed her in that moment. Her gazed eyes looked up at him with with satisfaction. He didn't move half tempted to fall sleep still buried in her. He gave her small smile before kissing her softly.

She was softly shaking as she kissed him back. Her lips moving to let his tongue in. Her hands travel back to his hair. She let her eyes close with a purr. This must be what haven feels like.

He kissed her like it was the last time he ever would. Then he pulled away and out of her, his hands never leaving her skin in process. He wrapped her into his arms kissing her forehead. "Will you be my date to the Charity Fundraiser next week?" He asked softly.

"Does it require a poofy dress? I mean I'm not real high class you know?" The smile from earlier in the day back on her lips, she snuggled softly into his arms with a cat like yawn.

"It's elegant dress, I know it not really your style but I really want to show my baby off." He responded his eyes closed breathing in her scent.

"If you help me pick out a dress. .. and probably a wig." she said closing her eyes with him. "I'll do my best to not embarrass you. " she curled into him.

"Good Girl." He whispers echoing off the walls. It with his mind completely at ease it was the first time in a long time he had felt this good with out drugs. His breathing slowed and eventually the spell of sleep washed over the both of them.

Next week Roy got off the phone with limo company and gave a fleeting glance at himself in his bathroom mirror. He sighed feeling like a joke but he knew that she deserved one night with a gentleman. Tugging on the collar once more he sighed and grabbed his car keys. This was as good as it was going to get.

As he drove over to her apartment, he felt strangely nervous. He wasn't one to get nervous over anything specially a girl, but even he knew she wasn't just any girl. Not anymore. His skin pricked under his suit as he thought about her, his skin was still tender but was starting the healing process that he was all too familiar with.

He stepped up to her door a pink lotus corsage in his hand, that he spend a fortune on. He knocked quietly knowing his key wouldn't fit anymore that she got new locks. He rubbed the back of his neck looking at the form fitting suit and his red tie. His heart pounded in anticipation knowing that any second the door would swing out revealing a perfect woman on the other side.

Jinx had spent hours with him looking at American dresses and found that the way they made her look right now wasn't a good thing for her psyche. She slowly opened the door, she was nervous what he would think. She'd gone with a dark wig, that framed her face, she'd even done her make up for him.

The dress fit her perfectly, it showed off her small curves without showing to much skin. She'd gone traditional. It has been quite a hunt to find a red *Saree not made for a wedding in this city but she eventually found it. One sleave was short the other a long draped bell. The bottom layer was black the top red with a bright pink lining. It had beautiful dark swirling designs covering the see through red overlay parts.

She took a deep breath taking him in, god did he look good. She smiled at him, her eyes however showed more pain than they had in while. She didn't want to disappoint him. After all this was their first date.

He opened his mouth to say something but the words stuck in his vocal cords, leaving him just standing there his mouth a gape. This couldn't be the same girl.

After a few seconds of just stares, he managed to speak up. "Clover, you look so beautiful." His voice sweet and genuine. He stepped up and handed her the corsage. Then he pressed his mouth on to hers.

Jinx slid it on her thin wrist before kissing him back, he other hand moving to his cheek. She loved touching him. The kiss was sweet and tender."you look so good I could undress you here. " she teased. "I'm glad you like it. I worked really hard to find the perfect one. "

He smirked and kissed her sweet taste tasting like heaven. "You okay?" he asked noticing the hurt in her eyes. He wondered if they shouldn't go.

"I'm okay baby, this cold is just kicking my but." She took a labored breath. "I'm not sure how much I'll dance."

"That's okay, I'm not going going to forcing you to do anything you can't handle plus I'm not one to dance." He grabbed her arm and lead her outside.

Sure enough there was a white limousine waiting for them in the parking lot a coy grin was placed on his lips as he open the door for her. "My Lady" he announced in a soft tone. The 2 leather seat squeaked underneath his suit as he climbed in. He thanked the driver and it wasn't long before they were at the fancy hotel.

He help her out of the car and they both walked in together. All eyes were trained on them some familiar while most were not.

Raven popped out of the crowd her eye bright and luminescent in twinkling chandeliers. Her hair was done up in diamond pins held in her violet locks. She wore a dark green slim mermaid dress that fit her like a dream.

"There my favorite girl." She greeted pulling her in a hug. "I love your dress." She whispered looking at her.

Jinx hugged her softly. "Thanks sunshine. I need to talk to you tomorrow." She said with a soft wheeze. "You look beautiful. Is your man is here?" She reached for Roy's hand she was dizzy. She swallowed slightly hard. She pulled him closer to her, she just didn't want to be alone tonight.

Raven pale cheeks flushed at the mention of him "Gar." She softly called. He also magically appeared from the crowd and Raven clung his hand. " You and Roy should stay the night." Her monotone voice said. "You can stay in the spare room." A room that once was a blonde Titans room.

Roy pulled her over to his hip and steadied her. He smiled and nodded at Raven. "I have reservations for a room upstairs but I promise tomorrow I'll drop her off. To you." He replied.

Gar nodded as he stood close to his lover. He had a big smile on his face. He still owed Jinx a thank you but looking at her he felt worried. Something was off he could feel it. "We should double some time."

Jinx smiled brightly at them both. Her eyes watching everyone. "How out of place do I look? "

Raven gave her a small smile and shook her head. "You look fine." She resurred "come sit at our table." She stated pulling both Gar and Jinx with her. Roy followed the pair. And watched as Jinx began to sway a little bit. "you okay babe?" He whispered in her ear.

Jinx smiled as she walked with them. She looked to him. "I think..." she stopped her feet stilling. Instantly she started crashing towards the floor before she finished her sentence. It all happen in just a few moments, this time was different. She was choking on air, it was a horrible sound. Like she was drowning in her own body. She'd been having coughing fits for the last two days. She assured him it was a simple cold, she was right it started as a cold but she had no antibodies to fight it.

Her heart beat was steadily slowing down, and fading in intensity. She was fighting to fight it. She felt the warm feeling taking her over. For a brief moment she felt no pain. She cried out in her head. _'NO! I'm not ready.'_ Her tiny frame looking smaller than he'd realized. She'd been trying to eat more with him. It was hard and often lead to her getting sick. But some days she made it through a meal with out getting sick and they celebrated those days. She was pale and starting to get cold. Her lips were turning blue, along with the tips of her fingers. It was clear in that moment if she didn't get help and now she'd die that night.

Raven heart felt into stomach as she stared at the girl on the ground. "What happening?" She asked kneeling down besides her. "Jinx?" She exclaimed grabbing her friends hand.

Roy watched as his girlfriend's pale color drained from her face as she dropped like sack of potatoes. He felt his heart began to thumb against his chest, as his body seemed to quit functioning. He froze as all time seemed to stop right there. His mouth parted slightly as watched the girl fight to breath.

"ROY!" Raven yelled as other people had now started take noticed of what was going on. Raven looked at him then at Garfield. "Gar, give me your coat jacket, and snap Roy out of whatever paralyzed stated he is in." She looked down at Jinx who eyes were glassy as it must have killed to breathe. "Small breaths." Raven said quietly holding her friends head up.

Her hand was cold and limp, she was struggling to breath. The sound of her choking growing louder. She was trying to take shallow breaths.

Gar had his jacket off in seconds. "Turn her on her side." He shook Roy trying to pull him back to reality. "What the hell is going on?"

Raven took the jacket gratefully and then turned her friend onto her side. "Call an ambulance." She bit at woman who seemed to just staring in wonderment. "Jinx what happening?" She asked to her friend who seemed to be fading in and out.

Roy blinked a few times coming back from his frozen state. "Oh my god." He fell onto his knees as he looked at Jinx. "Jinx? What's going on did you remember your medicine?" he asked ignoring everyone around him. He knew the girl had been taking some sort a medicine for the pain. His green eyes snapped up at Raven. "Rae, you got to help her. Heal her or something."

Raven shook her head, "What ever is going on it something out my control she doesn't have any wounds and I can't heal someone who seems to be choking on air." she replied her heart sinking in her chest. "Hold on Jinx keep your eyes open."

Paramedics rushed in five minutes later and the one carrying a defibrillator and shouting as he enter. "Out of the way." the small circle of people began part letting in the two in. "What happened here?" He asked observing the girl. He pulled out his stethoscope and began to listening to her heart.

"She was walking and she just collapsed." Raven told standing up and grabbing Gar's shirt with her fist. "Roy is she sick?" She asked looking at him know.

Roy gulped and looked at the paramedic. "She has cancer." He blurted out. Looking at each one them.

He looked down at Jinx and began to ask her questions. "Miss, can you speak?"

Jinx tried to talk but all that came out was a choked sputter of deep red blood. Her eyes lost the fight to remain open as her blue tinged fingers twitched.

"I'm losing her pulse and she needs oxygen." He didn't look up at anyone other than his partner and the girl. He was looking her over. "She has a central line no iv needed. "

Gar held Rae up knowing how difficult this must be for her. He could feel it ripping him apart he couldn't imagine how the other two felt. He was at a lose for words.

In that moment for her everything went quite. And numb. She was no longer freezing, or startled by the loud voices she heard. There was just nothing. She sat in limbo her soul not sure what to do as her body was failing.

Hysterical is just one of many words you could use to describe Roy's emotions right now. He was begging the paramedics to keep her alive while also pleading with her to keep holding on. His eyes watered as he watched her lips turn a deep blue.

Raven took a deep breath as she could feel each and every emotion taken on from everyone around her. Not to mention her own. Her powers envelope a large table and set it flying across the room. This cause more people to freak out. "Sorry." She responded quietly to not really one. She spun around and placed her head in his chest trying to focus her energy on him.

The paramedic with dark hair placed an oxygen mask on her. He started CPR as he looked at his partner. "We need to get her in the ambulance now." he cried as he kept his pressure up. "She can't breath and we are going have to give her a Bronchoscopy."

Gar held her tight in his arms closing his own eyes praying to every good he could think of. He hand a gentle hand on the back of her head.

The second paramedic had the stretcher set up in seconds. It was just a few moments before she was in the ambulance. He grabbed a tube that could be threaded through her mouth into her lung to slowly empty it. He looked to Roy, "you riding with her? " He asked as he got fluids into into her center line. Cpr was keeping her breathing for now. He was debating using the defibrillator to kick up her heart beat. But getting the tube down her throat was the first priority.

Roy tried to regain some sort of composure as he watched them load her into the service vehicle. "Is she going to be okay?" He inquired his face weighted down with worry.

"We aren't sure sir, but the faster we get her to the hospital the better chance she has." The man spoke impatiently.

"you riding with her?" the other asked and Roy instantly nodded he couldn't think of anything else in that moment. He climbed in and sat right next to her his eyes never wavering from her face.

"Please please Clover stay here. Stay with me" he whispered. He couldn't believe how far she had come, and now she was slowly fading away just from some so miniscule as a cold.

"Gar I want to be there I want to go to hospital." Raven whispered looking at him tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please take me."

Gar nodded and took a deep breath. "Of course love. She needs us." He took her hand leading her through the stunned crowd. He drove them there knowing they wouldn't be allowed in the room for a while.

It was a long night of touch and go. She technically died twice that night. They had emptied her lungs of blood and a black liquid they were sending for testing. But had to leave the tube in just in case her lungs filled up once more.

Then she woke up in a panic no idea of where she was or how she'd got there. She felt like death. Her heart raced causing a machine to beep loudly as she started to pull at the tube in her mouth that made her feel like she was choking.

Roy nearly had a panic attack as they told him would not be allowed to be the room with her. He was physically ripped out by a male nurse and another buff guy who he almost decked in the face.

Raven and Gar sat in the waiting room all night in their black tie assemble. Raven had tune out everything and everyone including the Spanish soap opera and the middle age woman bawling like blubbering mess. At one point Gar had taken his coat and wrapped around her shoulders and promptly wrapped his arms around her.

Roy was a wreak he couldn't stay still. He had misplaced his suit coat entirely not that was on his mind at all. His black shirt sleeves were rolled up and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He kept pacing back an worth his mind racing. Every time he when to the nurse station always said the same thing, "sorry Mr. Harper there no change." It was starting to sound like a broken record.

The hours crept at snails pace and he found himself wishing that he personally could locate the fictional father time and straggle the very time right out of him. It was days later or maybe just a day later he wasn't sure, the night at the luxurious hotel seemed like years prior. A small nurse that looked like she was no older than 15 came out.

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Logan. There been a change she awake. She asking for you." She spoke in a breath of a whisper. Roy rush passed her into the room where he last saw her.

He stepped inside and nearly crumbled to floor. The look of death was well on her face and he didn't stop the tears as the flooded down his face. "Jinx?"

Her voice was rough from the tube as tears fell steadily down her face. She reached her small arms up for him. She might not be able to move much but she needed him. "Roy." It was weak and painful but his name. She had a pad if paper and a pen in front of her. It said in big letters. "Roy Harper. I need him. Please. " She'd fought with nurses and sighed a paper that give him her medical power of attorney.

Jinx never was one who look like she had cancer, and it wasn't until that moment when he walked in that he realized that she truly did have it. He choked back a sob realizing that nothing mattered in the world but her. Staring at him with her pink blood shot eyes. "Baby, I almost lost you forever." He whispered as he walked the wide floor over to where she was. He pulled her into a hug desperate to feel her skin the warmth rising from it showing she was still alive and not just a figment of his imagination. Careful not to tug on any wires that hooked her to the machines.

Raven appeared in the doorway, her eyes just as red as Jinx. Her violet locks had been pulled out and now were mussed and curled in different areas. She sighed and frowned as she knew Gar was behind her. Wearing some slippers she got from a kind nurse she stepped into the room and walked to the bed. Looking straight at her friend.

Jinx was holding onto him like it would breath life into her. Her chest burned from both her lungs and the burns left on her chest from the shocks. She still had no clue how long she d been there. Or what her friends had witnessed. "Sunshine.." came her next attempt at words that just filed her eyes with tears. She thought her friend would be angry with her.

Gar was there just for support feeling like he'd break something if he talked. He leaned on the door frame.

Roy did his best to get closer to her he didn't want to get on the bed afraid that there wouldn't be enough room anyways. He kissed her head several times before grabbing a seat and dragging it nosily across the room. He tucked it flush with the bed and laid his head on her pale arm. He was just trying to keep it together there was so many emotions swirling around him.

Raven moved, over to the the side of the bed and gently brushed her fingers across her face. "I'm glad you pulled through." She whispered and then rested her head on top of her friends. "I just wanted you to know we are here for you. Well I am, Gar is here too he cares but I know how much he hates hospitals so he's mostly here because I am." she let a smirk appear on her lips as she gave him a look.

Jinx was carefully playing with Roy's hair. She smiled at her friend. She took as deep a breath as she could. She looked to Gar who she knew cared but truly did hate hospitals. "What "she found having to breath between words more than a little annoying. "Happen?"

Gar did his best to smile softly back as his lover, it was then he knew Jinx had pushed the two of them together to make sure if something happened Raven was taken care of.

Roy didn't even bother raising his head, as he responded to her question. "Your cold developed into something much worst. Without any antibodies it settled in your lungs." He took in a huge breath. "Essentially you almost drowned in your blood." he said rather bluntly. Her long defined fingers tangled in his red hair felt like heaven to him and he wasn't about let the feeling go.

Raven shook her head, and gave a look to Gar again. "You got light headed from the lack of air going into your lungs. The doctor estimates that you've been dealing with nearly half a lung for two days now. You were brought to the hospital and according to nurses, you're a fighter. You cheated death twice."

"How long was I out?" She was sore that was for sure, but still tired. How could she still be so tired, she twisted the hair around her fingers. Talking was getting a little easier but still made her feel light headed.

Gar answered her next question. "Almost thirty six hours." He stepped closer to Raven. "I think we should let her rest love. We can come back in the morning if that's okay with Jinx. But I think we all have had a long day."

Raven nodded he was right 36 hours was more than lifetime someone should spend in a dress this fancy. She bent down and kissed her friends cheek. Her lips were soft like feather caressing her skin. "call us immediately if something happens." She stated looking at Roy who had flicked his eyes up.

"Of course." He replied.

 **Raven moved out whispering goodbyes and then tugging on her boyfriend arm. "Baby I'm so tired." She whispered wrapping her arm around his back. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink as she tilted her head up at him. "Will you make love to me when get home? Then hold me while we sleep? I need to feel something other than dread." She asked softly.**

Roy felt so tired emotionally physically he was spent. His heavy laden eyes looked up at her as he whispered, "I have something to show you." His finger tracing the white bed spread. "It was suppose to be a surprise for that night for our romantic evening." How how life could change so quickly.

 **Gar pulled her into his arms practically carrying her to the car. His lips softly kissing hers as he buckled her into the seat "anything for you my love." he drove them back itching to get out of his suit.**

Jinx looked to him a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined our first date." She wanted to go home, to lay in his perfect arms and just pretend this didn't happen.

Roy lift his head to look her. "There will be more dates right?" He didn't know if there would be now but he hoped one day he get the chance to take her out again. He stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. He noticed her curious looks but kept going. Once his shirt was off he pull his wife beater over his head revealing his chest to her.

In the dead center of his tribal tattoo was a light pink and purplish clover. It almost was like he took the color of her eyes and said match this. Four leaves symbolizing good luck, each leaf had a different pattern drawn in it. He looked down at it and then up at her. "Its right by my heart because that's where I want to keep you."  
 **  
As soon as the her door shut, Raven threw herself on him. Her hands shook as she desperately fiddled his buttons while her mouth coated his.**

She ran her fingers over the beautiful tattoo her eyes looking up at him. _"I love you."_ she froze she hadn't meant to say dreaded words, but the truth came out.

 **Gar kissed her breathing in her scent, his hand pulling on the zipper. He had her undressed in seconds his love radiating through each kiss.**

Her fingers felt like so soft compared to his bumpy raise skin. As soon as the words slipped from her mouth he suddenly had a rush of doubt flood his body. What was she doing? What he doing?! This wasn't him. Roy Harper doesn't fall in love with girls. Roy has one night flings with girls. He rolled his doubt off his body after every thing they when though it made sense for her to say this. So before she could regret her words he smiled and leaned into her. "I know baby." Then he press his lips to hers.

 **Clothes were off in seconds and Raven was clinging to the strong green man as he lifted her off the floor his mouth still managed to taste like heaven.**

Jinx kissed him still berating herself for saying those evil evil words. She closed her eyes as her lips were soft even though they were chapped. She shook slightly as she pulled away to look at him. "I want to go home. "

 **His hands held her up by her ass as he slowly slid inside of her warm walls. His emerald green eyes watching hers as his tongue danced with each thrust. Each step he took closer to their bed pushing him in deeper.**

He nodded, "I'll talk to the doctor and see what he says." He gave her hand a squeeze as if to say I'll be right back and walked out the room. He bumped into a nurse and apologized. "Can you tell me where I could find the doctor for the patient in this room?" He pointed to the room right behind him. She moved passed him and looked at the door.

"Her doctor is Dr. Stadler he is just around the corner did you have something to ask him?" She said curiously. She reminded him a lot of his old leader.

"I'm just wondering the status of miss Jinx when she allowed to go home?"

A scowl formed on her mouth as she stated at the door. "Unfortunately that is something you'll have to ask the Dr. Follow me I'll show you the way." She lead him down the hallway until they ran into a tall man with silver hair every where.

"Dr Stadler, Mr. Harper, correct?" She asked thinking she had got the name wrong. Nodding to confirm, she continued. "wanted to know when Miss Teer can go home."

 **Raven threw her arms around his neck clinging to him with everything she had. He was mostly doing all the work which she would have to pay back later but he didn't mind . That's why she loved him. She moaned softly in his ear as he groaned in response. It was like their bodies had been needing this a emotional build up to this. And God it was exactly what she needed.**

 **"Don't ever let me catch you in a hospital bed like that." She whispered then yelped as he slammed into her harder.**

He had been going over the girls charts. "She needs 24 hour a day supervision, and her file says she lives alone. It be to easy for her lungs to fill up. The iv antibiotics seem to be clearing her cold up nicely. But she needs stronger radiation if you ask me. "He looked up at him his eyes looking tired.  
 **  
Gar's kisses were growing now needy as he sat on the edge of the bed moving to hit b get favorite angle. Well second favorite, but he needed to be able to see her with every fiber of his body. "Same love." he felt himself growing inside of her it wouldn't be long before his body would sing her praises. Each thrust harder than the last but hitting into that little rough patch.**

Roy frowned hearing this news was unsettling at the very least. "What if she had someone to watch her twenty four seven? I was planning on taking her back to my place. I don't currently have a job and I can keep a close eye on her." he responded hopeful that the doctor would see his sincerity through his words. He wanted her to be comfortable and with plans coming up next month she would be more than sick of doctors, nurses, and hospitals all together.

 **Raven arched her back keeping her chest flushed with his as he continued to build her body up. Her eyes heavy with emotional exhaustion and his body making her body come to life once more.**

 **She wanted to thank him for everything being her rock when she didn't feel so strong. Loving her with all her stupid flaws and even though she called him immature and foolish at times. She could help but be so full of love as he radiated all his love for her through his body.**

 **He was dead tired she knew it and yet he didn't leave her side once. He calmed her fears and wiped her tears. He sat thirty six hours with junk food and terrible coffee as meals. Next to no sleep in the one place he hated because his animal senses were heighten to their peak in there. She had a killer headache and she could tell by the vein that pulsed out of his forehead he had one too. They hadn't showered, slept or really eaten for almost two days. But through all that he still managed to pick her up off the floor and give her everything he had.**

 **Moaning softly she arched forward bucking her hips into him. She was so close her legs tensing. She felt her lower stomach start to clench showing that she wasn't going to last much longer. Her fingers trailed up his neck then grabbed a hold of his cheeks forcing his dark green orbs to look at hers.**

 **"You've proven it." She moaned out. "I love you so much Garfield Logan." This was it she asked for him to make love to her and that's exactly without a shadow of doubt did just that for her. She wanted to keep her eyes open knowing he loved watching the way her eyes lit up from his efforts. But her body had different ideas in mind.**

 **She let out breath moan sounding like mixture of oh and Gar. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Orgasm ripped through body sparking ever nerve in wake making her feel for a few moments she was a euphoric state. She wanted to stay up there forever but she knew she had to come down. She felt him plunge completely into her just as her walls were falling, and then she could felt his warm speed spilling into her body. As soon as she was able she began a series of whispered thanks. Pouring her heart to him in gratitude.**

 **"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She spoke kindly tucking a lock of his hair back into place. "You make me happier then I ever thought I could be."**

He looked to him. "She needs two more doses of antibiotics, and her line cleaned every other day for the next week. If your up to all that and you sign her out into your care I'll let her go home." He sighed a bit. "She is stubborn and will try to do too much. She'll be like having a toddler. "  
 **  
Gar fell into their soft bed exhaustion taking over his body. He let out a content sigh as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you too Raven. You've got it all wrong thought. You're the best thing to happen to me. I didn't know the world could be this amazing until you were mine." He pulled the covers over them both. He knew they needed to sleep, and just being out of those stuffy clothes helped him feel alive.**

 **He buried his head in her neck, his eyes closing as he let her scent lull him into a feeling of safety. His mind racing as he tried to just let sleep take them over. His love for her still taking over all his other feelings. Gar held her tight as he finally slept.**

Roy nodded hearing the instructions. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Just show me everything I need to do."  
 **  
As soon as his arms wrapped around her humming body she forced her muscles to relax. Still riding his waves of emotion she couldn't help Be lulled by it. There were far too many emotions swirling and spin all in perpetual doom, not letting it affect her was exhausting. His scent watch over her body as she pressed her back into his. Her headache nearly gone all thanks to him and the power he had in pleasuring her. She sighed a tired sigh and then let her heavy lids fall.**

It took him nearly half an hour to explain it all and give him a kit to take care of her. Including protein shakes. "She has to gain some weight. " was the last thing he said as he had him sign her discharge papers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I decided to bold Raven and Beast Boy's parts. I wanted to make it a bit easier to understand. Thanks to those following this story and seeing some interest in it. I dedicate this chapter to my recent anonymous friends, Guest, Not A Hater this one is for you! Thank you for your input and I'm sorry you felt like you wasted your time on this story.

...Weeks later...  
 **  
The text came in before he was due home from patrol. "Baby I need you meet me in the hallway outside the garage." He felt it boiling inside him, he needed her. God did he need her, he couldn't even focus on keeping the city clear. He landed changing back to his human form, opening the door.**

Jinx sat up on his bed, it was time to clean her line and she hated it. The shakes were working as she'd put on nearly five pounds, which was a huge big deal for her. She was filing out the paperwork on what suite style they wanted. And she was trying to not go stir crazy, it wasn't working very well. She was reading the fine print, she knew if this didn't work she was out of options. She looked up as he came in. "Can't we skip it today? " she was in one of his shirts, hell she lived in his shirts.

Roy when above and beyond to help the girl. He did everything he was told. Just like the Doctor told him she was like child. She never wanted to eat so he made a rule that if she wanted to do anything she had to eat first. Sleep? Eat first. Shower? Eat first. Sex? Eat first. This is how he got her back on three meals a day.

He understood completely why she hated it. He would hold her as as dry heaved. It was heart breaking to see her like this.

Roy gave her a stern look as shook his head. "I don't need any reason to loose you babe." He had gathered all the supplies and was ready to begin the process. "Have decide on a name you want to go by?" He asked reading over her shoulder.

 **Raven had been working out when she received this this message from him. She didn't think anything of it as she finished her routine. She didn't have any idea that by** ** _'need you'_** **had a completely different meaning to it. She sat outside the garage her heart racing. She wore a sports bra and yoga shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Her skin was peppered with sweat as she leaned against the wall.** ** _'I need a shower.'_** **She thought as the sound of the door opening told her he was home.**

Jinx whined about it, and about not being allowed out with people for fear of her getting sick again. She looked a world better than she did in that hospital bed just a few weeks before. She'd read over everything. "I'll do this, I want to get better and this is my best chance. But if it doesn't work I'm done. No more chemo, or radiation. That's what makes me sick. " she looked up at him with bright eyes. She hadn't said the forsaking L word again, she made damn sure she kept her feelings to herself. "And Clover Teer. I'm not very creative you know? "She steadied herself for the burn and nausea that she knew would follow the push of fluid into her skin.  
 **  
He could smell her as soon as he entered the tower. She'd been working out, he'd hoped for her to be in uniform so he could just push it aside. The beast in him growled knowing she'd be in workout gear. Within second she was pinned to the wall his body flush to hers. There was no doubt then of what he wanted as he both moaned and growled into the kiss. "Turn around hands on the wall baby."**

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Just like her he hate doing this, he took no pleasure in making her feel like garbage. He flushed the fluids in and watched as her coloring changed to almost green color.

"I'm sorry baby." He mumbled finishing the process up. "What do you want to do today?" He asked from inside the bathroom.

 **Raven barely had time to look up before he had used his strength pinning her against the wall. "Gar wha..." He pressed his mouth on hers fervently kissing her. Stunned didn't even come close to how she felt when he requested such things of her. She looked at him her eyes wide as she stared. He couldn't be serious right here in the hallway? He pressed his pelvis into her hip and she knew he was very serious. "Gar in the hallway someone might see!"**

Jinx winced as the familiar burn coursed through her veins. She ran her tongue over her lips, they'd been smart she hadn't eaten in a few hours. So though she was doing better than most days. "We leave tomorrow right? Can we go see Sunshine? "  
 **  
Gar moaned his voice deep and husky. "Please." It was pure need. He started pulling on her shorts. "Let them see love." He kissed the curve of her neck with a soft bite to her shoulder. His hands roaming over her body his desire running away with his body.**

Roy smiled as he sat next to her. She had to remain sitting for the next thirty minutes while her medicine kicked in. He rested his hands on her thigh. "Of course she would love to see you." He replied his other hand playing on his phone.

 **Raven body stilled as she decided on what to do. "Okay." She whispered Cyborg was out with Bee today and she had no idea where Dick and Star was. She spun around and shakily put her hands on the wall. She shuttered as she felt her her shorts slide down her long legs.**

"Watcha doing baby?" She asked glancing at his phone. She put the paperwork down. She'd finished it all, she had answered all of the three hundred questions it asked. "There done. I finished it all. "  
 **  
He freed himself kissing her neck again. "I love you." He moved his hands over her hips. Today he was making her his forever. He lifted her legs and wrapped then around his waist. So her hands and his strength kept her up. With a deep groan he pushed into her, his body aching for hers. He slammed into her, being rough but not enough to hurt her.**

"I'm looking up prices." He stated. He looked at her paper work and smiled. "Good girl. We can drop it off on the way."

"For what? "She asked moving her legs around a bit. She was antsy. She knew Raven would feel the fear in her. She sighed dramatic as she fell backwards onto the small bed.

He threw his phone a side and turned his attention on on her. He grabbed her pulling right next to him."it's for a celebration." He stated cryptically. He kissed her ear lobe and took a deep breath of her scent.

 **Raven placed her head against forearm in attempt to keep her from moaning to loud. She arched against him her body falling under his spell. This was a new position and one that she had a hard time adjusting too. More than just lust course through his veins this his animal inside him fueling him.**

Jinx rolled her eyes before whimpering. She hadn't been feeling well enough to give in to their desires very often.  
 **  
Gar sunk his teeth into her shoulder just enough to mark that he belonged to her, and her to him. Even if he didn't yet know it. He felt himself pulsing with each thrush. His needed building as he reached around to play with her pleasure botton. He couldn't stop himself from slamming into her over and over.**

Before the girl could even ponder on the thoughts he rose off the bed and gave her a look. "What do you want to eat today? I could get us some veggies and rice or I could make you a protein smoothie." He asked. It had been a while and he knew it but he was waiting until she could walk with out getting dizzy.

 **Ravens fingers curled against the wall. She could feel his need to get her off right there. It was sinful and hotter than anything she had ever experienced with him. She was close and because of this she didn't even noticed or seen when Nightwing, walked around the corner.**

 **He thought he heard a weird coming from the hallway but he wasn't sure. Stopping short his eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at the adulterous act in front of him. Frozen bewildered at what was happening surely his teammates weren't doing** ** _that_** **. Against the wall. Raven let out another moan and he instantly walked away. He didn't even know what to do or say to what he just witnessed.**

"Baby. .. are you an option? " she asked chewing her bottom lip. "I guess a smoothie. . I'm not sure I can handle anything heavy. "She lifted his shirt a bit showing off those long legs he loved.

 **Gar was pushing until that spot she loved, he was on the edge of filing her fuller than she ever been. He knew Dick seen but didn't care, he rubbed her in just the way she loved. He knew her walls would do him in. "Mmm Rae..I need you baby let go for me. "**

 **Star found him wondering the hallway as she threw her arms around his neck. "You look like you have seen the floating dead my dear. What is the wrong?" her voice was soft and gentle.**

He gave a slight sigh as his eyes lingered on the soft flesh on her thighs. "You know we can't indulge in such activities not until your better." He mumbled threading his hand through his red locks. Sometimes this girl made him want to forget words all together.

"I'm going to get worse before I get better Red. Either we indulge or I play by myself and force you to watch. "She said tossing in the bed a bit more the shirt move above her belly button. Her tiny lace panties showing of her creamy skin that he loved calling his underneath.

The idea of her playing with herself was a turn on in itself. He cocked his head back and let out a noise that sounded like grunt and moan. He was fighting with his mind and his desire. Just like before all this his little drug was calling him and he needed to indulge.

Without warning he launched himself back into the bed grabbing the collar of his shirt he pulled it off leaving just his freckled skin underneath. With a mischievous grin on his face he grabbed her hips and pulled her down from her upright position. His lips pressed to hers as his fingers swept along line of her wet panties. A groan stilled in his chest as he looked down at her needful eyes. "Okay little clover we can play as long as you promise to tell me if you feel sick or dizzy at all." He brushed the silly garments a side and let his finger explore just how much she needed him.  
 **  
Raven hadn't really noticed the bite, it wasn't uncommon for him to try and Mark up her body. A hicky on her breast, a bruise on her thigh, a love bite on her neck. What wasn't common is the sparking sensation that she could feel now that she was getting closer to the edge. Every thrust she push back from the wall driving him farther into her body. Hearing his request she nodded biting her lip it had felt so pleasurable she didn't want to let go.**

 **She gritted her teeth feeling the sudden rush flooding her head fell back on his shoulder as she let out a wanton moan.**

 **After he let her down a soft popping noise echoed from him sliding out of her body. She could feel both their come pooling between her sore legs. She turned around and kissed him her body burning still. "Gar please." She mumbled in a thick voice. She grabbed him and pulled him to her.**

 **They teleported straight to her room. She landed with a soft thud on the bed her eyes heavy as she looked at him. "I still need you. Please." She whimpered feeling a shock radiate through out her lower body. Chewing on her lip her hips wiggled a bit. "Baby, will you do that thing you do with your tongue?"**

 **Nightwing shook his head and grabbed his girlfriend. "Star I just saw something that will be burned in my memory forever." He whispered his face ashen the whole thing was almost to much to handle.**

Jinx head thrust back as her hips bucked forward. "Yes baby. . Please Red.." her voice was a lustful moan. She wasn't wearing a bra under his shirt. Her body looked healthier then she had in a long time. Her long fingers danced over his skin.

 **Gar purred as he dove in between her legs he wasn't anywhere close to be done with her. His need still heavy, he ran his tongue over her clit before sucking on it. His hands moving over her thighs as he pulled her legs further apart.**

 **Star blinked a few times with a sigh. "Did something bad happen love? Tell me all about it." She pulled him to her room as she floated next to him.**

"First let's removed these dumb clothes, very unnecessary." He whispered sliding her panties off then his shirt. He took a good long look at her and sighed. "Baby I like more meat on you makes you so much sexier." He spoke up. Next to come off was his pants. He wasted no time diving deep into her sweet entrance.  
 **  
Raven heels dug deep into her mattress as she her moans carried though the room. "Gar."**

 **Each lick "Gar."**

 **Each suck. "Oh God." Until finally she fell head first into orgasmic pleasure.**

 **Nightwing shook his head trying to clear the images from his brain. "Star I just caught our teammates fucking against the wall!" He announce rubbing his eyes with his palms.**

Jinx cried out her hands moving to his hair where it tugged and tangled. She bent her knee placing her leg over his hip letting him sink in deeper. Her mouth found his with rough needy kisses.

 **Gar smirked as he watched his women fall. He knew the next three days were going to be wear them both out. But he could feel his need for her growing, he kissed up her body with slow well placed licks. "I love you sexy."**

 **Star tilted her head. "I thought Cy went to Bee's place tonight. . And she promised to be more careful about where they did the. .. dirty?"she kissed his cheek. "How can I help? "**

The feeling of her body was pure heaven after so long being with out her. He groaned gripping her legs sliding them up his body didn't stop until they her calves were resting on his broad shoulders. Changing the angle dramatically. He pulled out before grabbing her flesh and slamming back into her. Moaning he looked down at her almost excpecting to see her unconscious with blood coming out of her mouth. Breathing heavily he shook his head clearing the thought. "Make some noise for me Clover." As long as she was moaning he knew she was okay and more importantly she was loving the feeling of him.  
 **  
Raven heaved in breaths her heart pounding loud in her ears. She stared at the ceiling her body tingling. "I know you do." She whispered.**

 **"Not Vic... Garfield and Raven. Right outside the garage." He shuddered as Raven moans played like scratch CD in his mind. He looked up at those solid green eyes and then grabbed her waist. "Distract Me?" He asked before kissing her.**

Jinx doubt have to be told to moan, she was making that noise he loved. She loved how deep be was, how strangely one she felt with him. She didn't hold back, she normally tried to quite herself but not this afternoon. Her whimpers bounced off the walls and played like music in his ears. She felt herself growing tighter around him.

 **Gar moved and kissed over the spot he'd marked absence mindedly. His arm over her waist as he pulled her close. "Satisfied for now my little bird?"**

 **Star giggled before kissing him first softly as she floated backwards leading him to her room. Her hands moving to his hair messing it up just because she liked the way it made him look at her.**

Roy moved his big hands to grip her ass. Using this as leverage he thrust with more power and speed. He grunted as he gave up trying to gentle. Her walls were closing around him so it made harder to release from the grasp of her tight body. This didn't mean he didn't give up his efforts finding that one spot that sent both them flying straight into orgasm.  
 **  
"Very." She replied. She moved slightly but could feel something hard against her back. Moving her head she looked to see him half massed once again. "Gar." She said in a soft tone. "It looks like your still ready for more."**

 **Dick hit the lock on the door unlike Gar who could obviously keep slamming into his... Whatever she was, he would be mortified if someone walked in on him and Star. His hands trailed up her body up until he reach her breasts. "Mmm Star." He whispered in her mouth**.

And find it he did, her body arched and bucked up to take him in. "Rrroy!" She was sure the neighbors could hear her as her eyes snapped shut as she came for him.

 **Gar blushed. "I'm going to be like this for a few days. .. Sorry. I'm going to do my best to not break you. .. "his eyes closed as he breathed in her scent.**

 **Star parted her lips for him, she'd taken to wearing only lace, as she thought that was what he liked best. She landed softly on her floor as she began pulling at his uniform.**

The sound of their fucking was loud enough to wake the dead. He let out low moan as he hardened to the point of it being painful then he came deep inside her. Her legs fell from his shoulders with a soft thud on the bed and he smiled down at her. "And this is why you're mine." He stated reminding himself that all sickness was worth it if he could have that everyday in his life.

 **She rolled onto her stomach kissing his hips. "Well I can do my best to keep up then." she whispered before grabbing the base of him and blowing softly on his tip.**

 **Dick began helping her as he threw his shirt to the side. He moved his mouth down kissing strawberry scent from her skin. His fingers rolled her left nipple making it perk for him.**

Jinx smiled and let out a small purring noise. "So about that smoothie, to late to order one? "She giggled her body humming as she gained a falling feeling.  
 **  
Gar eyes snapped open, as he sprang to life under her breath. He watched her curious of what she was going to do next.**

 **Star moaned, she tended to get loud with him. Her Hands moved over his chest, his perfect chest. Her fingers tracing the line down to were the rest of his clothing was. She slowly pulled it down, her own body arcing into his touch.**

Roy smirked as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'll get you a smoothie, you text Raven and tell her we are coming by." He instructed grabbing his boxers from the floor. He was quick to dress putting on slim jeans and a muscle shirt. He moved out into the kitchen. Since taking the doctors advice Roy recently had upgraded some items in his apartment. In order to take care of the girl that sort of fell into his life, he had to break down and buy somethings. It was now starting to look like someone actually lived there. He had a Vitamixer that he found so useful when making protein meals for her. Fruit was in small bowls around the small kitchen. He powder mixes in the far corner. Shelves were stocked with what ever she was in the mood for and he quickly learned that he could cook as long as he had something to follow.

He peeled an orange and an apple, cut up a few strawberries and added her mix. It was weight base that was helping her amazingly. He made up her smoothie and then walked back into the bedroom. "Alright Clover, you're lunch is ready." He announced.  
 **  
Raven gave him a coy smile her lips slightly parted. She had know idea how many blow jobs this green man had received but she could hope that, she somehow could make it seem like she at least knew what felt good. She licked the very bottom of her lip soaking it in saliva. Her eyes flicked up at him before she began rubbing the tip of him across her wet lip. Mimicking the same motion as putting on lipstick. she did the process several times before letting him dip into her mouth. She shuttered as the tasted of both of them clung on his skin. She kept her hand on softly pushing up and down on him.**

 **It was a growl that told her that she was doing something right. She could feel him expanding in her mouth as her tongue danced along his shaft. She continued until his breath stilled in his chest and then she let him go with a loud pop. Coated in her saliva she increased her pace on him moving her hand up and down. She watched intently as his fang dug into his lip and he let go. His cum spilled all over her chest and hands. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes sparking. "I think we need a shower." She observed as some of his desire dripped down the curves of her breasts.**

 **Dick moved quickly picking her up and tossing her carelessly on to the bed. He removed his underwear, freeing the hardness underneath. He grabbed her pink lace thong and pulling down her endless legs. He loved the sight of her like this completely ready and eager to take him in like this. He moved his body over hers kissing her softly. He grabbed her leg always slightly surprised by how limber she was. A fucking acrobat to say the least. He slammed into her body leaving everything behind him. "Oh." He moaned as he began rocking back and forth. Then with one swift movement he found himself on his back. He smiled devilishly as she often took him by surprise changing their positions. He sighed loudly as she began bouncing on his body. She left him wondering if it feel just as good as it was for him. Bucking his hip up, his hands stilled on her hips watching with dire need as her perky breasts began to bounce in place.**

Jinx quickly sent her a small text to Rae. "Put some clothes on Sunshine. I'm coming over. "She then stood slowly, not sure if her legs would still be shaky. She moved to where he'd brought over some of her clothes. She pulled on a sundress with a sigh. For some reason today she was missing her hair.

She put on a smile, more for him than herself as she swayed into the bedroom again from the bathroom. She hoped up to sit on the bed her long legs over the edge. "Why are you so good to me? " she asked as she took a slow drink of the smoothie he'd made her. She was testing the waters like she'd learned to do every meal.

The dress fit her well with a bit more meat on her bones. Heck if she kept it up in a few months she'd look like a women again. She wondered if this treatment worked what it would mean for them. She shook her head clear of the thoughts. He's never even said the word girlfriend, she'd heard baby and that she was his. She knew he cared and for now that was enough.

 **Gar watched her every move, good god was she sexy like this. All confident and all over him. He couldn't help but growl and moan. She by far best he'd ever had. And he didn't care that he'd never take another. She was enough. He pulled her up to his lips, his kiss was full of passion and love. He pulled away taking a deep breath. "I would say we do. Sorry I should have asked first. .."he blushed softly. "Can you transport us there? "  
**  
 **Star always made it a goal to make him say her name. She didn't always do it but she always tried. She put her hands on his chest to help her move. She moved to new on the balls of her feet, this allowed her to pull off so just the tip of him was against her entrance. She'd then plunge herself down on him, letting him watch himself disappear into her depths. Her moans filing the quite space of her room.**  
 **  
He could watch her muscles of her toned stomach flex, her breasts bounced. Her head tilting back slightly, as her lips parted. Her hair falling in a long curtain around her back. Highlighting the flush that was taking over her skin. "Oh Dick."**

He smiled brightly at her and watched as slowly sipped her drink. "I love that dress on you it makes your skin sparkle." He complemented. He strode over to the closet and pick up the gym back that once contained his entire life. Now it was just a reminder that he could relapse any day he shook his head and tossed the bag on the bed. "Tell me when your ready to go babe."  
 **  
Raven blushed and nodded before she could whisk them away she heard the familiar chime that told her Jinx sent her a message. She checked it and was glad she did. "Jinx and Roy are coming by. Think you can handle yourself?" She asked as her magic enveloped them.**

 **Words never described how much this woman meant to him. There wasn't an inch of her body that he didn't just lust after. It wasn't long especially in this position, before the same pull of her body began. His chest heaved in and out as she sped up hitting her g spot loudly. His index finger gently rolled her clit making her shattered on impact. "Kori!" He grunted throwing his head into her sheets.**

"When I'm out of the woods were going out and your helping me get new clothes. Because I want you to always look at me like this. "She quickly drank down her smoothie looking at her packed bags. "Would you think less of me if I said I was scared? "  
 **  
Gar nodded as he turned in the short grabbing her shampoo lathering up her hair, he ran his rough fingers through her beautiful hair. "I'll be on my best behavior. .. I wouldn't touch me though. ."**

 **Star truly felt everything at the sound of her name, it always made her orgasms that much better. She closed her hands on his chest and she ground her body into his. Milking his pleasure for everything it had, she was panting softly.**

Roy felt his heart start flutter. This was the first time she actually mentioned a future with a positive outcome. the treatment was daunting at best and she never let him forget that either. Hearing the small confession he sighed. "I'd be worried if you weren't scared." He mumbled. He grabbed her arm and gingerly pulled her into his arms. "I'm terrified too. But I'm also riding on pure hope that you're going to getting better."  
 **  
She smirked as she pinched his hip. The scent of warm lavender filled her senses. "Okay you can touch me but I have to keep my hands to myself?" She replied in a sultry tone.**

 **"You're so beautiful when you make that face." he whispered. Wrapping his hands in her long hair.**

Jinx nodded resting her face on his chest. "Thank you for being my rock. I don't know what I'd do without you." She loved how she felt in his arms as she closed her eyes.  
 **  
Gar smiled. "You can touch me right now. I just was referring to when our friends are here. "He was rising her hair watching her.**

 **Star blushed as she looked to him. "Do you mean that ? I don't look silly? "She was pushing off him to lay next to him.**

Frowning he rested his chin on her head. "We wouldn't be alive." He honestly believed it she was the one who pulled him out of his addiction and he had a sneaking suspicion that if not for him she may have aspirated to death. He squeezed her a little bit and picked her face up. "We should get going. I have support group tonight." He walked over to the bed side table and grabbed his wallet and her packet of papers. ****

**Raven smirked and began washing her body off with scrub sponge. "Okay baby." She said softly.**

 **"I love your face anyways but that my dear is my favorite one." He whispered peppering her neck with kisses. "Now we nap until patrol."**

Jinx nodded as she pulled on her sandles with a sole. "Have I told you lately how proud I am of you.?" she asked moving to link her fingers with his. ****

 **Gar watched her carefully licking his lips. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"**

 **Star curled into his arms closing her eyes. "I agree my love. " she was quick to fall asleep.**

"You too kind Clover. I'm tired of being a disappointment to people so thank you for giving me a reason to change." He gripped her hand and pulled her out the door. "I'm glad you decided to do this." He said referring to the clinic."  
 **  
Raven smiled at him. "I don't know You seem to think so, a lot." She murmured rinsing the soap from her body.**

"Me too. For now ask me again when I'm in the middle of it. "She half joked as she swayed out to the car. Her movements were getting back to that fluid state they had been long before. She smiled up at him her eyes shining.

 **Gar shook his head. "I don't think it. I know it. I have eyes Rae. And anyone with eyes can see it."**

The drive was quiet for the most part the music speaking louder than anything they could say on their weighted hearts. Just as promised he dropped off the paperwork and confirmed the check in time for Miss Clover Teer. He made her stay in the car knowing that there was no need for her to come in when she be back tomorrow.

He came back out and could see the solemn look in her eyes. Unable to help himself he reach across the seat and scooped her into a hug. "It's going to be Okay little Clover."

He took her to her favorite place and bought her a strawberry lemonade and a sugar cookie. He got a Cherry Cola and a chocolate caramel doodle for himself. Then they continued on their journey.  
 **  
Raven got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her wet body. "Thanks." she stated in a tone that told him she didn't believe a word he said. She knew she need to get dress quickly, Roy tended to have a lead foot.**

Jinx's sighed as she hugged him back. If this was anything like india they were in for a long ride. She kissed his cheek when he hugged her and happily ate the sugar cookie with a small smile on her lips. ****

**Gar whined as he got dressed himself. "Why do you never believe me love? " he asked almost sounding hurt.**

 **Raven sighed, "can we discuss this later? Please." She stated opening the door.**

They arrived shortly later. "Titans?" Roy called as they opened the common room door. The room was empty and eerily quiet. "Maybe they are out on mission."

Just then Raven and Gar walked in the from the opposite door. "Gar my eyes are deceiving me because I know that isn't Jinx." Raven stated in a sweet tone. She floated down and grabbed her from behind. "You look fantastic." Pressing her face into her shoulder blade.

"It's all Roy's fault he's trying to fatten me up. "She said with that smile that lit her face up. It was one of those smiles that made you wish the person would never stop smiling. She tried to turn to see her friend effectively turning in a circle.

Gar looked defeated, he'd have to think on how to make his women see what he saw. "You both look great. " he said as he looked to Roy who looked less warn down.

"Well its time to congratulate you. Roy you've done what I've never thought was possible." Raven beamed spinning around and hugging her friend. "What is the pleasure of seening you today?" She questioned.

Jinx sighed. "I leave tomorrow to get turned into a test subject. "She hugged her back her eyes not full of the smile anymore. "Hey though, I'm working hard at this too. ."

Raven looked at her friend and gave her brief smile. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered. She tossed her head looking at Roy, "your going to take great care of her Roy promise."

Roy nodded and sighed "I wouldn't leave her now. She pretty much stuck with me."

"Good." She murmured. "We should do something." She announced

Jinx thought on it. "Let's do something fun, something that will make a memory. Like. .. maybe. ." she thought on it for a second. She chewed on her finger softly. She knew she couldn't go out among a bunch of people. To high risk to get sick, so that put most places out. "What about the botanical garden they opened? I bet the flowers are beautiful this time of year. " her first choice would have been the water park next to it, but she had a feeling it would get shot down.

Gar was watching the exchange with a soft smile. He was up for whatever. .. not sure how long he could behave though. .

Raven nodded. "That sounds perfect." her violet eyes looked to Beast Boy wondering if he could handle that.

Roy raised his eyebrow. "I guess it's a double date then." Grabbing Jinx's elbow.

Gar took a deep breath it was going to be a long few hours. It was hard not reaching out and touching Jeff, especially when he seem Roy do it to jinx. He was freeing possessive. But he didn't trust himself to not take it to far.

Jinx moved closer to Roy with a soft smile."I promise this date will be better than the last."

"Roy lets take your car." Announced Raven grabbing Jinx hand. The emotion that the green one was generating was that of a possessive kind. She mumbled a quick whisper to Jinx and then stopped. "Roy, Gar and I will meet you guys down stairs. I just need to check one thing."

Roy nodded nonchalantly as he threaded his fingers fingers against his Clover hand and made a joke. "Take all the time you need Jinx and I will be in the car getting it on." He smiled and then guided the girl out the door.

Raven turned her arms folded as she gazed up her boyfriend. "Alright tell me right now can you handle this because if you can't you have to tell me, so we can come up with a solution."

Jinx laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes looking up at him with a smile. "You wish buddy. " her fingers were soft and delicate between his.

He walked up to her and kissed her deeply, it was loving and lusty. He took a deep breath. "I can now. " his lips up against hers as he breathed in her scent. "Sorry baby. "

Raven felt her head spin as he kissed her. He had a way of placing all his emotions in one kiss and it could quite powerful. Her were still closed as she rested her forehead against his nose. "Gar I honestly just don't want you to feel like I'm punishing you or something. How about any time you feel like you can't handle it give me a signal and we can take care of it. I don't care for the idea of PDA but if keeps you from taking me on a wall then it's worth it." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Then pull on his hand. "If your a good boy then you can have me all night long." She responded in low voice.

"You can count on me to keep you coming all night long. " his hair was in his eyes a bit as he took her hand. "I promise I will behave while people are around. " his voice matched hers.

Raven nodded "okay let's get down there then." Raven opted to sit in the back with Jinx. The two talked while Roy listened absent mindlessly and kept playing with the radio. It wasn't a very long drive at all and Roy paid for a parking permit and parked his baby in a stall far from the others. A bad habit Jinx had long gotten use to. He just could afford to have her dinged.

They walked in as two couples the front entrance a huge arched way with wisteria growing up the walls. "Oh it's beautiful." Raven gazed at the purple flowers. "Gar, take a picture of me and Jinx." She ordered grabbing Jinx's cell and tossing it to her companion.

Jinx smiled and wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders a bright smile on her face. For these few hours she let herself forget she was sick. She waited for the moment and licked Ravens cheek as Gar took the picture.

Gar laughed at the faces he'd caught on camera before taking a second picture of the girls smiling.

Raven face shuttered in disgust as she felt the girls tongue on the curve of her cheek. She slightly pushed Jinx's away from her. "Jinx I know I'm irresistible but please try to keep your body to yourself." She teased before grabbing her back for a real picture.

"Okay enough pictures you two." Roy stated grabbing his woman back. He pressed forward leading the group into the gardens.

Jinx was full of energy for once, she moved around the garden excitedly smelling everything she could get close to. Her eyes lit up as they came up on the the butterfly garden. "We should so go in. "

Gar smiled as he walked next to Raven. "It's nice to see her like this. "

Roy nodded and opened the door for her. "Lead the way my little butterfly." Once inside thousands of butterflies fluttered over their heads. Roy had a huge smile his face as he watched at least a dozen different butterflies fluttered down and landed on Jinx.

"They like your sweet pea scent," he mused "just like me."

Raven nodded as she held out her finger to a blue little butterfly. "It cute to see them like this do you think he realized how deep he is in?" She asked softly.

Jinx giggled looking at the one on her nose. "They are good luck you know. " she asked watching one land in his red hair.

Gar chuckled. "Oh hell no. He's oblivious. " he said getting distracted by a rather large butterfly that was the size of his hand.

Roy gave her a tiny smile as his eyes burned brightly never leaving her. "Well we'll take all the luck we can, keep eye out for some pennies too babe." He jested he walked over to the little table that you could buy some nectar pods. He gave a dollar from his pocket and was handed two sticks. He moved back over to Jinx. "Here babe you can feed them right from your hand."

Raven was carefully studying one that had landed on her arm when she felt Roy presence close to her. Her eyes looked up to see him holding a nectar wand for her. She nodded and thank him. "Thank you for taking care of her." She commented holding the wand out to a monarch butterfly. "You fucking better not hurt her." She said lower not evening bother to look up at him.

Roy scoffed, "why do you think I'd hurt her?"

"I'm not foolish Roy. I know exactly what you do to girls."

"Jinx is different." He affirmed looking at the woman.

"I know she is. That's why I'm warning you. I can feel how much you care for her so don't get scared of your feeling because if you run I promise you'll wish that you hadn't." Raven spoke in a strangely calm voice making her threat that more terrifying.

Jinx was soon nearly covered in butterflies of various types, colors and sizes. She watched them easy with an at ease smile, she was in her own world for a moment. "And here I was bumbed the water park wasn't an option. "

Gar nodded with a smile. "There will be a line of people to make good on that. "

Roy had his hands up backing away from the pair. "Okay I got it I got it." He responded. "Breaking of hearts results of breaking of limbs." Raven glared slightly at him then turned as if felt the entire room of butterflies were flocking to her and Jinx.

Jinx smiled as she moved over to Raven. She watched them all eat and move around. "I wonder if Bee Would find this place insulting? "She looked at her now empty stick. "We should start taking off our butterfly armor and move to the next place. "

Raven nodded "of course." She threw away her stick and follow after Jinx they step into the clearing room and after they were clear they walked back outside. "Good choice Jinx." Raven commented grabbing her hand and leading her away from Roy.

Roy walked slow his attention not on any of flowers around him but the two sorceresses.

Raven pointed at a pink rose bush. "so you and Roy are pretty serious." She pointed out easing into the conversation

Gar walked with Roy. "They worry me when they run ahead like that. I always feel like they are planning something. "

Jinx shrugged. "I guess. I know we're each others. .. but I don't think I have a title or anything. " she looked at the bright pink roses.

"You love him?" She blurted out. She inhaled and exhaled slowly she never was good about sugar coating things.

Roy eyes narrowed. "Yeah." he agreed. "I have a slight feeling that if anything were to happen to you, God forbid, Jinx would choose her and my ass would be gone."

"I think I do." She said with her voice saying she knew she did. With a small chuckle.

Gar laughed. "Show her that she needs you. That you'll be there and treat her well and all and you have nothing to worry about. "

Raven gave her a side hug feeling the girl emotions bubbling at the surface. "Have you told him.?"

"And that's what I think I'm doing." Roy said noticing that girls were now walking off the path.

"Yeah on accident. "She sighed as she stepping with her sitting in the grass. "It went. . Not very well. "

Gar nodded. "And you're doing a good job. So you know you love her right? "

"What do you mean? He got upset?" Raven frowned as she thought about the first time she let the words slip out.

Roy stopped mid-step and raised his eye brow at him. "What are you talking about? I know we care about each other but we aren't in love." He reasoned.

"He just said I know. "She leaned into the grass.

Gar rose a brow. "Your scent says otherwise. "

Raven let out a huff breath and looked at the vast landscape. Her mind racing after moment of silence, she spoke up. "Do you think he loves you?"

"My scent? Oh God please tell me you're not using that animal sixth sense shit on me." He retorted. "You're smelling something but it isn't love."

"I don't know." She closed her eyes. "I don't know much of anything right now. " her smile was fading.

"Then what is it? " he asked watching the girls.

"Sorry I brought it up." The empath stated laying her head against the grass. The sun was bright but it felt like heaven on her skin.

Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head denying it all. "Its the pheromones you and goth girl are giving off."

"Think I'll be okay? I am not ready to go. "She forced back tears.

Gar shook his head. "Whatever you say. I think she's upset. " he stated.

Raven shifted onto her side. She forced her head to tilt so she could look at her friend. "I'll come by on days your feeling well enough for visitors and I know how scary it can be. Or at least I can feel how scared you are."

Beast Boy was right and by the time Roy reached Jinx her eyes were brimming with tears. "Clover are you okay?" knowing perfectly well she wasn't.

Jinx felt a few tears stream down her face. "I don't want this to be the last time we all do this." she had started to think about Roy, that lead to what she wanted in the future, to what if they never happen.

Garfield looked to raven before running his hands through his hair. "It won't be. You'll get better and we'll go in adventures again. You'll be back kicking ass and taking names in no time. "

Roy wiped away her tears and leaned in kissing her lightly. "You're going to be fine and we'll plan a big outing. I promise."

"I think I want to go home. I'm sorry for bringing everyone down." She stood up slowly heading towards the entrance.

Gar sighed, he reached his hand out to help Raven up. His eyes showed love and understanding.

"You haven't brought me or Gar down and the only feelings I'm getting from Roy is that concern." Raven replied softly. Rubbing her back. "Let's just go walk by the waterfalls up here and we'll go okay."

Roy grabbed both her hands and helped her up. He pulled her close to him walking towards a huge waterfall with ivy climbing up the walls.

Gar walked next to her the first time he'd let himself be close to her in the garden so far. "Have a nice talk?" he asked hoping they had at least enjoyed talking.

Jinx walked with him, she had her arm around his waist as she walked her shoulders under his broad arm. She forced away the glassy eyes looked as she watched the water cascade down the rocks. "Its so beautiful. "

Raven smiled at him. "Yes until I started talking about Roy and his feelings. I never know quite when to stop talking." She sighed

Roy nodded "yes you are. I hope you've had a good day." He replied rubbing his thumb on her forearm.

Gar smiled. "And you probably never will. But we love you anyway." He playfully nudged her. "Don't forget my promise."

Jinx nodded. "I did, what time is your group tonight? "She leaned into him a bit more. She bit her lip to hold back the words from falling again. She refused to say them again.

Her eyes narrowed looking up at him. "Sorry what promise was that?" Her eyes sparking mischievously although her facial expression was actually curiosity.

"Eight." He answered. "It's a big night otherwise I wouldn't go."

He glanced around carefully before he leaned in and kissed his new favorite spot on her shoulder letting his tongue dance over it. "Oh you know very well."

Jinx nodded. "Do you want me to go with? " she asked soft. She had gone with a couple times, just to be supportive. She hadn't been with since the hospital.

Raven's skin prickled under her mark and she instantly felt her knees go weak. "We better get home fast then." She mumbled her voice soft. Lucky for the pair Roy was eager to get home too. Raven held Jinx in her arms for a long while before she knew that Gar physically couldn't wait any longer. "I promise to call you, and visit." She promised then gave brushed her lips on the corner of her lips. "I love you." was her last words before she was pulled in by a very horny Changeling.

Jinx smiled. "Love you to sunshine. " she said softly watching them leave. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. Roy would go to his meeting and they would leave for her to be tortured.

 **Raven made good on her promise to him, and was actually glad the demon side of her needed lust and carnal behavior as well. No way would any another be able to handle his strong needs. Much later, she looked up at him her mind exhausted but the look in his eyes told her he wasn't full filled yet. "One more time, Gar then we have to sleep." She thought about sending Dick a lengthy detail report about how she personally would never have to exercise or train during Beast Boy mating cycle. To say her body felt like rubber would have been only half true. She was to the point that she was positive she wouldn't be able to find her legs after this. She was a hot sticky mess, covered in love marks, and bruises. And just when she was sure wouldn't be able to take another, he was right back it. Rubbing her, stroking her, whispering in her ear, sucking, licking, biting, and fingering her.**

 **He gave her his perfect grin, that told her he was forever going to do whatever to pay her back. His mouth found hers and he once again began grunting again. Raven wasn't really surprised when he began moving her body how he wanted it. As he placed her on her knees she could only smirk as her heart hammered blood into her veins. They had already done it in every position might as well do it in her favorite. She arched for him her breast softly touching the fitted stained sheet, her ass high in the air. This only gave him the view he currently couldn't get enough of. A soft moan left her mouth as he stoked her with his fingers. Then just like how he normally did she felt him surged forth leaving nothing left to think about.**

 **Her jaw clench as she wondered if it was possible that he was only getting harder. She just hoped that her insides hadn't turned to mush and still felt just as tight as from when he had taken her that morning. She placed her palms on her head board aiding in making sure that she wasn't going hit her head. She pushed back against it slamming into him as he was slamming into her. She felt him began tugging on her violet locks bring her head up slightly. Her muscle clutched and flexed as he sped up giving her every he had. Soon it was just his name that fell from her lips as he managed to bring her into another orgasmic high. Her body crumpled from under him and she heaved into excessive amounts of air.**

 **"I hope that helps." She murmured her face pressed against the sheets. "You've literally fucked my brains out." She stated a bit louder.**

 **Gar rolled them onto their sides. That last orgasm was painful letting him know at least for now he was empty. His breath came in deep pants as he fought with the beast inside that told him he was a failure for her not being with child yet. His body could sense that she wasn't and it was difficult to explain that was what they wanted to the animal side of himself. "You are amazing love. For now we sleep. Like promised." he kissed her gently.**

Roy had told her that while he wanted her to go he figured it would be better if she when home and got whatever sleep she could. He didn't know how either of them was going to handle the next few months but sleeping wasn't something he thought he be getting very much of. His meeting ran over a little late and he only felt worst when he came in at midnight she was laying his bed clutching his pillow. Her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks red and raw. Launching himself from the door way he reached his bed and pulled her into the comforts of his chest. "Baby baby..." He repeated over and over. His mouth kissing every inch of her face. "It's okay to be afraid. I'm so scared too." He doubt she slept at all that night her fears and anxious getting the worst of her. He settled into the comforts of the mattress his arms around her waist. He held her the whole night his voice doing everything in its power to convince her that it was going to be okay.

~~~

This was hell, the first week was easy. All testing and deciding doses. This week made everything seem like a million years. Even moving made her vomit. Not just eating, she laid in the hospital bed next to the queen sized been she'd been told she would eventually sleep in next to him.

The first day she'd acted tough. Hadn't cried or let him see just how bad it hurt. Or that the morphine wasn't touching it. She was being forced to stretch out on the second day. The nurse was being as gentle as she could, but Jinx couldn't hold back the scream of pain that came with her legs being out straight in the bed. It filled the quite space along with the sound of her joints cracking a bit. Her skin warm to the touch in the areas day one had worked in. Both legs, her ribs, the left shoulder and the right arm. She had the largest percent of infected marrow of all the patients.

Never had she been so grateful for a bucket in her life as it made her heave. It was with that heave she whimpered, her ribs moving with the force it caused. Followed by a sharp intake of breath, that rose her chest again for enforcing out a yet another pained whimper. Nothing like the noises he loved to hear her make. Her body seemed to shake as she laid mostly straight. The nurse hooked up an IV to her center line to get her fluids. Apologizing again she started the second dose of the experimental drug that was killing off her bone marrow. She slowly left the room with just the two of them in it. Jinx was starting to itch at her right leg, soon she had broken the skin but didn't stop. Her bone tingled and itched. She had to make it stop. Whatever it took, and to think she had four days left of this step.

The room was built like a studio apartment, every set got one. It was for the times they weren't allowed to leave. This one had a kitchen in it and a large bathroom with a deep at bathtub that Jinx had fully taken advantage of with him when they first arrived. I mean if they we're going to stay here they may as well break it in. It had living spaces of a comfy sofa and TV with some game system hooked up to it. They hadn't really played with that yet. And two beds rather close together. One a queen where they could sleep together on her good night's. The other a hospital bed, it was closer to the floor and allowed her to be hooked to monitors when needed. It was all clean and cozy, it tried to make you feel at home.

One day, Jinx couldn't hold it back anymore, hot sticky tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Make it stop please Roy. It hurts so bad. " her teeth chattered a bit as she struggled to keep her body temperature up. The Dr. Had offered if it got too much for her she'd sedate Jinx. She was still digging at her tender skin under the blanket not even realizing she was bleeding as it felt like nothing compared to the rest of her couldn't help but wonder if this is how he felt all those nights he'd spent in her arms begging her for a fix. As she'd sit there move his head to her lap, and run her fingers through his hair while she tried to comfort him. And that being said would be now feel add helpless as she had when he'd shown up sick and needing that fix? Where they had spent three days together while she nursed him back to help, held him through the shakes and talked him through the dreams and spinning thoughts. Had they now truly changed places?

The first week was smooth like as to be expected he spend most time sitting next to her watching sports on his phone or entertaining thoughts of seeing her in a tight little bikini celebrating after the treatment was done. But that also didn't mean he didn't get stir crazy. He would leave for just short periods of time mainly to go to his meetings. He had found a tight support group who actually had sent Jinx flowers when she first checked in.

Everything seemed pretty normal until the medicine started doing its job. Never seeing her that sick, Roy pulled the doctor aside and ask if it was normal for her to sound like she was trying to get rid of her stomach.

Days turned into more days and eventually they reached the stage where he was advised not to leave. He did everything to keep a positive outlook even though her scoffs and back handed comments only made him feel worst. He had been the one who pushed her into this. Told her it would be worth it. The worst she got the more he wondered if this was really worth anything at all.

Then one day thing took a turn for the worst. She broke down completely. She woke up screeching so loud he was positive it was going to wake the dead. No matter how he tried he couldn't get her to come back to some sort of reality. Hours of her wailing he finally gave up and just scooped her in his arms not sure what else to do.

Her screams turned into crying and whining then just into soft whimpers. With big crocodile tears she looked at him and began pleading. She at some point had wiggled out of his arm the pain so intense for her to handle. She then began scratching again. He grabbed her ointment and began the dutiful process of bandaging her up.

 _'Make it stop please Roy. It hurts so bad.'_ Her voice so weak so strained that he tore at his heart. "I know it hurts little clover." He whispered softly pouring antiseptic on her bleeding flesh she had done a number on her leg and he was really worried about infection. His hands shook as he focused on dressing it. "You're the strongest most beautiful woman on the planet." He took a deep breath wrapping the white gauze around her thin leg. "What can I do to help you? Your medicine isn't helping. You can't seem to hold still. Do want to come sit in the tub? Or we could try to get your mind off the pain." He listed knowing that nothing was really going to help. This unfortunately was something she'd have to just endure.

"When I was little many six or seven I got really sick. You know my father wasn't around much, this was before the accident. I was all alone with Brave Bow. He told me that in order for me to become a man the ancient spirits were putting me through some kind of test. I believed every word he said and know that I'm older I can't believe the bullshit I bought into." He recounted trying to anything to keep her mind somewhere else.

Jinx choked back more cries as he treated her leg. She clenched her first her nails digging into the palm of her hand. She looked up at him her once bright eyes looking tired and dull. "I'm not those things at all. I'm a bitch that needs to think before she speaks. " she curled into him as he told his story. Her hand moved to hold his shirt. "What if I can't do this? " they had been told once you start you can't stop. It would be a death sentence if she stopped. Her body wouldn't make enough blood. "What if he was right? What if they are testing us?" She asked softly breathing in his scent. The tears still fell down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the pain from getting to her. She was struggling to not itch herself more. "Do you want children some day? "

Hearing her all herself a bitch made him scowl. "Baby what are you talking about? You truly are so amazing and you've shown me your soul so I know you're beautiful inside and out."

"You can do this." he whispered stroking her red cheeks. "You look how far you've come." He reasoned.

He seem to have forgotten that she grew up in a very spiritual place so something that he though was complete bullshit she was considering. "If they are testing us, I think I'm failing." He gently grabbed her long elegant fingers and began kissing them. "I've never entertained the thought of children until now. what about you baby?"

"But I have been so mean. ." she said softly as she looked up at him. "I don't feel like I've come very far. "She wondered if she too was failing. She sighed a she closed her eyes. "Can I have more medication yet? "She asked as she thought on it. "I would consider it with the right person. .. if I was well enough. "She said thinking about what if they had kids.

"You have come a long way, just seems like a lifetime ago we checked you into the godforsaken place." She had and hour before her next dose and he wondered if she would want the drug that knocked her out. "An hour." He murmured playing with the pads of her fingers. "Do you want the sleep one this time?"

It was just then as she paused the real question wasn't if he wanted kids, it was if wanted kids with her. He accepted her answer as it was and placed a very gently kiss on her forehead. "Well its something that you can think about for a while, since the doctor said if you started treatment you couldn't get pregnant for at least two years."

"Do you think I should? I haven't slept in like two days. .. I'm sure you're tired too. It's true it feels like years. " She answered. She knew it wouldn't be soon for kids, nor did she want it to be. She kept thinking on it though.

"I think that sleep would be good. It will help your leg heal when your not waking up all night to scratch it either." He answered his eyes never leaving hers. "but I'll do what ever you want me to Clover."

"I'll take the sleep stuff. For both of us. "She said softly. She slept for the first time in days, and for two days. It had affected her stronger than most. She fought through the next week. Then through steps two and three. Now it was back to a waiting game. She didn't even feel like she could tell time anymore.

...

One night she got a strange text from a number she didn't recognize as she opened it her heart sank. She stared at her phone for 20 minutes every time she looked at it she prayed it wouldn't be there. She knew that face, it was his friend from group. They'd talked even. She felt her heart breaking even more. _"See what happens when you don't take care of your man? He comes to me begging for it."_ Was all the text said, it was the pictures that killed her. Them snuggled in a bed her head laying on his tribal tattoo. He'd even smiled for the camera.

She took a deep breath, today had been a rough day. Not as bad as step one, or even the surgery but still bad. They hadn't seen as much growth of new tissue in her bones as they wanted. And after the past almost four months she'd started to feel defeated. She'd fought of last weeks infection with the help of major antibiotics. Lived through surgery and the painful process of growing new bone. And the hell that was the drug itself. And sure she'd felt like she was dying, but this hurt so much more.

She opened her messages with Roy. And began flooding his phone. "Having fun? " was the first, he was late to come home from his meeting, something that was happening more frequently lately. The second came in moments later. "Why am I fighting so hard?" and the third. "Is she why you can't love me? "She felt her heart racing as she decided she needed air. She checked herself out, and walked around painfully to the near by beach. Her phone in her jean shorts.

She loved the sound of the ocean crashing into the sand, the moon was high in the dark sky. It was then she thought about walking into the water. Not what she would do after it. But just walking into it. She took a deep breath rising the ground she was sitting on into the night sky. Just encase he figured out where she was.

Once the two were clear to leave the clinic apartment, Roy used it to his full advantage. It started out as drives. He drive down the coast line and then drive straight back. Then it progressed into longer drives, meeting with his group. He did everything in his power to keep her hopeful was turning more keeping himself from running away. He had fallen into a depth where he was positive that he could handle the treatment, her cancer, _her._.. better if he was high.

He didn't want to turn back into that guy. He told her that he was in charge of a new group and that he needed to go more frequently. It was a complete lie. The group was the only thing keeping him from seeking out his drug dealers. So he started going three times a week and he'd stay longer talking to different people learning how they coped with "the itch." It helped that Sam was there. Sam was a tiny blonde, that spend too much money on fake boobs. Roy had actually met her years earlier at party, before she had implants.

One night he came to Jinx and asked if she would be okay if he went out after the meeting. They were going to a pool house to play pool. She was more than willing to let him go, making him, promise he be back to give her nightly medicine. "I won't be long Clover." he stated kissing her goodbye.

The night meeting was a huge relief to him as a new group member confessed that he was considering suicide, and if not for the planned meeting he would have gone through it. This pulled everyone in a deep state where people were confessing everything that plagued their hearts. Many were crying and even one girl had to go excuse herself. Over all he felt like he really needed this night.

Little did he know what hell was about to come. He had left his phone in the car since they weren't allowed in actual meeting place. 10:30 PM he slammed his car door and saw the small green light on his phone blinking. His stomach dropped as he thought he may have missed a call from her. He turned it on to see 11 unread messages all from her. The first one was pretty innocent enough but before he could text back he read the rest. With his heart pounding in his chest he could feel his intuition tell him something horrible had happened.

He drove 80 down the highway as his called her phone multiple times. Trying to reason with himself, that all the dark thoughts racing in his mind weren't anything bad. Using the voice command on his phone he texted her, "What are you talking about Jinx?" He arrived to dark apartment with no sign of her.

"Jinx where the hell are you?" He text back again.

Jinx sniffle as she looked at her phone. She sent him a screen shot of the text.

She answered his question next. "I'm thinking. Clearing my head. " she didn't want to tell him where she was. But figured if he knew her as well as she knew him. He'd find her. They'd walked to this very place a few times. Kissed under the moonlight, and all that jazz.

Roy stared at the text message for a long time his heart pounded deep in his chest as his stomach acid pools and boiled in his gut. He wanted to scream and shout and curse. It was a picture of Sam and him, a hookup that happened two weeks prior Garfield's birthday party the smile on both their faces made his stomach clench. He was so angry with himself for even letting her take the picture.

The fact that it was Sam only fuel the fire he knew how deep this was now according to the message sender they portrayed it as it being much much later date that it was taken. He threw his phone against the wall and shouted profanities into the air. The fact that she said clearing her head, only hinted at where she was. He had been there many times to go clear their heads after especially hard nights. He went in search of a flashlight and once he found one he took off towards the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

As he moved down the sandy shore it didn't take him long to find her sitting on very high make shift cliff. "Jinx." He started his throat burning.

"I'm not coming down." She said softly, she'd cried her voice horse. She was in his t-shirt, her favorite one. The one she'd been in the day he rescued her. Somehow it still brought her comfort. Even thought it was him that was hurting her. "What am I to you? " she asked resting her head on her knees.

People say you can't give someone your soul or even that one couldn't feel a soul. Roy was one of those people until that very moment. He could actually feel his entire being, heart and soul shattering right then. He had been so overwhelmed with her treatment that this new thought didn't even cross his thoughts until now. If she left, if she refused to believe him, then that was it he wouldn't have a reason to stop. He licked his lips and stared up at rocks. "You are my everything you've saved me." He raised his voice over the waves. "Please come down I can explain everything."

Jinx wanted to believe him as she felt the warm burn of tears start again. She took a deep breath, the ground sunk back into itself. "I've been so foolish Red." She stood up as the ground returned to flat. "I've listened to every line you've feed me. I need it to live, like it's air." she walked around him. "and here I am drowning in your bullshit and I come back for more. " her heart was racing. "I'm mad and I'm hurt, and curious how you think you can explain this away. . But more than anything I find myself aching for your arms to hold me." She rubbed her closed eyes with her thumb and middle finger before running her hands over her head. She stopped and looked him dead in the eyes. "Do you know how bad it hurts to be in love with someone who doesn't love you? "

His mouth zipped its self shut as he listened to her. He didn't argue or even try to explain himself. He just listened his insides feeling like they were splintering and breaking into tiny itty bitty pieces. His face twisted as a new emotion clouded his head. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be after everything thing they had been through. The tears blurred his vision of her, surprised that they were even there considering he hadn't felt this strong about something since he was a child.

As soon as she threw out her last comment His voice box decided it was time to make himself know. "I do love you." The words felt very unusual coming out of his mouth. He began trying to figure out who was the last person that ever hear these words and the only person who came into his mind was his father. Before she could be more doubtful he repeated it. "I love you. I'm just the asshole who didn't want to say it."

Jinx felt her heart flutter and herself break, she threw herself into his arms. Her head was spinning a she tried to figure out if he really meant it. Or maybe more if she believed him. "Then why am I not enough?" her warm tears were soaking his shirt. She'd been working to put more weight on and didn't look so skeletal anymore. "Tell me what I have to do to be enough?"

His arms gripped her tightly. "Jinx you are enough. How many times do I have to tell you you're mine. I don't know who sent you that message but they obviously are out to get us. That picture was taken almost a year ago. Two weeks before Gars birthday. I wouldn't hook up with someone when I've done so much for you. Please believe me."

Jinx looked up at him her eyes locked on hers. That familiar fiery burn their again. "I love you." Her eyes bounced back and forth but never left his. She held her breath waiting to watch his eyes hoping he knew to say it back.

His green eyes had adjusted in the dark now and were were staring at her bright ones. Did her announcement mean that she believed him or was she was just rolling with different emotions. "I love you too Clover." it came out as a whisper.

She watched his eyes, and knew in that moment he loved her. She fought back the urge to kiss him, taking a deep breath instead. "Why didn't you tell me about your "friend" being something more?" She felt her left legs give out on her in that moment. She was thankful he'd been holding her or she'd be on the ground.

Roy shifted uncomfortably "I should have I'm sorry. I honestly hardly remember the night anyways it was just one night stand."

Jinx kissed him softly. "Promise?" She was tired and getting cold. "We should head back before we get locked out for the night. "

He leaned into her kiss tasting her sweet lips. "I swear on my father's grave. One night. She may have wanted more but it never happened." He smiled as he did something uncharacteristic. "Here get on my back I'll carry you home." Then he scrunched down for her.

Jinx giggled as she moved her arms around him and hopped onto his back. "They did a scan today. I have had new growth this month. . But not as much as they wanted. There was talk of a second implant phase." She said talking to him about the last minute test.

Roy frowned as he trudged along the sand. "Well I won't leave your side if that does happen." It was getting almost too dark to see. Once they were back in the apartment he sat her down and grabbed her face kissing her softly. "Are we okay?"

"I want us to be. I need you. .." she kissed him softly almost like the first time they kissed back in that alley way after a stupid drunken spree she when on. She was tired and hours behind on her medicine but right now she didn't care. He picked her up and cupping her ass. His neck moved up to reach her lips. As soon as she wrapped her legs around his hips he moved over to the queen size bed. They had only fucked once in this bed. But this would be the first time he was showing how much she meant to him. It would be the first time he made love to someone.

That night she gave him everything she had. Her tongue dancing with his, her hands moving though his thick hair. Her moans filing the room quickly. She couldn't help but feel he needed this just as bad as she did. Roy spent as much time as he could on her body. It was broken, healed, and broken again over the course of many months. She had managed to gain a total of seven pounds before checking into the treatment center. With in a month she not only lost the seven pounds but an additional five scaring the doctors right out of their minds. Now he could see the efforts of her labor as she was just three pounds shy of being her original check in weight.

His fingers moved flawlessly as he trace her invisible hena art on that he had put to memory. Each stroke of his lips he was careful timing and making sure they were only laced with a spark of love. He had come to the conclusion that after she cleared and in a remission state he was personally going to buy her a tattoo something that was sexy, and symbolizes something other than sickness. Something he could trace, carcass and lick as he made hot passionate love to her. He moved with delightful diligence working on her body. A birds eye view he was on top. His body covering hers and doing well to hide her. His dominant hand held himself up his other roamed her silk skin. This was the real first time that he was very gentle with her. He delivered each thrust perfectly and could help the moan that kept falling from his lips.

He kept his eyes on her the entire time. He was memorizing everything this experience was so different from him as he gave her his heart. The way her eyes danced. Or the way she felt underneath him, writhing and moaning his name. Finally after giving his all to her, he move his hand down and began rubbing her sweet pleasure button. "I love you Jinx." He whispered in her ear feeling her muscles began to flex around him. A few more thrusts he finally dove as far as his body would a loud coming instantly.

He was breathing heavily but didn't move. Once again putting to memory how she felt, how he felt being inside her. Many ten minutes later of utter silence he pulled out and began preparing medicine for her. His heart felt so full right then. There was no more reason to deny it he had actually fallen for someone. Someone who had warned him at one time not to do that very thing.

In that night Jinx knew she'd never feel the same about another person as she did him. As he gave her his heart, she let him into her soul. Then those words feel from his lips. It sent her speeding into the largest orgasm of her life. She always enjoyed her time with him but this was different. Her walls hugged him so that even after he came he couldn't have moved if he tired.

Her heavy breaths mixed with his as she trembled under him still. Her eyes half lidded she schooled up at him. "I love you too Roy."she yawned as she looked up at him. She watched him as he got up. Her eyes watching his muscles move as he walked. He had always gotten dressed to fast for her liking. She moved to prop herself up on her arm, her bright eyes full of love. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Red. You save me a little more each day, when I didn't even realize I needed saving. You push me to want to live." She was exhausted from the ups and the downs of the day. "So what are we going to do next week? I mean six months clean is a big deal."

He pulled up his boxers and grabbed the needle. He moved back onto the bed and kissed her softly. "Clover the only one who been saved is me." He replied very low and quiet. His eyes looking at her while his hand stroked her head. "Well that really depends on you baby."

"What do you want to do is what I'm asking really. " she laid on her back and took a deep breath ready for the next shot. "Then what do you call this?"

"If you're feeling up to it I want to go dinner there a place that is super expensive. But if your not feeling up to it then I'll cook you food here." He placed her shot into her center line. He wondered if it would never not burn for her. Her face twisted telling him it was doing just that. He kissed her again wishing the pain away. "I call this taking care of the person who owns my heart." He answered letting his word linger against her lips.

"We can go out if you like. I know last time we tried I made a mess of it." She shuttered. "It's getting easier to handle. Her lips on his as she nipped his. "I'll wait another two weeks and do the surgery then. That way I'll be okay for your night baby. "

"Okay baby." He placed her medicine on the night stand. Pulling her naked body right into his chest. "It's bedtime Clover."

...

Jinx looked in the mirror she had on a cocktail dress that fit her well. She was debating putting on a wig. Her make up was done and she had a beautiful smile on her face, her eyes looking bright with her eye liner. "Hair or no hair baby? " she called to him with a sigh.

He frowned at his tie frustrated that it was tying correctly. "No hair. Baby please tell me you can tie this." He sighed defeated.

Jinx turned to him and laughed."Come here love. It will be a left handed knot that okay? "She sighed.

He smiled at her watching her fingers move elegantly. Once she was done he kissed her softly. "I'm so excited for tonight babe." He expressed. "I have to say this little number you have on is turning me on." His fingers slipping against the fabric.

"Wait till you see what I may or may not have under it. " she winked at him. She knew better than to wear something skimpy on the outside. It fit her well, it had a slightly low cut front and a halter top and it flared out at her knees. She stood up slowly. "I'm kinda nervous about tonight. I don't want to make a fool of myself. I'm not very fancy. "

"Mmm. Don't tease me little clover I may just take you to bed instead." He whispered his thumb sweeping across her breast. "You'll be fine as long as you don't pass out on me."

The restaurant was deck out in fancy tables and waiters in tuxes. He gave her his best smile and did everything he could to be gentlemanly. He opened the door for her, pull the chair out, even picked her favorite champagne. Jinx could feel people staring at her, she watched a women flip her hair as if to show it off. This just made Jinx smirk as she gave Roy a kiss. As if to say you have hair but I have him. She took a sip of the champagne with a smile that lingered on her lips. "I could get used to this. "

Roy smiled and ordered a pasta dish, wondering what Jinx could stomach. He picked a place that had wide variety of food. He watched her curiously as she stared at her menu.

Jinx and food still had a love hate relationship. She was studying it carefully. She found a lite pasta dish and prayed for a easy digest. "Why are you looking at me like that? "

"Just admiring my view." He answered. Their food arrived and everything looked amazing, it was almost too pretty to eat it. Roy stomach told him that it could be a work of art but he was still going to eat it. He dug in his mind preoccupied with how the food tasted. It was a soft giggle that got his attention as thin arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh my god! I'd recognize that red hair anywhere." the small blonde squealed. "How are you guys?" Sam bright blue eyes sparkled against her olive skin. Roy was slightly taken a back by the woman. He looked up at her and saw that her pupils were huge.

"Sam..." He trailed off looking at Jinx. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking passed her to see if she was with anyone he knew.

She giggled once more and flopped down in a chair next to them. "I just am on a date with this awesome guy let me tell you." Roy set his fork down on his plate and gulped. He suddenly felt so full.

Jinx wondered if her face fell as far as her heart did. The way she watched this girl drape herself over him made it do flips. Jinx swallowed hard her eyes moved to the girls blue ones. "Tell me about him? "She prayed this guy wasn't her guy but she had this sinking feeling she wasn't going to like what she heard.

Sam had a weird goofy smile on her lips. "He a real sugar daddy taking me here." She explained briefly. "What are you two doing here? Is Jinx cured?" She asked.

Roy clicked his tongue showing his concern. "Sam, cancer isn't something that you cure." His voice was stern as if he had told her this many times. "We are here to celebrate something else, now where is your date?" He asked looking around. Once again she giggled and shook her head.

"He's in the bathroom. Or at lest that's where he said he'd be." She responded flipping her long hair with her hand.

Jinx sighed, she knew the look on Sam's face. If she had to guess, she was high. "Are you okay Sam?" She was annoyed but still concerned, she knew how dangerous relapses could be. "What does he look like? " she had long since put down her fork her eyes focused on the other girls.

Roy stood up at this point. "Sam, did he give you drugs?" He asked looking around. Then it hit him like a brick. Trailing out of the bathroom was a tall older man. "We got to go." He announced "Clover, get to the car now." He grabbed Sam's arm who proceeded to squeal like a child.

"Roy!"

"Shit, Sam be quiet." He snapped. He threw a fifty on the table and began making an exit as quick as he could. He could hear a commotion behind him but he wasn't going to turn and look. He knew they were making the best scene but he didn't care.

He made it to the car and threw Sam into the back seat before getting into the car himself.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked looking around. "Did Marshall tell you to do this?" She babbled. Roy looked at Jinx pleading with his eyes to not be upset with him. He threw the car in reverse then sped off into the night.

Jinx sighed as she grabbed a bottle of water she kept in his car for when she needed it. She handed it to Sam. She then turned to Roy. "Who's Marshall? " her voice wasn't angry, confused and worried but not angry.

"Marshall is the reason I almost died on you." He sighed referring to the bad mix he got. "He's my ex dealer. And I guess Sam's sugar daddy now." He drove around for a long time until he was sure that they weren't followed. Sam babbled the whole time not making hardly any sense and joked about they all should go for drinks sometime. Once he was sure he pulling into a middle class hotel and stopped the car. "Sam I'm getting you a hotel room and you're not allowed to leave until you're sober." He bit. He looked at Jinx and gave her a sad look knowing that this whole night was ruined now.

"I'll be right back okay?"

Jinx nodded. She sat crossing her ankles, she leaned back in the seat. "I'll be here. " she closed her eyes waiting for him to come back.

Once he got Sam all checked in he gave the front desk twenty for room service and then called the group leader. He told him the entire story and explained that someone should come stay with Sam to make sure she was safe. After all that he came back to the car and nearly had a break down in the parking lot.

Sam had been clean a year and a half, and had completely flushed it down the toilet. He opened the car door and sat down resting his head on the steering wheel. He could feel her eyes on him but he didn't move. His emotions were on the brink of shattering and he couldn't even think about what she was thinking.

Jinx ran his hand over her shoulders. "Baby talk to me. " was all she said. Her mind was racing, she had a lot to say but he was more important. Her hands were rubbing his shoulders.

"Sam, was clean she was stronger than any of us and if she can fall like that? So easily? I just don't want to spiral like that." He whispered not even lifting his head up. "Sorry, I guess we aren't meant for fancy life."

Jinx pulled him into her arms. "Everyone makes mistakes. We don't know what he did to make her fall. "She held his head against her chest her eyes closed. Her argument of spending too much time with Sam didn't feel right at the moment. "You're stronger than you think. Look at you, look at what we've been through and your still here. "

He sighed deeply taking her scent. "I'd lied to you." He whispered softly feeling her stiffen. "I lied about being group leader."

Jinx sighed. "Why? And the why have you been gone so much?" She tried to not judge before she knew the facts but the lie hurt.

He let out another big sigh his heart feel like it was cracking once more. "I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to pretend that I was strong but the truth is I haven't been strong as you think I am. With everything that's been going on for the diagnosis you struggling the urge has been so strong and the only thing that seemed to help to the time was group. I'm so sorry baby."

"But you are strong. You knew what you needed to keep clean and did it. I can't fault you for that. The lie hurts but I know why you did it." she hugged him with a gentle kiss she sighed. "Wanna go home?"

He finally looked up at her and let the first thing that came into his mind tumble out. "How did I get so lucky to get you? You deserve someone much better than me." Instead of pulling her into another kiss he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. "I think we should go home out of these ridiculous clothes and into bed."

...

A few days later as Jinx got ready for another surgery the pair walked the along the down town area. He promised to take her out one more time before she was going to be back in bed for two weeks if she was lucky. He stubbornly made her walk around with out her wig knowing that she'd get stares but the only ones that matter was the one coming from him. He had made a special trip to his apartment to grab a old Polaroid camera.

They walked hand in hand as he snapped her picture many times. She flashed him a few smiles but they soon turned into annoyed looks as she tried to cover her face. He grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek snapping the picture. The photo printed and he smirked as he removed it. He watched excitedly as the sun makes the exposure darken showing off the image.

It wasn't professional in the least but instantly one of his favorites. The angle cut off most of his face getting his nose and lips pressed against her flesh. What made the picture was her. Her soft skin illuminated in the warm light. Her smile bright and radiant. Her nose was scrunched up like she was laughing. Then there was her eyes bright, full of light and emotion. Myriad amount of emotion. He smiled softly at the picture before showing it off to her.

"This is roughly what I see when I look at you." He responded. He flipped the picture around and held it up in front of him. "Look world this is my girlfriend isn't she gorgeous?" He asked rather loudly. Some people passing giggled as they walked by but other than that his exclaim was not noticed.

Jinx smile only grew as they made their way through town. She heard music and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the sound. "Really?" Once she was close she let go of his hand and danced to the music. He hips swayed perfectly as she closed her eyes. She was sure he was taking more pictures but she didn't care. Today was about fun. He watched her a grin placed on his lips. He couldn't help it she was so beautiful to him. He clicked a few more pictures tucking each one into his pocket. He didn't know what was going to happen today, it was more of a wing it type of day. Jinx smiled as she held out a hand for him. "Dance with me? "She asked softly. Her skirt spun around her, as she let her eyes lock on his.

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Swaying to the music. Time seemed to stand still and he held in his arms and let the music move his body. He wasn't one to dance but just like the first night at the bar he was drawn to her beauty and sweet innocence. The day was perfect doing whatever their brains could think up. It was spontaneous and almost childish. Later Roy had her hold his camera keys and phone while he when to get food from a vendor.

It was his phone Buzz and lit up showing that he has miss a call from Sam. There was a voice mail message in his alerts

"Baby Sam called you. " she said walking up to him. She taken a picture of his ass and stuck it in her pocket. Her eyes didn't look as happy.

He frowned taking the phone from her hand. "Okay thanks. She probably is calling to thank us for the other night." He reasoned handing her food.

She took a small bite. "I don't know how I feel about her. .I think she cares more for you then you think. . She calls a lot. ."

He took a deep breath walking over to a table and chairs. "Sam is just Sam. What ever feeling she may have are not ones I feel for her. She's just a girl clover." He pressed moving to his food.

"A girl you've slept with." she reasoned sitting down before sighing. "I guess that doesn't make a difference. . I slept with Sunshine in a way." She took another bite of food.

He began rubbing the nape of his neck. "I know it bothers you and I know that you trust me but not her. But it's not like I just can not see her. I mean she's in group that's the only time see her."

Jinx nodded. "What about after the meetings? Isn't she who you play pool with?" She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. "

"Its not a big deal she's come a few times but most of the time it's just the guys. I promise you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours and you're mine."

Jinx sighed. "Okay baby. If you promise me that there isn't anything there I believe you." She took another bite.

"I swear on my life." He stated grabbing her hand. "What else do you want to do tonight baby?" He asked eating more of his food.

Jinx thought on it. "I'm not sure. " She held his hand her own spark returning. "Well _you_ for one. .. maybe swimming..."

A coy smile grew on his mouth as he look at her. "Maybe we should do each other in a pool." He said in a low tone.

Jinx shutter at the thought. "I'm down for that. What else do you want to do?" She put her food down knowing she'd eaten all she could handle.

"Hold you in my arms all night." He said smiling. He nodded "are you done?"

"Yeah I'm not very hungry tonight. I Think it's just nerves." her smile was bright. "So let's go find a pool. "

The first night was hard just as he figured it would be. She didn't try hide her tears from him and it all he could do not to break down and cry with her. How could they get thru this? How could they make it? "I hate surgeries." She said softly as her lip quivered. Her shoulder was killing her from where they had broken into the vein. But it was the infection that got her. Her body was tired as she tosses in bed. Her fever was still light, they were watching worried she was rejecting the transplant this time. It was a waiting game to see if the antibiotics, antiviral, and the meds designed to make her body take it. She kept hearing his phone ring. She whimpered turning over in the hospital bed. "Baby please make your phone shut up. "

Roy flipped over and looked at where his phone was plugged in. The three letter name sprawled across the screen along with the bright light of the time. Why was Sam calling him at 3 in the morning. He grabbed his phone and answered it his voice groggy.

Sam's quiet frantic voice filled his ear. "Sam what's going on?" He asked as he sat up. The girl was crying and blabbering. "Sam you can't keep calling me." He tried to reason but the girl just kept crying into the phone. He grew silent as he listened to her pleads. Eventually he let out a long sigh his eyes looking at Jinx. "I can't leave my girlfriend Sam she just had surgery. You have to call Jack." Her protest could be heard over the receiver and he let out a long sigh his mind racing. "Okay Sam. Hold on I'll figure out something."

He hung up and began calling people. Unfortunately no one could was willing to help. Cursing under his breath he called his last resort.

Raven woke up her heart pounding. She looked over at the bright light illuminating her room. "Hello?" She said her voice tired and confused as she answered the call.

"Raven I need a favor." Roy spoke rushed.

"Okay is everything okay?" her heart skipping beats.

"Can you come be with Jinx for little bit? I have emergency that needs my attention."

Raven frowned as she heard this what would be so important that you'd have leave at three am? "I'll teleport there in a few minutes." She answered

"Thanks. I owe you." He thanked and hung up the phone. He got up and began getting dress. His eyes never even looking at his girlfriend.

Jinx said nothing she curled into herself. She held back a sniffle she felt so confused. Was this girl in that much trouble. .. he was a hero after all. She waited for Raven to be there and him to be gone before she let herself cry. The pain and fever was getting worse. And he had left her, for in his words "just a girl." she crossed her ankle as she curled up tighter. "Hey sunshine." her voice was weak. As the chills started.

Roy left without kissing her good bye his voice low and regretful as he said he be back.

Raven knew as soon as she got there something was wrong. "Hey honey." She greeted as she walked over and grabbed her hand.

Jinx looked up at her, she felt off. Her eyes looked bloodshot. Her hand was warm in her friends hand. "Can you hit that button?" She asked pointing to the nurse call button. "Something is wrong. Please don't leave me. Please. "

Raven did everything she said then climbed into the bed with her. "I won't leave you I promise."

Jinx smiled or tried to, as she rested her head on her friends shoulder. A nurse came running checking on her and wheeling her in the hospital bed down to the emergency wing. It was good they caught the fever before it got to high. They worked to get the temp down letting Rae stay with her. They covered Jinx in cool wet towels they took blood to run tests. "He said it too Sunshine." She said her eyes closed. "But he still left. ." She felt her eyes closed.

She wondered what he'd think coming back to their empty apartment, with her hospital bed gone. Would he panic? Would he worry about her as much as he did Sam.

Raven sighed and wish she knew what was so important? "I'm not Roy. I won't leave dear." She felt the hurt the emotional pain emitting for her soul. "I'm sure he had a good reason for leaving." Raven stated hoping she was right.

Roy came back tired and ready to fall into bed. His stomach dropped as he saw his girlfriend missing not where he had left her. He took off running realizing she must have had an emergency.

Jinx nurse came in apologizing. "Sorry Miss Teer but Mr Harper is outside he wants to come in do you want me to let him in?"

Jinx looked up at Rae with glassy eyes. Why was she ready to cry again. She felt so tired today, her mind was racing. "Should I let him in?" her fever was breaking slowly. She wanted him by her side but still felt so hurt. He had left her. But had gotten Rae there to watch her. She was a ball of confusion, suddenly she felt ill. She leaned over the bed grabbing the bed pan she threw up. She was working herself up to much.

Rave placed her cheek on her warm head. "Its up to you but I would want an explanation." She sighed. "Either way I won't leave until you tell me." She promised.

Jinx nodded as she looked to the nurse. "He can come in." Another nurse changed her towels to fresh ones as she whimpered. She was freezing and burning at the same time. She reached for some ice chips slowly eating some.

Roy entered his face paled as he saw her in the bed. "Clover?" He whimpered as he strode in. His eyes were glazed over as he looked at Ravens blank emotionless stare. He made it to the bed and reached out for her hand.

Jinx found herself sniffling as the tears fell. "You left me. ." She felt them leaving warm trails down her flushed cheeks. "You didn't even kiss me goodbye. "

Roy blinked as a frown pressed on his face. "I'm so sorry baby I should have never left." He shook his head grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. He wasn't going to ask for forgiveness this time he knew that he didn't deserve it anyways.

"I hope you cleared up the emergency." Raven said coolly her eyes glaring at him.

"I did." He retorted. His jaw tensed. What was he suppose to say he shouldn't have gone but he did.

"What was so important?" She asked her hands still overly warm in his hand. She leaned a bit more into Raven. She was exhausted and didn't feel like fighting. It was almost five AM. She had yet to sleep. Raven snuggled into her best friend knowing right then she needed her. She was playing on each other's emotions. Jinx was hurt while Roy was remorseful.

Roy licked his lip wondering if he she admit in from of Raven. "Marshall found Sam and was threatening her life." He said hoping his brief explanation would suffice.

Jinx nodded before falling into a deep needed sleep. Her body cooled off as the meds and nurses had done their job. The nurse peeked to the two who were awake. "Shall I roll her back into your room?"

"Yes please." Roy stated getting up to help her. Raven didn't move. She wasn't about to leave her now she knew that her boyfriend would understand. She knew jinx needed a friend right now. She fell asleep right next to her arm wrapped around her arm.

Roy got into the shower and let his guilt and regret wash down the drain. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep his mind racing as he sat outside on the deck area.

Jinx woke up and looking around the room. Raven was sleeping next to her, she reached for her phone and texted Roy. "Did you leave again?" She could see the sun filtering in through the window.

His phone vibrated and he looked down at his message and opened the sliding door. "Good morning baby." He smiled softly and walked over to her bed. "Are you feeling better?"

She was peeling off damp towels. "I think so. I'm still pretty tired. But I didn't know where you were. .." she said softly. "Is she okay? " she asked trying to be polite about Sam.

"She fine and won't be calling again. I dropped her off at her moms house. I told her that I can't come save her anymore." He stated looking at her.

"Somehow I have trouble believing that." she said softly. She coughed a bit.

...

It wasn't long for things to turn around she's was rapidly getting better every day. At least physically, she'd grown to know the sound of his text message tone and what face he'd make meant Sam text again it was becoming more frequent. She worried what this meant for them. She tried not to think about it, as today was important. She was waiting to find out if it had taken well enough to go home. Her body had made enough bone marrow, it was just waiting to see the test said it was healthy. It had been two days since she'd even had to use pain medicine. She had no idea what made her body decide to change so drastically but she was going to take it.

Roy sat patiently looking threw his phone as another ping came through. He chose to ignore it this time as he was sort of in a meeting. Sam had turned to needy child who couldn't seem to figure out that he already had a girlfriend. He looked up at her and gave her positive look. "It's going to be weird going home huh?"

"Yeah, a little but if means so much more freedom. We can go out whenever we not. No having to check with the nurses first. "She said happily then sighed. "I suppose it also means going back to our own apartments because I'm doing well too." She hadn't thought about where they'd go. She shook her one leg getting what felt like another growing pain. Those she was told may never go away.

It was then the Dr came out with a smile. "So you levels came back amazing. I can officially let you go home. As of this moment I can say I think we won. But you know the deal, monthly checks for the first six months then you get your remission status. And then we can discuss how often you need a retest run. "

Jinx felt her heart race, they'd won? She had though so many times laying in those beds that she was dying. And they'd won. She felt tears spilling down her face as she smiled. No more chemo, no more radiation, no more horrible medication. She was free for a while. They had told her it may not be a permanent fix as her body had done this to her before and their is always a risk it will return. She turned to Roy at a loose for words ignoring the sound she'd grown to hate. "We did it love!"

Roy had put all his attention on the doctor when he stepped into the room. He studied the man as he spoke with a soft kind hearten voice. They had talked to this doctor many times and Roy couldn't recall a time he had seen such happiness in the old man's blue eyes.

A three letter word had never seems so meaningful to him than it had in that moment. Won. She had won.

 _To win;_ a successful result in a contest, conflict, bet, or other endeavor; a _victory_. The definition played in his head as he realized she had won against her greatest endeavors. She had proven just how strong she could be. His mouth hung a gape until he heard her speak up.

His mouth curved into aching smile as he looked down at her. No more pain for his little "Clover. Oh thank the Lord!" He mumbled pulling her into his chest. "Thank Dr. Words will describe how happy you've made us today." He reached up taking her face into his hands so he could gaze into her perfectly pink orbs. "We have celebrate!" He announced before placing a big kiss on her lips.

Jinx giggled as she kissed him back passionately not caring that the Dr. was there with them. She caught his lip between her teeth before pulling away. "Let's go home and celebrate. . No phones though. lets just turn them off and get lost in each other. "She asked softly.

Roy was slightly taken aback by this. When they were together he always tried to give her his attention. But when they were intimate he gave nothing but his undivided attention. Had it been an other day he would have argued with her but today was different. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off right there. Getting their bags they gave a final good riddens to the apartment that held some much pain. He beeline straight back to his apartment not stopping for anything. They could just order in food.

He stepped through the threshold and dropped his bag to the floor and his keys on the counter. Turning around a devious smiled curved on his mouth. He picked her up bridal style and walked to his room. "Clover I hope your prepared for the longest night of your life. I'm going to make come until you beg me to stop."

Jinx smiled as he turned off the phone, turning off her own. The smile never leaving her lips. She giggled from his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. Those delicate sparks he loved so much fully back. Sending pleasure though his body from just the kiss.

He let out a groan from her kiss and placed her on the bed. "You did baby. All the suffering all the pain you made it." He whispered pulling her pants off. His fingers tickled across her calf muscles before moving up her thighs. "Now the elation your feeling right now is is only going to fuel the pleasure you're about to receive." He smirked she was wearing the thong she hand wore the night she denied him. There was great satisfaction pulling the delicate little items down her legs and behind his shoulders. He sighed looking down at her as her legs were spread for him. "I'm so happy right now baby." He whispered watching her face as he dipped and swirled his fingers into her. Warm and delicious just like he hoped. He licked the tips of his fingers then let his face fall in between her legs.

Jinx threw her head back moaning loudly, her eyes closing. God did he know how to touch her. Her mind was enjoying the feel of him without pain to much to allow her to process thought. "You make me so happy too Red. "she moaned louder her hand moving to his hair, she'd learned this was something special between them. He didn't do it often but gods when he did. Her face never hid the pleasure he was giving her.

He knew that she never lasted when he did this to her. He slid two fingers into her body and let his tongue roam. He used the rough bumpiness of his taste buds to give her clit the different sensation. Her fingers gripped his hair firmly and he couldn't hide the faint smile that appeared on his lips. He loved feeling and hearing her like that.

Without warning he stopped his efforts and got up off her. Her confused and desperate look was only met with a look of mischievous he grabbed his bag and pulled out a thin cylinder object. "You trust me Clover?" Without waiting he pulled off the plastic wrap and twisted it. A soft buzzing filled the room and he moved back down to her. He kiss the inside of her leg as he trailed the vibrator down her clit then into her wet core. His tongue moved back to it original spot but something else replaced his fingers.

He had memorized that spot inside. Just like using a bow he found his mark instantly and pushed the vibrator in small circles watching her body melt from under him.

Jinx whimpers grew louder as he played with her. She cried out loudly as he pushed it into her. She's trusted him with her life, that was true. And he knew her better than she even knew herself. She purred and moaned as she squirmed under his touch. She was sure this was the first of many climaxes she'd have that night. "Ooohh Red!"

He pulled the vibrator out twisting it slightly. He grabbed his shirt and pulled off. He moved up her body peppering soft kisses as he went. He removed her shirt then her bra leaving her just dress in his sheets. "I love you, Miss Teer." He whispered before kissing her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're amazing." He whispered kissing her forehead. "Stay here with me?" He announced suddenly. Looking at her eyes.

"Tonight? Where else would in go love?" She giggled her eyes watching his. She curled into his arms. "Done playing already? "

"I'm never done with you." He kissed her nose. "And I meant you should stay with me permanently." He stated his green eyes sparking.

Jinx smiled. "Do you mean that?" She smiled brightly throwing her arms around him. She kissed him softly.

"I mean it. You're here anyways and I can't imagine you not being right by my side." He answered honestly

"I'd love that baby. . Can I move some things over?" She cuddled into him. Her brain racing with excitement.

Just like that in the course of a less than a year, Roy Harper was what most called a changed man. To him, he wasn't fueled with drugs and constant need to fill a invisible void, but according to others he had a light about him. A light that hadn't been there until after Jinx. He casually brushed it off and really tried to just brush it off as being clean.

After Jinx moved in the "honey moon" stage as some called, melted away. He wasn't sure what it was, whether because she wasn't sick anymore or maybe because she felt better she acted completely different. To him, he was never sure. She moody all the time. One moment she be draped all over him sucking on his ear doing everything to turn him on, then a complete turn around. He did his best to reason with her, but it wasn't long before the pair were constantly bickering.

Every argument began and ended with Sam. At first Roy did everything to justify how just because one girl needed help didn't mean he loved her, or wanted to fuck her. Eventually it got old and he gave up trying to explain anything. He turned his phone on silent and would only answer Sam's texts while she was out or asleep, but even then that got old. He stopped caring, to him he had made his piece and he shouldn't have to keep repeating himself.

Then the picture message popped up on his phone while they were watching TV. He opened and instantly regretted it because her voice became shrill. He deleted the picture and threw his phone away from him trying to keep from losing his cool, but when Jinx kept going he exploded. "I'm NOT Fucking her, I had one night stand a long time ago, BEFORE we even happened and you act like it was yesterday, I've apologized over and over again but I can't help what she sends me Jinx." Things only got more heated when she grabbed his phone looking through his messages. She read multiple ones out loud and then burst into tears when she read one about her.

"You have gone off the fucking deep end Jinx, I can't take it anymore. I've done everything to prove to you that I'm faithful to you. Sam's my friend and when she having a rough day I tell her things when I'm having a rough day. JUST like how you and Raven do. Sam has been going through a lot and I'm not saying that's any reason for her behavior but no matter what I do or say I just won't ever be man enough for you." He watched as she glared at him and told him she wish she had never agreed to stay there. The door of his bedroom door slammed shut and he instantly blew up. He picked up the lamp on the table and threw it across room. It hit the wall shattering in pieces. As he sat with his head hung and his heart pounding he made up his mind.

"Fuck this." He got up and grabbing his shoes and trudged into the kitchen. Jinx was sitting on the sofa her pink eyes red with tears. She asked him where he was going as he grabbed his keys. "Does it fucking matter? As if you'll fucking believe me anyways." Then he slammed the door.

That had been the worst fight he'd ever been in, with anyone person. The worst part was he knew that she was right Sam was harboring feelings for him but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Every time he met with Sam, she turned into this whiny pathetic person, that couldn't do anything for herself. She had stopped going to group ashamed of how she thought people were looking at her. Unfortunately for him Roy answered that bloody call that night and Sam now was attached to him like a lost puppy.

With group, Jinx, and Sam, Roy found himself doubting whether what he was doing was clear anymore. He loved Jinx, that was a fact, he loved everything about her, except her constant self doubt and jealously. Sam was project, always needing to be fix and he was there because it was the right thing to do. Group was a chore. He felt himself pulling away from it everything honestly.

And it scared the _shit_ out of him.

It happened one night when Sam had been extra needy. He did his best to calm her over text but as quoted, "nothing helps but your voice." He ignored the first three calls, but he knew Sam was persistent. He had already had the daily bickering with Jinx and he wasn't looking for more. He tossed his phone on the bed to go shower. By the time he got out, Jinx not only had changed out of her night shirt but also had gathered up her travel bag

"I know you care about her, trust me you've made that obvious. But you needed to figure out how much. I'm not playing this game Roy. I don't deserve to be second place in your life. I know you feel like you need to save her. And I'm probably being a selfish bitch but I can't take much more of this." Her voice quaked as she stood at the door.

He blinked as he began to wonder why he ever thought having a girlfriend would be a good idea. Running his hands through his hair he shook his head showing his disapproval of her leaving but knew he couldn't and wouldn't stop her. Dropping his hand it made a loud smack against his thigh as he blinked at her. "Jinx, I'm not going to argue anymore over this." He said simply. He knew if she walked out the door he had a plan already set in motion.

"I'm going out or for a drive or just something." Came her answer. As soon as the door shut, Roy moved to the kitchen and pulled out his bottle a high priced whiskey. He didn't bother taking a cup as he walked back into the bedroom. His phone lit up showing he had fifteen miss calls and seven text messages. He picked up his phone and texted the girl back, "Sam, I'm going out my phone is dead, stop fucking calling me." He lied. Then he pried off the back and threw his battery onto the floor. He spent the night watching porn and drinking until he passed out.

She had worried that once she didn't need him every second of every day that he wouldn't want her. It had gotten to the point she almost felt like he loved saving her, not her as a person. Maybe it was just the hero in him. She prayed not, but days like today that's how she felt. He'd spent an hour talking Sam out of going to get a fix. That Jinx knew she was never going to get in the first place. It was Sam's new game. But she was sure it gave Roy that same high as when he won a battle being a hero.

She'd asked him if he was going to go back to his team. Now that he was clean, and seemingly stable. He hadn't been sure, she'd told him no matter what he did assured support his choice. But deep down she wished he'd go back. Give himself that outlet for saving the world.

She sighed again shoving her phone into her tight jean pocket. She'd been steadily gaining weight and was starting to have a more feminine body again. She was back in her old bra's from before she got sick, and close to the same pant size. Her lips were a mat pink as she wore lite makeup now most days. She was getting back to her feisty self.

She walked into her apartment falling on the bed she texted him. _'Don't get me wrong I'm upset with you. But I wanted to let you know I love and miss you. I'm going to crash at my place tonight. I have a Dr. appointment to get my birth control refilled tomorrow. I'll be back after.'_ she was waiting for something back. An _I'll miss you, a come home_ , or _I'm sorry_. Just something.

She rolled her eyes in the morning as the Dr told her, she'd have to pee in a cup to get a refill. "I'm on birth control. This is the whole point Doc. It's going to be negative." She huffed and puffed the whole time but knew that she'd need more so she compiled with his rules. She froze as her heart skipped a beat, when he came back in shaking his head. "I can't give you more. I'm sending you to get more tests, but your definitely are _pregnant._ "

She felt her heart race. "Do it again. You have to be wrong. ." she felt tears well up. She wasn't ready to be a mother and what risk had she put the baby in with all her treatments? "Fuck.." she leaned her head back. She went to another doctor to confirm and took three different pregnancy test, they all said the same thing. She pulled out get phone and thought about texting him. But she couldn't bring herself to do. She got in her car and cried for a few minutes before pulling herself together.

She hadn't figured out if she was ready to tell him. But she needed to see him. She drove to his apartment knocking on the door. She'd put fresh make up on. Looking like nothing was wrong. She hoped today wasn't going to just be a fight.

Roy never got Jinx text from the previous night and when he woke up to see her not back he then began thinking that maybe it was good they were getting some distance apart. He put his phone back together and erased everything off it not looking or caring who was messaging him. He texted Bumble Bee asking if they could meet some where later to talk. As the day progressed Roy managed to get up move pass the near hammer like headache and got ready for the day. He when running, lifted some weights down rec center in his building and made himself a smoothie. After his shower, his head was still on the word _distance_. He sighed as he knew how Jinx would take the idea, but the more he thought about it the more it was sounding like a good idea. Not really a break up just a chance to cool off figure out feelings just like she had said the night prior.

He was typing out a lengthy email to the head member of the group, explaining why he wasn't going to be coming around much anymore. After that was done, he typed out a email to his landlord. His lease was up at the end of the month and with everything that was happening he was wondering what his options were going to be if he did somehow manage to get reinstated on the Titan's East. He wasn't even sure this was what he wanted but he knew something was going to have to change. The sound of a soft knock caught him unaware as he stood and opened the door.

Jinx stood in front of him and his stomach twisted, as it normally did now. _'Please God, no more fighting.'_ He thought as he moved to let her in.

Jinx took a deep breath she pulled out her phone. She was typing in a code as her shaky voice started with words. "What are we doing Roy?" The second half of the question came as a choked sob. "Do you even want me here anymore?" she held out her phone to him the screen display a loading bar and the words "downloading blocked messages." and Sam's number. It was time Jinx let him in on her own personal hell. The messages went back to the day of their big fight.

Jinx never knew whether or not to believe the girl. But mixed between Sam throwing Jinx's short comings was a texted that said simply. _'I'm winning you know? He told me he loves me today.'_ it had come in after he'd left to do whatever he did that night. And was the last message that said it was read. She could only imagine what the rest said, and often did. It plagued her thoughts.

She wondered if he'd read her texted to sunshine. She'd never said anything bad about him. She was a private person and the closest she came to talking about their personal life was messages berating herself, and asking Raven how to control ones emotions.

This would determine if she told him what the Dr.'s said. She knew she didn't want her child to hurt the way she had. She needed to know when things weren't perfect he wouldn't bolt. She stood in front of him, her eyes watching his, she looked like she may break if he responded to harshly. But her eyes begged for honesty. She hadn't told him before about Sam's texts, she didn't want more of a fight. Or for him to think she was trying to cause more trouble, but she felt now like they needed to figure this out. Once way or another.

However she took the no text back last night as a bad sign. She had laid awake almost all night curled into his shirt. Her apartment didn't feel like home anymore. With her phone in his hand he stared at the text in disbelief. Sam was truly destructive. From what he could tell as soon as he'd tell her one thing, Sam would turn right back around and text her something that obviously wasn't true.

His jaw clenched as he gripped the phone. He could feel the pressure slowly rising from this entire thing. He exhaled slowly and let his hand run through his hair. He began to weight out his options. Sam had to leave that was clear. No more trying save her no more taking late phone calls.

He placed the phone on the counter and took a deep breath. Something had to be done and he knew that it couldn't happen without her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms, something that he hadn't done since after her illness. A simple hug was never something he did, it was always more sexual. He knew she was in pain and her eyes told him that.

As soon as he opened his mouth he just spilled his heart. "Clover, Sam has brought out the worst in us and I can't keep living this way and frankly it's not healthy for you. Something got to change. So whether its we changed our numbers and move out of the city or..." His voice caught in his throat. "If we.." He wanted to say it and before she had got there he had every plan to. "I don't want to loose you." He said emphasizing the word you. "But if we don't change something I can't be in a relationship like this."

Jinx curled into his arms, her eyes flooding with tears. "I can't either ... we have to change. . It's a bit more complicated then you think though." She didn't move from her face in his chest. She needed to be right there in his arms . "I love you." She whispered softly.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter his left hand clutched her head. Matching her tone and volume he responded, "I love you too Jinx. I know its going to be a hard road but if we both work at it we can do it together." He rubbed her back and then leaned down to kiss her head. "I took your advice and got a hold of Bee."

Jinx smiled softly at him, she was glad things seemed to be turning out for the best. "I'm willing to work at it." She took a deep breath. "I'm glad baby! What if we give up our personal apartments and get one together? A place that's ours and a fresh start?"

His eyes widened as a smirk grew on his face. "Now what have I told you about using your witchiness on my brain?" He joked "you took the thought right from me." He mused. "I just send an email to the landlord about the expiring lease."

She was suddenly nervous as her pink eyes peeked up at him. Chewing on her bottom lip she spoke up, "We may want to find one with a bit more space.. and I'll have to sell mine. I bought it instead of leased it." She was trying to think of a way to bring it up her shocking confession. "But before you agree to this. . "

Jinx didn't know how to say it. She found herself stumbling over her words. "I don't know how. ..I promise I'm not trying to trap you. .. and this doesn't mean you have to stay." Her voice broke. This was all a lot to handle. "You watched me take them every day. . But some how my birth control failed.." she stated softly.

Roy blinked a few times listening to her. Processing such news he didn't know his heart could stop beating like that. "You're... " He licked his lips pulling away to look at her face. "You." He stumbled feeling the room start to spin. It all hit him at once the mood swings the constant bickering. "It's mine?" He spoke foolishly his head screaming to run. Of course it was his she only was ever with him. He had to sit down he moved to the couch and put his head between his knees.

"You aren't that far along right?" He questioned. "we can still fix this?" As he said it he knew it didn't sound right to him. She was the one that said bigger apartment. She wanted to keep this baby.

Jinx looked at the floor. "Who else's would it be Roy?" She tried to keep her emotions in check. she moved over to the sofa and sat on the edge running her hand over his back. She'd had her time to freak out now was his turn. "I can't kill "them" Roy... I just can't. But I understand if you don't want anything to do with this baby. I'll leave and you'll never have to hear another thing about it." her voice was sad but serious.

He began shaking his head. "No." He whispered. "I didn't sign up for this Jinx. I told you that what ever kids were in my future they wouldn't be around for a while." He shook his head trying not to freak out. He wondered if this was how his father felt when he was dropped with a bomb shell like this. He didn't want to lose her but she came with a cost. "You leave and then I look like the jackass the one who got a sick girl pregnant then left her high and dry."

"You're not a jackass but remember I didn't sign up for this either. But you always take risks when you play." she noted with a sigh before sitting next to him. "I'm willing to think about adoption. .. but it goes against everything I am to even think about killing a part of our love. ." She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to take what he was saying.

His stomach toss and turned raging a storm inside him. How could he be a father? He knew that whatever happened adoption or not. No one would look at it the as two people who accidentally got pregnant. "I want to be with you Jinx. I do. But a baby?" he questioned feeling the world was surely ending add more stuff to ever growing pile of shit that was there. "I'm sorry I can't do this right now." Then he got up and grabbed his keys. In that moment he couldn't think about anything. Everything was spiraling out of control and he never had the itch so bad as he did right then.

She grabbed his arm. "Let me go. I'll let you think on it. You should go meet Bee. Don't throw your life away Roy. Please." she begged carefully, before grabbing her phone and leaving. She had to hold in her tears as she made the drive to Jump. She texted Raven and told her they needed some girl time. She walked into the tower before calling out. "Sunshine?"

Raven turned from her spot on the couch. "Hey Jinx." she frowned as she was hit with a sudden rush of emotion. "Whats wrong?" She asked feeling as if all color and drained from her life.

Jinx jumped over the back of the sofa resting her head on the girls shoulder. "I fucked up big. My relationship is failing apart and my birth control failed. I'm feeling kinda lost." She confessed much easier than she had with Roy.

Raven exhaled slowly the weight of the girls problems was clear that she would most likely have a raging headache by the end of the night. "Wow you were joking when you said you needed a girls day." The Empath wrapped her arms around her. When she received a text from the sorceress that afternoon she figured it was just because she had a fight with Roy but this was much more serious. "Do you want to talk about or do you just want to go do girl things?" She asked softly toying her hands in the ends of her hair. She was glad she had years of practice with Star for this very reason.

"Both?" She asked carefully looking up at her. "He doesn't want to keep the baby. But I can't. . I can't kill our baby. ..and I don't think he's going to stick around. . I worry that he thinks I did this on purpose. . He doesn't want kids yet. .. hell I'm not ready to be a mom. .. I'm still confused on what to do to be honest. But I feel like I've lost him already?" She rambled out rather quickly feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. "I hate her more than anymore.. I didn't know a person could make new feel this way." She said forgetting she hadn't told Rae much about Sam.

Raven continued to run her hand through her hair listening carefully determined to get the full story before she open her big mouth. After a moment she asked, "who is the other woman? Roy cheating on you?"

"I don't think so, at least not physically, but I feel like emotionally he is. And I don't even think he realizes that's still cheating. She calls all the time, and texted and is so needy. She's a friend that he's trying to save. And I commend him for his efforts but I don't think she's willing to change." she explained sniffing every so often.

Raven bit her lip trying to search for answers for her friend. "I'm so sorry honey." She whispered unsure of what to say. "Do you want to keep your baby?" She began to turn the focus off of Roy as far as she could tell this was something that was none of her business. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"I really don't know. I think I do." She closed her eyes. "But what if I get sick again? .. and I don't pull out of it. Where would they go then?" She sighed again trying to think. "I'm feeling lost. So lost."

Raven nodded understanding completely. "Jinx I can only imagine what you going through while my powers tell me its a myriad of emotion. I just want you to know you have my support ten thousand percent. "You can even come stay here for a while if you want to figure out your next step. I just want you to know I'm here to help. So if you get sick or need someone to cry to I'll be here. Always." She stated softly.

"Could I make you and Gar the kids god parents? "She asked moving to put her head in Ravens lap. "I really don't know my next step until Red makes up his mind what he's doing."

Raven smiled as she looked down at her eyes. "I would be completely honored by that and I'm sure Gar would be as well." she smiled. "You hungry? I know right now eating is the last thing you want to do but I'm sure your body needs it now." She let her eyes trail down her stomach area.

Jinx let her tears dry for a moment. "Wanna go out for lunch, I know this cool cafe in Steele city that plays live music on the patio?"

Raven nodded "sounds perfect let me just go tell Gar I'm leaving." She got up and went to go find her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Roy sat inside a cafe as soft guitar music played in the air. He stared at the phone in his hand almost expecting her to call any second and tell him false alarm. But it never happened. He sat with a ginger ale watching people pass by. He knew she'd be there any minute and this was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

Raven opened the door to her room to see him playing a handheld game. She floated across the floor and then to him dropping her cloak. "Gar, I'm going out for a bit okay? Jinx is breaking down."

Gar growled. "Do I need to kill him?" He asked pausing his game.

Raven shook her head resting her hand on his chest. "No not yet. I only have one side of the story." she replied. "I love you." She gave him a kiss thankful that what ever problems they'd face at least she wouldn't have to worry about him not wanting their kids accidental or not.

Jinx drove to the cafe it had some of her favorite foods. She'd been to busy talking to Rae when she walked in to see him on the patio. Let alone her there with him. The two of them requested seats on the patio and when the hostess took them back to seat them that's when she saw the spectacle of her life. She had the worst timing in the world she was sure, there not even three tables away was Sam crawling into Roy's lap and kissing him like her life depended on it. It was all a matter of seconds but in that moment her heart shattered.

Sam moved making it look like she was kissing her way to his ear. "If I can't have you, you can't have her. You were mine first." her voice was a whisper. She waited knowing he'd see Jinx now that she'd moved her head. It was a matter of seconds. Jinx felt her powers spark, she turned to Rae. "Let's go somewhere else." She was numb, her body and mind was calm but tonight she knew would be a storm.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and following guys! I hope you are enjoying the drama and soap opera of it all. *I will be going back to edit anything that I find wrong later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone following this dramatic story... I know it's a bit much at times. I have to warn you all this chapter is a little rough. I hope you still follow it after this chapter. Thank you! -Tink**

Roy was a wound up ball of emotions by the time Sam arrived. Holding his breath he had her seat before starting the speech he had prepared. "Sam, I just got some news today that is going to change my life forever. And I can't have you ruining my life anymore. I've tried being your friend and someone that you can count on but I'm done now. What you've been doing to Jinx just isn't right and it's probably the most vile thing you can do to a person." He let out a large breath as her eyes looked broken like she had just found out it was the end of the world. "I asked you to stop and now I'm going to have to-" he was instantly cut off as Sam dove across the table and straight into his lap. Her lips fervently kissing him as he did his best to move her off him. "What the Fuck?" He swore as his eyes instantly stilled on her. Another slap from the goddamn universe. He push the girl off him and started after Jinx.

"Jinx!" He yelled running after her. That's when Raven stepped in. "Roy get out of here now." Her voice was calm but stern she could see her friend spark and she knew that if he continued he'd wind up hurt. "Roy seriously you need to figure out your priorities. Leave right now." She stated her hand pressing on his shoulder.

"It's not what it looks like." He reasoned.

"Roy, Azar have mercy on your soul if you don't get out of here." Raven bit. Roy this time listened giving her a desperate look.

"I'm sorry clover." Then he walked away.

Jinx was sitting it her car waiting for the pain to hit, but she was just numb. She folded her arms over the steering wheel she was fighting to breath. The tears wouldn't come. She couldn't help but wonder if everything he told her was a lie.

Raven got in the car and muttered something under her breath. She sat down and gave her look. "Come here Hon." then she pulled her into her arms."You're staying at the tower tonight." She ordered

Jinx nodded. "I believed every word he said. How could I be so stupid? Expecting some one like him could love me and I'd be enough. "

Raven remained quiet her mind racing if there wasn't something going on with this girl then why was he kissing her? She drove her back to the tower where the pair watched movies and got sick on Thai food. Eventually Jinx fell asleep in the spare bedroom, Raven moved to her bed. Her wonderful boyfriend was sitting on the silk sheets, she sighed moving to the bed and kicked her leg over his waist. Resting her arms on his shoulders. "I need your opinion." She whispered looking at those green emeralds.

Gar rose a brow. "I'm listening my love. "He ran his hands up and down her sides.

"So today was a complete disaster." Raven started briefly telling him about Roy and Jinx. She had already asked Jinx permission to tell Gar about the pregnancy. "Roy is really struggling with it." She finished she rested her head on his shoulder. "and then today we saw him kissing this woman who Jinx has had problems with in the past with him. But the feeling I got from him wasn't the one expected. He doesn't hold any feelings for this girl no romantic ones at least. He ran after her and I felt sorrow complete sorrow, not guilt or even remorse what do you make of that?" She asked

Gar pressed the pads of his fingers into the arch of her spine thinking on the entire thing. "That he wasn't kissing he was being kissed."  
He replied shaking his head at the entire freaking out over pregnancy thing. He knew it was always a chance you took with when it came to sex. He sighed. "He loves her, he has for a while but love is new to him."

"Well I just didn't know what to say to Jinx about it. She was so upset about it, positive that he's been lying the entire time but feeling him today I know he wasn't lying. I can't say he hasn't in the past I'm just saying today. It was emotionally draining today." She sighed turning her head and kissing his green skin.

Gar nodded before kissing her back. "I can understand that. Tomorrow you should tell her what you felt from him and then let her choose what to do with it. We don't know if he's lied before. But what he felt today may help. Then let him fix it. I told him to make her need him in life. The rest is on them my love. They are adults they made their own choices."

She nodded agreeing. "Tomorrow you're not leaving my side. I need your positive emotion with me." She whispered. She leaned and kissed him deeper. "Mmm you taste like heaven." She observed the lingering taste of spearmint was on his tongue. It mixed and swirled with his normal taste making him taste completely intoxicating.

Gar nodded again. "I'm never far away my dove. "his lips meet hers as he leaned in to kiss her deeper his tongue swirling around hers his hands in her hair. Raven pushed him down onto the bed as her legs straddled his hips. She moved her lips down kissing every fleshy part she came across. The next morning Raven spilled everything to Jinx hoping that it would help. She was going to keep her promise she just hoped her friend could get some closure.

Jinx signed. "Thanks Rae. I'll keep that in mind." She took her time going home she now hated her apartment. She barely slept but did the best to keep herself as healthy as she could. She ignored his messages before one night, a few weeks later she was sending him her heart. _"I want to hate you. But I can't even dislike you. I miss you."_

Roy on the other hand was a wreck. He tried to reach out to her but she never accepted his calls or replied to his texts. Two weeks later he laid on the hotel bed drinking his fifth scotch and wondering if he should call a stripper. Or maybe just find a local dealer. All of seemed like a nice distraction. His phone went off he nearly had a heart attack the only person that would text him now was Karen but it was a little late for her.

He knew it couldn't be Sam because he had his carrier block her number. He opened the message and stared at for a long while trying to figure out what to say. Finally he replied. _"Do you remember telling me that I could come to you when I needed a fix? I feel like tonight would have been a night I would have showed up unannounced. I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty, I just really wish I could have done that tonight. You would have let me indulge on you instead of the drug but I know I can't do that anymore. So I miss you too Jinx."_

Jinx felt the tears fall, she ran her tongue over her lips. She chose her words carefully. _"I never took my words back. I'm not saying I'm ready to make nice but if you need me. Your new key still works. If you can still make it here..."_

Roy thought about it for a long while. He was drunk so there was no way he'd be able to drive. His brain told him that he had paid for a hotel, there for it would be pointless to leave, but the hotel was now his home since he gave up his apartment. His heart told him to get a cab. He typed out three words and then grabbed his coat. _"I need you."  
_  
Jinx response was equally short. _"Then you know where to find me."_

He wobbly moved up her steps positive that his heart would hammer right out of his chest. Just liked promise he slid that key in so smoothly. He took a deep breath pleading with some type of high power that this was a set up for a fight. He walked in her place dark except the small light from her room. He walked in and leaned his head against the door frame.

She sat with her back to her head board, her pink hair steadily growing into her eyes. She looked up at him her bottom lip caught between her teeth in an almost sensual way. Hey knees where bent and her long creamy legs ran all the way up to the hem of his shirt. She didn't say a word as she opened her arms for him. He kicked off from the wall and launched himself on her bed. He moved into her arms not daring to kiss her. He took a deep breath of the scent of Jinx and then closed his eyes letting her arms cradle him.

She held him in her arms running her fingers softly through his hair. They stayed like that for a while until, she rested her head on top of his. If he needed she'd hold him all night. She just wasn't ready to talk. But her soul was still his. Whatever he needed she'd give to him.

No matter how he tried Roy couldn't even imagine trying to do _anything_ with her. It wasn't that he didn't want to because he did and before he arrived he had to planned to do just that. To him this was different. He needed a "fix" and that was something he just wasn't willing to take from her, at least not like that. He wanted to prove that she meant more to him then just some fuck buddy. She wasn't a booty call, or a one night stand. He loved her and with fighting and doubts about the future he knew that making love to her wasn't going to magically fix everything.

He fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat, then he jolted away after a demon plagued his nightmares. With the alcohol wearing off, he started to feel like shit. His head was pounding and his emotions got the best of him. He wrapped his arms around her firming body and kissed her collar bone whispering "I'm sorry." Over and over again. He knew it was completely pathetic but his life had become a constant nightmare than he couldn't shake. He wanted to go back, back to the night of his six month celebration dinner. He wished that he could have one do over. He would have never taken her to that fancy place that he didn't even eat more than a bite from. He should have insisted that they stay there, he would have made a meal they would have actually eaten. They could have watched a movie, or stay in bed all day, trading sexual favors for trips to the fridge. Everything was so fucked up all because of that night and all because of Sam.

She had managed to get up to pee earlier bringing him a water bottle from the fridge, and in the nightstand closest to him was Tylenol. She had a feeling he'd need it, other than those few moments she'd held him in her arms the entire time. She opened her eyes groggily, where his arm lay was a very slight slope that proved nothing had changed since the last time she had seen him. Her voice sounded as tired as she looked when she spoke. "I know, I'm sorry too. "Her words were soft but full of powerful feelings. "Drink some of that water it may help with how you feel in the morning. " she closed her eyes again waiting to see if he had more to say.

This night didn't erase everything but it gave her hope. She was not going to run back, but she was willing to let him work for her back. To make him earn her trust. It would be a slow process, that she didn't plan on rushing. Roy did what he was told taking some medicine and drinking the entire bottle of water. His stomach churned in protest but he chose to ignore it wanting nothing more than to fix the damaged that had been done.

He gently pulled her back into his arms and once again his assault on her skin. "Please don't let us drift away. I want to be in your life still." His lips did just as much as try convince her as well. Pecking and suckling leaving bright little pink marks on her skin. "I love you."

Jinx sighed contently watching him, before she let out a tiny moan at his kisses. "I love you too Roy. I want you here in mine and I don't want to be hurt again." She turned to look at him her eyes bright and focused on his. "But this is going to take work. We and I know I am included in this, need to learn to communicate. "

"Okay." He whispered gulping in air. "I'll start first." His fingers tailed down her shirt before going up underneath it. Her skin was soft and delicate like the most expensive silk. "I should have never even entertained the thought of Sam. I should have changed groups as soon as I walked in the door. I should have never answered that call that night because the instant I did I let someone crack our relationship. I'm sorry I let it escalate so far. I'm not perfect and I don't claim to be but the moment you got that text message I should have shut it down immediately." He sighed knowing his excuse was just that but he was long out of words and apologies.

"I saw as you didn't trust me and that infuriated me. So I'm sorry for not voicing it." He bit the inside of his lip as his hand traced down her navel. It didn't take a doctor or a test to confirm the hard lump that was growing inside her. Exhaling he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm really freaking out about having a baby. I'm trying to face and I know it's even harder on you with you carrying, but I'm scared shitless. I've never wanted kids because I know I'm going to be an awful father. Just like my dad and my dad's dad." His chest felt lighter like the elephant that was sitting there receded off.

Jinx's skin came alive under his touch. Her breath catching in her throat. "Thank you. I should have told you how much it hurt, that I felt like emotionally you were cheating on me with her. I was jealous. I wanted you to talk me like you talk to her. . Even if it was about nothing but I was too stubborn to just tell you. I acted like a child. " her body arched slightly.

She nodded her eyes not leaving his as she took a deep breath. "I'm terrified. Every day is a little easier. I got to hear their little heart beat the other day." she sighed at his words shaking her head. "We won't repeat the same mistakes as our parents. I've seen you with me when I was sick you will make an amazing father. If you want to be one. I'm scared my temper will get in the way. That its me that will be a bad parent. "

"I'm sorry." He whispered "well we are just a pair aren't we." he said referring to her comment of bad temper. He settled into the bed his head still pounding but he was sure that he sleep better than he had in weeks. He moved his arm from under her and placed it above his head angling his body slightly over hers. "I moved out of my apartment, blocked Sam's number and took out a restraining order on her."

Jinx smile grew. "Really?" Her arms moved around his neck. Her heart was racing as she took a deep breath of his scent. Her mind was tripping over thoughts. "Is this our fresh start?"

He shifted slightly and began shoving his hand in his back pocket. He produced a white folded up piece of paper and handed it to her. A statement from the police department proving that Sam Weiss was retraining from coming five hundred from him. "You should get one too babe." He whisper watching her eyes.

Jinx nodded. "I will. I didn't know her last name or anything. So I didn't have a good way to do it." that feisty spark he loved was in her smiling eyes. She looked tired but happy. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Roy smiled softly as with two hands he gently cupped her cheeks and pulled her the distance that was between them. His lips were chapped and he was sure he still tasted like liquor but he hoped that she wouldn't mind. His mouth slightly parted as his tongue sought hers. She was soft and warm and he knew he could never have enough of her.

Jinx moaned into his lips, she wasn't fully sure why but she found herself start to cry. She let her tongue play cat and mouth with his before dancing softly. They kissed for a long while before he pulled away his eye half laden. "Its okay baby don't cry." He whispered wiping her tears away.

Jinx curled deeper into his arms with a content sigh and a small yawn. "Can we sleep love?"

"Absolutely." He answered exhaustion taking over him. Jinx smiled falling asleep. She wanted to move things slowly. She suggested they try dating first and then look for a house, and talk about what they wanted in the future.

Raven got ready to meet Jinx for lunch. They had plans to look at maternity clothes which she wasn't particularly looking forward to shopping but she was more than willing to go with her friend. She knew they had lots to talk about since Roy had been really trying to reconcile. Jinx walked down town window shopping at the moment. What she didn't know is that as she walked someone was watching and following her.

Roy had plans with Bee, a final meeting that would tell if he would be accepted back on the team. He was planning on taking Jinx to a new movie that night and was planning on going practicing his archery skills after the meet up.

Jinx stopped she wasn't paying attention to much of anything. She sighed as she looked at her growing stomach. She was thankful that things were going so well. Life was finally getting itself into place.

A man dressed in a casual clothes followed the girl for a long while, his strides purposeful and eager. After watching many people pass he saw a clearing a took the opportunity. Stepping forward he grabbed Jinx arm catching her entirely off guard. He shoved the gun that was in hidden in his jacket against her back and began his purposeful. "Alright little witch no funny business or I'll shoot you." He warned gravelly voice. "Move forward and I swear if you even blink funny, I'll fucking shoot you is that clear?" He waited until she nodded and he pressed her forward. The kidnapper walked down two blocks before he told her to walk down a alley way.

He could feel the girl shaking and he didn't stop until they reached a door. He kicked it twice and then a big burly man opened in. "M, he's here and he brought the little vixen with him." He said licking his lips eyeing Jinx's body. The man holding the gun pushed the girl into the door and in to a dark room. The place looked like something from a 1970's bar VIP room. Shag carpet in some areas a stage and dead center was a large crescent shaped sofa. The man grabbed Jinx's purse from her hand and push the gun edging her forward.

In the middle of the sofa was a man, slightly familiar dressed in a hand made silk suit. There was large rings on his fat sausage like fingers, making him look like he belonged in a Italian mob or maybe just an Italian restaurant. He had glass in his hand that contained a dark liquor and smug smile on his face as she was escorted right up to him. He stood his smile never hinting of leaving his mouth. "Good boy, Marcus." He praised the man with the gun. He took careful steps as his eyes suddenly became very shiny and full of interest. "Well, Well, Well..." He stated in a guttural voice. Inching forward his eyes began to follow the length of her body. "Looks like we found the pretty little girl that stole our boy from us." He began circling her as if to get every detail of her. "She goes by some sort of plant name?" He furrowed his brow looking at Marcus.

"Clover. Sir." He answered.

"Right Clover, Clover Teer I believe is what she put on her medical papers." He smiled as looked at her back. She was fidgeting and he found great pleasure in her fear. "But she normally goes by Jinx. Isn't that right little one." He responded mocking her. "Feisty, easily temperamental, a "villain", a "hero", a "follower." He listened leaning into her. He moved once more finishing his circle as he came back to face her. "So the question I think we need to ask is how far is lover boy going to go, to get his precious vixen back, and her bastard child?" He bit his voice suddenly growing cruel. His finger trailed down her baby bump. Jinx twisted anger flicking into her chest. "AH!" He warned. "Marcus, she needs to be restrained."

Raven called the her friends cell phone for the fourth time. She knew that Jinx wasn't always on time but she had been the late one today. Something just didn't feel right as her voicemail greeted her once more. She sighed as she reasoned to think logical. Jinx was late because she got held up at home, or maybe she had plans with Roy earlier, something could have caught her eye as walked from the display windows. All those seemed reasonable, but as the phone just rang in her ear she gulped and shook her head. Something just wasn't right. She quickly dialed Roy.

Roy's afternoon was only going to go from great to awful in a matter of minutes. His interview with Bumble Bee went perfect she agreed as long as he took a drug test and build his training back up he would be gladly welcomed back on the team. He felt so honored and knew that Jinx would be ecstatic. He tried calling her as he grabbed his gear from the car but only got her voicemail. Hanging up he texted her and told her to call him asap. He knew she had plans today, and chalked it up to that she was busy. He was slightly confused as his phone began going off and he saw the caller ID as Raven.

"Hey Rae," he answered huffing as she had just caught him warming up at target practice.

"Roy." She stated quickly. "Is Jinx with you?"

He frown and shook his head. "Of course not, I thought she was going to hang out with you?"

Raven heart leap into her chest as her nerves only twisted more anxiously. "She is, she's late." she tried to remain calm.

"That's weird, I know she was planning on meeting you there she texted me as I was going into my meeting." He reasoned trying to think of where she would be.

"Roy, I've called her and I don't know I just have this feeling." Raven voice dropped in panic. "What.." She paused for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. "What should I do?"

Roy gripped his phone as his heart sped up. Once again his "spidey sense" was tingling making him worried. "Call Robin get a tracking on her. I'll meet up with you down town, we can go from there." He grabbed his bow and arrows his foot steps sounding loudly off the pavement.

Jinx had been sat down on the couch as "M" sat just inches from her. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He cooed into her ear his fingers brushing against her skin. "I'm not going to hurt you at all, just play. You like to play don't you little kitten." His hand trailed down her neck, breast and on to her navel. "Say what you want, your dress gives away the evidence, of all the fun you love to have." His index finger gently tapping on her stomach.

Jinx felt her mind go to war, she desperately wanted to do something stupid and fight back. But this wasn't just her life. The way they were looking at her made her feel sick. She swallowed a breath of air trying to push down the feeling.

She refused to let him break her, she was too proud for that. She bit back a growl as he touched her neck, but it was her a stomach that made her hand twitch. It took every once of restraint she had to not let her powers spark. She had counted, she wasn't fast enough to take on everyone. Plus she'd been out of the game to long. "Do you realize how much trouble your causing yourself?" Her voice had a tone to it that could melt steel.

She looked to him for just a moment her eyes angry and filled with a spark of disgust. She hated not being able to use her hands to somewhat be able to protect herself. "I'm not about to "play" with you. " she bit her tongue to keep back the slue on insults that wanted to follow.

Jinx kidnapper held a devious smile that held twisted feelings behind it. He shrank his hand away and grabbed his drink that had been placed on the table. "Jinx being the person you are I'm sure your aware of the drug world so tell me... Do you know what heroin feels like? It's euphoric, you don't have a fucking care in the world." his eyes were distant like he was envisioning some far off place. "Do you know what PCP does? It completely drestroys your brain. Melts it and all you see is hallucinations. Whatever fuck up thing your brain can think up." He took a long drink of his drink. "So little flower. What do you think will happen to that precious little fetus growing in you if you happen to be introduced to this drug?" His eyes flicked up to hers. "I can't see it turning out very good for you."

Raven dialed her leaders number and just like vigilant hero he was the communicator only rang once before the boy wonder picked up.

"Raven what's going on?" He asked his concern face feeling her tiny screen.

"Robin, I need a tracker." She answered quickly. "on Jinx."

Robin brow furrowed as he walked over to the computer in front of him. "What's going on?" His detective voice coming out.

"I was meeting Jinx for lunch but she's no where to be found. I'm following my gut and something isn't right."

Nodding he typed a few keys on the keyboard and then pulled up the map. "I'll send you the map location, I got her tracked at Retro Club." Robin scowled looking at the screen. "Do you have back up or should I send help?"

Shaking her head she replied, "have someone ready to go but Roy is meaning me here."

"We know the signal and we'll wait for your signal." Robin stated and then signed off.

Her violet eyes stared at the map for a moment as she figured how far away she was from it. "Hurry up Roy." she muttered under her breath.

Jinx let out a growl. "I swear to whatever you hold holy you do anything to hurt this child and I'll make you wish I had simply killed you. " her eyes showed a fire in them that stated she meant every word she said.

"Marcus I don't want any mishaps. So hand me the antiserum." He order. Marcus disappeared for a brief second before returning with a small needle. He handed over and Jinx began to squirm. "Now little flower I promise I won't pump you full of drugs as long as you do exactly what your told." He pressed the needle into her arm. "This is just insurance that you won't feel the need to use your witch powers on us." The liquid hit her blood and stung all the way down her arm. "Shouldn't hurt the fetus as long as it doesn't have powers." He smiled removing the needle. "You'll feel your power slow drain from you. It's really a simple fix for a mutant like you." He watched as all the color seemed to drain from her body.

The bright blue eyes flipped up to Marcus. "Get Roy on the phone. I want him to know exactly. Is going on." Marcus nodded and pulled out a simple prepaid phone that was pretty much useless to track.

Roy was nearly down town when an unknown number started calling his cell. He picked it up not knowing who to expect. "hello?"

"Hello dear boy."

"Marshal!" Roy bit into the phone his heart hammering. He knew exactly what was going on.

"So before we get all mushy. I have to tell you, have a beautiful girl, a real feisty one." Marshal purred his hand on her knee.

"You let her go now Marshal. She has nothing to do with you and I." Roy snapped.

"hold on I think she wants to talk to you." Marshal pressed the phone to Jinx's ear.

Jinx felt the sting and she prayed in that moment their baby took after it's father. Her eyes grew almost pale, along with her skin. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what everyone else felt, and if she'd in turn feel like this forever. She moved her eyes to his hand, she hated the way it made her skin crawl. She moved her legs tighter together. She sighed a the phone was put to her ear. "Looks like I've gotten myself into a mess Red." her voice sounded off.

"Clover, I'm coming to get you. Don't worry I'm coming to save you." Roy responded.

Marshal pulled the phone away. "Roy I suggest you hurry unless you want your girl torn inside out."

"Marshal you touch her and I'll personally kill you."

A hearty laugh echoed in his ear. "I'll make sure she has a good time. By the time I'm done touching her she going to wish she never met a druggie like you." Then the line went dead.

Roy screamed as his foot pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. He wasn't sure what Marshal had planned but he was positive it wouldn't be good for her or the baby.

Marshal smiled as he shifted in his seat "Well it looks like it's just us now." He said although his men were still in the room. " Marcus. Bring out the restraints and I want that dress off."

Marcus grabbed zip ties. His hands were cold as he slid the fabric of her dress down her body. His eyes never looking at hers. He zip tied her wrists to a pole and looked at his boss. "Anything else boss?"

Marshal removed his suit jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. "Leave the zip ties and get out of here."

The man guarding the door began to whine. "Boss you said we could have some fun too I haven't had a tight like woman like that in years."

"James you dumb fuck." Marshal retorted. "Boss always gets first then you get after me. its always how it goes."

The one called James huffed and moved to the other side of the door. Marshal smiled as he left his eyes trailing down her shapely body. "Tell me Jinx has Roy had the pleasure of your curvy body now or did he only fuck you when you were skinny and full of cancer?" He asked hinting that he had been following and watching them for a long time. His hand began tracing the patterns of her lace bra. "I know that pregnant women have a very high sex drive it's all that hormones pumping through your body."

Jinx shivered at his cold hands her eyes still held the angry spark. She didn't like thought of him watching them. Her skin quickly covered in goosebumps. She was definitely curvier than it had been. She didn't look at him as he touched her. "You're making a big mistake."she refused to cower.

"Oh doll the mistake was made the second Roy chose you." He whispered his fingers dancing across her skin. "You should be excited not many girls her the pleasure of the most powerful drug dealer in California." He moaned in her ear. He gripped her underwear and slid them off her ankles. "Now I don't want to hurt you but if you fight me I'll have to." He stated serious in his voice.

Jinx swallowed hard she knew he meant it, if she fought it would mean trouble for both her and the baby. She was already worried about the latter enough. She well l wasn't going to fight him but she wouldn't help him either. "We'll see who's making the mistake with time. "

Roy spotted Raven on the sidewalk and parked his car in the middle of the street. "You can't leave your car there." Raven stated.

"It will be fine." He snapped you could almost see the smoke rising from his ears. "You have a location?"

"Straight down this block the big guy I think is a guard." She whispered nodded towards the giant of a man.

"James." Roy bit looking at him. "I can take him." He said gripping his bow.

"No!" Raven said in loud whisper her hand stilled over him. "No offense Roy your rusty and if you miss He could go back inside and tell the kidnappers. We don't need a chase on our hands." Raven reasoned.

Huffing loudly he threw his bow back over his shoulder. "All right oh so powerful what the plan?"

"This is the plan." Raven whispered her face serious. "I knock out giant man here, then you open the door weapons ready. We don't know how many people we are going to encounter in there." Roy sighed and shook his head.

"He probably has at least 5 guys in there." He answered and Raven frowned her face actually breaking from her emotionless one.

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"Marshal, took Jinx, he's only the biggest drug dealer in California." He answered.

"How do you know it's him?"

"Because he wanted to take the one thing I love the most. He doesn't do well when his best customers leave." Raven shut her mouth right then. She didn't need anymore information than that. She nodded waiting for him to give her some sort of signal.

Marshal had a look of delight as his one fingers slipped inside her. "Well for saying you don't want to play your body tells me otherwise." He purred doubling his efforts as her body twisted slightly. "He can't save you know, he's weak and he won't be able to resist what I've got on the table." Jinx winced as he shoved his sausage finger into her, she wasn't wet for him. It was all just how the pregnant body works. She clenched her fists as the plastic of the zip ties cut into her soft skin.

She refused to look at him, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a single sound. Her body was tight and warm, she still worked out whenever she could. Her mind raced on what Marshal was going to offer. She knew Roy would choose her, but she was scared he'd offer an out for the baby.

She bit into her lip, the faint taste of blood reaching her tongue. If she had her powers this would be a different situation entirely. She have him begging for death. There was still a lot of villain left in her, that she often worked to keep at bay.

Marshal stood and unbuckled his belt. His zipper followed next and but before he could free himself, a loud bang sounded off. He jumped slightly surprised. He jumped up to see Roy aiming an arrow right at his head. "Ah, the hero has arrived. You must have a tracer miss Teer." he glared down at the girl.

"Get the fuck away from her you sick twisted pervert." Roy seethed at the man. Marshal simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You've ruin our fun." Marshal answered turning slightly. He eyed the arrow drawn at him a scoffed at him. "You think I'm scared of your weapon choice. Seriously? I've seen you shoot you've lost your edge." Roy's eyes narrowed and then changed his angle. The loud snap of his bow echoed in the room then Marshal dropped to his knees his low voice screaming in pain.

"If you don't let her go now the next one will be in your head." Roy threaten.

"Go ahead kill me. Then I'll never give you the antidote."

"Antidote to what?! What the hell did you give her." He bit looking at Jinx.

"Nothing, a simple elixir if you will. Not harmful at all to her.." He trailed off his teeth gritted as he looked down at the blood seeping from his thigh. Roy glared at him until his eyes flitted over to her as she struggled against her restraints. His green eyes then looked down at her navel. He grabbed another arrow and pulled his arrow back pointing right at his head. "You're going to give me the antidote right now. Or I bring down you're entire drug houses. All of it will be gone." Roy tried to threaten knowing he could careless of that. He started chuckling and coughing at the same time from the pain.

"Stupid boy you never learn do you?" He bit. Just then the a loud gun shot sound off in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Jinx never felt dirtier or more naked than she did in that moment. Zip tied to a pole wasn't how she had planned to spend the afternoon. She had a trace of a smile at Marshalls glare. She pulled more on the zip tie testing to see if any of her powers head come back with no luck. She had felt a moment of happiness as she watched her love shoot him. At his words, she looked up at him, her eyes were a pale purplish color having lost the constant swirl of magic. He did care about their baby, that made her heart jump for a second. But the realization that damaged may already be done quickly squashed any joy she felt.

What had she done? She asked herself, if only she'd paid attention. I mean she was always on edge, why was today different? Now look at the mess they were in. She couldn't get her mind to come up with what to say until she heard the shot. She was paranoid it had hit him. "Roy!?" Her own body having become numb.

The sound of Jinx's screams and a faint ringing of a gunshot were resonating in his ears as he looked to where the noise was and saw a man. Marcus as he knew him hovering in the air. He was suspended by black tentacles of magic. Raven stood at the entrance her eyes glowing bright. Roy heart was drumming as he saw that if not for Raven the bullet that was hovering in the air as well would now be in the back of his skull.

Marshal glared and clenched his teeth. "You brought more of your mutant friends?! How many lives are we planning on ruining today?" Raven merely scowled as she walked over and lowered the trapped man. Her hand stilled over his forehead and he's eye grew heavy. He fell asleep instantly. She grabbed his gun, unloading the chamber and let it fall to the ground. Her eyes stilled over Jinx and her stomach clenched in anger.

She moved quickly and silently. Her eyes moving to the back off the club waiting for someone else to come out at her. She crouched down looking for any injuries to Jinx. Her eyes stopped on her faded pink ones and mouthed "I'll keep you safe." The dark girl pulled her off her jacket to cover her friend. She then began working on her trapped wrists. Her eyes looked up at Marshal.

Marshal glared up at Roy as he felt his plan slowly crumbling away. "I'll never give you the antidote." He bit. Now it was Roy's turn to scoff.

"Raven can you keep him from bolting while I go clear the building?" Raven nodded and let her magic zip tie his wrist and ankles. She then began looking for Jinx's clothes. She helped her sit on up on the couch and then moved around looking.

Roy moved to the back area of the club and found two males playing cards. He recognized them as more of Marshal men. "Get up!" he instructed aiming his arrows at their heads. Both looking at each other then followed. With their hands on their heads. He lead them back into the main room and had Raven tie them up as well. He called the police and it wasn't long before a sound of sirens could be heard.

Paramedics came in first one looking at the drug lords leg wound. The other began checking Jinx. "Are you okay miss?" He asked taking her blood pressure and heart beat.

"She needs a doctor." Raven pressed "She with child and was given some sort of drug." The paramedic frowned and nodded to his partner.

"I'll take her can you treat him until the other ambulance comes?" The man told him a firm yes as he applied pressure on the leg.

"Are you coming?" Raven looked at Roy who was still trying to threaten Marshal. He bit his lips as he looked down at drug lord. If he left he knew that there was a chance he'd never get the antidote, but there was a chance that he could be lying. He took a fleeting breath and followed Raven and Paramedic. He hoped that doctors would be able to tell him so good news otherwise he knew he'd be visiting a jail cell, later than night.

Jinx watched everything unfold. She'd almost lost him, she couldn't help but blame herself. She looked down at the dress she now wore again planning to light it on fire at the earliest point of convince. She moved her hands to her guard her mass of a stomach lost for what to even think. Her wrists were bloody from where she tried to get her hands free.

She got in the ambulance as told, she felt strange. Like without her magic she couldn't even talk. Like words failed her, she felt nothing. She knew she feared for their baby. But she couldn't place just how fear felt. She knew she'd have to talk to the police later to tell what happened and that made her still feel nothing. She should feel something anything, but no she felt nothing and that would have terrified her if she could have felt anything.

She took a deep breath, a hidden part of her brain screaming a million questions that she wanted no needed the answer to. But it all just sounded like white noise. She curled up on the stretcher they put her on without saying a word.

Roy bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the girl curl up into a tight ball. He looked at the paramedic who was checking her vitals. "Jinx baby." He whispered tempted to just climb on there with her. His fear soon changed thinking about how that evil vile man may have hurt her. "Jinx please tell me I came in time." He pled his eyes full of concern as he gripped her hand.

Jinx's fingers slowly intertwined with his. She looked up at him. Her eyes giving away that something had happened. Everything was normal but really dull normal. "Time for what?" she asked slowly praying he wouldn't make her talk about it.

He dropped to his knees his head falling on to the gurney. "He didn't take you." He explained his voice breaking as his other hand rubbed her head. He thought he had gotten there before anything had happened but it could have been the other way around. Hell knows what he did to her. He could only imagine the pain she'd feel. "Baby I'm so sorry." his voice cracking.

Jinx whimpered. "Not fully." She said in barely a whisper. "It was my fault. "

"This is not your fault. Look at me." Raven spoke up. "I help women all the time with rape cases. Jinx this is not your fault." She affirmed.

The arrived on to ER and the paramedic began requesting a blood sample and heart motor and ultrasound for Jinx. He wished the pair luck and then went back to his job. They were quickly put into a room. A young nurse came in with a soft smile. "I'm here to help. " she said softly as she talked to Jinx. She carefully took blood from Jinx's arm. "I'm going to go get the ultrasound machine okay."

She came back in and went to move jinx's dress that caused her to panic for a brief moment. She took a deep breath moving it herself. The nurse turned the screen with a smile. "That is the heartbeat there." She turned on the sound. The gentle thud filled the room. "The Dr is going to review the images to see if we can see if any damage was done. We may not be able to see what this drug is doing or has done for a while. " She was talking softly. Jinx nodded she bit back her tears as the nurse left. Leaving the machine in case the Dr. needed more images.

Roy stared at the gray mass that didn't look like much of anything. He held her frail hand in his trying to be strong for her. The nurse turned on the speaker and the soft thump of a heartbeat echoed into the room lingering in his ears. Then just like that his whole world changed. He never experienced anything like this. His heart felt like warm melted liquid as he stared at the stilled image. Once the room went quiet he still could hear the echo of the baby's heart.

Something he had created suddenly meant the world to him and he couldn't explain why either. Tears pricked his eyes as he realizes that someone was trying to hurt the miracle growing inside her. He remained silent as tears fell down his cheeks. This wasn't her fault it was his.

The doctor came in tall black man with very handsome features he smiled brightly as he has a tablet tucked in his arms. "Hello I'm Dr. Maxwell." He shook Jinx's hand first "Miss Teer." he assumed. He shook the female's hand next to her. "Nice to see you Raven." He comments recognizing her as a frequent visitor checking in victims and check on patients. Then he set his eyes on Roy. "Now I don't know you." Before the doctor could ask anything else. Roy took the initiative to introduce himself.

"The Father," he stated firmly tears still in his eyes. "Roy Harper. Doc please tell us something good." he begged placing his hand back in hers.

The doctor nodded and pulled out his tablet. "So, we tested your blood sample and we found a drug that is quite common among super heroes. It's a drug that has been tested but not approved by any FDC. It actually, is a trial drug for people with special abilities that wish to be normal. So a stabilizer if you will, it shuts off mutations. It's not been as effective since its lifespan is around six to eight hours. Now while it affects people differently most tend to feel what they describe as utter human. Tired weak lack of powers shakiness and dizziness." He paused making sure they were following.

"Now being that you will be the first person to receive this drug while pregnant is very worrisome, we are going to do everything to make sure your baby is safe." He moved over and began playing with the sonogram machine. He clicked a few buttons as all eyes were on him. He sighed and nodded.

"Well your baby looks well. Good strong heartbeat and doesn't show any signs of problems. I however want to make sure. I'm ocd that way. We are going to flush your system. Check you out which you can have Roy leave or have both leave. It's up to you and I'm going to check the file on your meds. I want to make sure none of your previous cancer meds are going to offset the drug. He smiled as he stood. "What questions do you guys have for me?"

She rolled onto her side resuming the fetal position she'd been in before. She glanced up at Roy before looking to the floor. She moved her hand out so it palm up if he wanted to hold it. There was a heartbeat, she should be relieved. But still nothing. Apparently, no magic running through her veins meant no emotions.

Roy gently took her hand and placed it against his chest. He leaned down and kiss her a soft little peck. Roy began to thank the heavens that Jinx had powers they were what gave her that spunk he loved so much.

Raven got a distress call fifteen minutes later and was forced to leave. She promised she be back later and gently gave Roy a stern look. "Don't you freaking dare leave her." she retorted thinking about he had left her before during her darkest hour.

Dr. Maxwell began flushing her system placing her on a saline drip and IV. He kept coming back in checking her levels and the baby's levels. He did his job well and knew that each patient was different.

A different nurse came in and told her she was with the police force and specialized in rapes and assaulted women. She asked if she could gather some evidence. "Normally we ask all males to leave." she stated plainly. "But if you need him to stay that's okay." Roy looked down at her trying to judge her awareness right then. "Do you want him to stay?"

Jinx looked up at him, she took a deep breath. "Please stay?" There was a small fleck of her old self in her eyes that was its normal color. She was slowly getting back herself. She didn't really want to talk but knew she had to. She sat up slowly looking to the nurse. "What do you need?"

After the woman asked a series of hard questions. Questions that Jinx had no desire to talk about. She got a sample of her hair, swabbed her and told her that while she was tender the emotional damage was by far worse than anything that was done physically to her. She thanked her and offered a card to Roy. "She scared she needs time heal. If it gets bad have her call this. She a psychiatrist that helps women in situations like this." Roy nodded and took the card.

Later a nurse came in and said that she wanted to make Jinx more comfortable. She stripped her down and help her shower. Once she was clean all the terrible garbage that she had to endure wash down the drain she was placed in fresh underwear and a gown. The nurse when to hand the bag of her clothes to Roy but he wouldn't accept them.

Jinx felt slightly better after her shower. She had played with her hair some having it braided to the left side. She moved to sit gingerly on the bed, she felt guilty. Like she'd failed at being a mother. It was her one job, to protect their tiny love. They had counted on her, and she had let them down.

"Please just throw them out burn them. We don't want them." He replied his hand tangled her soft pink hair.

Four hours was how long they had been there and once again Dr. Maxwell came in. "I want to check your levels and let's see if there are any changes to that baby." He looked over her paperwork and checked her blood pressure and shined a light in her eyes. "You seem more aware do you feel your powers coming back?" He asked.

She looked to the Dr. "I feel like they are coming back much slower than they left. I think getting some fresh air will definitely help. "

Once again, he pulled out the machine and placed the monitor on her stomach. He moved it around a bit and stopped. He pointed to the screen "Here the head and the nose." He smiled as Roy sat there with agape mouth. He could see it now. Itty bitty features that before looked like blobs of gray. He let out a long breath and leaned into the bed. "Can you tell the gender yet?"

The Dr. Let out a chuckle and shook his head. "It's still too early to tell." He then moved down and pressed deeper. Jinx smiled briefly at the sight of the tiny face. She felt relief rush over her at his words. "Can I have a picture of that?" She asked softly, feeling her first tingle of emotion was a good sign. He saved the image and nodded.

He turned up the sound and just like earlier a heartbeat sounded off in their ears. "I'm going to make a safe assumption here, and say the baby is perfectly fine. No damage that I can see." Roy then burst into tears resting his forehead on the bed.

The Dr. Smiled and nodded "You can definitely go for a walk we have beautiful grounds in the back. I'm sorry that I'm not ready to release you yet. Not until you're a hundred percent. I'll print that picture right away. I leave you two for a while." Jinx sighed. "I guess a walk will have to do. "She said to him having long since grown tired of hospital. He then stepped out of the room.

Jinx kissed the top of his head, not sure what he was feeling. She hoped he was happy the baby was okay, that was her guess at it. She moved her fingers through his hair. "Talk to me baby." She said softly

Roy lifted his head and then grabbed her kissing her and pulling her to his body. "I love you." He rejoiced between their lips. His hands stroke her cheek. "I want you and I want our baby. I want us to be together in small little house. Just you and I and our miracle baby."

She curled into him that brought tears to her eyes. "I love you too." She took a deep breath. "I want that too. Please baby never leave me..."

"I won't. Never again Clover." He answered pulling her closer into him and kissing her once more.

Jinx relaxed into his arms, another small feeling snapping back, a soft spark reaching his lips as she kissed him with a gentle pulling need. Her eyes gaining another pink fleck as the love coursed through her. Roy called Raven and told her that everything looked good but that Jinx was most likely going to be spending the night. His relief coursed through his body and it wasn't long before he was emotionally spent. He fell asleep right after their walk, visions of her and a little baby in her arms flooded his dreams

* * *

Jinx was feeling more like herself by morning she was able to spark her powers and the baby still looked good. But the next night the nightmares hit and hard. Jinx woke up screaming her entire body shaking as the lamp burst into pieces. Her powers arcing between her fingers. The panic that racked through her body overflowing. Her mind had being playing the what if game all night.

Roy woke up out a deep sleep his heart was pounding as he looked around the room. "WHAT?! What is it?" He asked thinking someone had come into her apartment.

She felt ridiculous as she threw her arms around him with gentle sobs. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to. I had a bad dream. "

He took a deep breath relieved and then let his arm wrap around her. "It's okay love. I'm here. It's okay." He whispered holding against his naked chest.

"I was having such a nice dream before it too…" She kissed his neck as her tears slowed to a stop. She breathed in his scent.

"Here I'll help you fall back asleep." he reasoned flipping the blankets over his head and kissing her long legs. He smiled as the sound of her breath catching fell on his ears. He was smart only letting his tongue pleasure her. Jinx still tensed for a bit as he drew closer, fear still washing over her. She had to remind herself it was him touching her. It took her a few minutes to start truly enjoying it. She wasn't going to let him take this from them. She wouldn't let him win again. Her body began slowly melting. The moans slowly filling the room. She wondered if he still found her sexy.

He threw the blankets back to look at her. "Clover, I would never want to hurt you. Do you want me to stop?" His fingers gently gripping her hips. He knew it would be awhile before she would want anything touching her like this.

Jinx bit her lip. "I know it's been so long since we've been together I feel guilty... and damaged... you sure you still want me? "

He stopped everything and kissed her neck, then her lips. "I will always want you baby, but I'm not going to force anything on you." He smiled leaning into her body. "Don't feel guilty we will go slow okay. Here come get into my arms and let's get some sleep.

"Even when I get big and fat? " She questioned yawning as she laid her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Her eyes closing.

"Always. I love you for you, even though your body is what won me over." He kissed her earlobe and fell back to sleep. Jinx laid awake for a long while just thinking before drifting to sleep in his arms.

* * *

They spent the next few months looking for a house, then bantering back and forth over names. It was Roy who one with a name from Jinx's home land. Her nursery was ready way before she was due to come home with them. And Roy was back in his prime.

Jinx loved how he'd look at her after taking down a criminal, he was back where he belonged. And for once she felt she was to. She still had nightmares, but they were always strange events she couldn't place. And the fear something was something wrong with their little girl. It sat firmly in her chest every day. She couldn't push it far enough away it ate at her. She prayed every day that she was wrong.

* * *

Everything was falling into place. One thing after another. The baby, getting back on the team, finding the perfect little place to start their family. Everything was so surreal to him but he could help but live in the moment.

Garth was constantly making jokes about how he couldn't believe that Roy would ever get tied down and that it didn't seem real. "Jinx must have put on hell of a spell on you." He comment one day as they were training. "Seriously if people didn't know they think we were lying if we told them about your past."

Roy shrugged his friend off and smirked "Jinx turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." He replied proudly. He wouldn't deny it. He was the complete opposite now. Everything in his life had changed and he couldn't help but love her for it.

Once she got bigger things got more real for him. He found himself stopping at stores finding pink little clothes and dresses. He could only imagine what his "ladybug" would look like. As weird as it was, he began referring to the tiny human as his ladybug. Then he had his two good luck charms. Clover and Ladybug.

* * *

Then it happened, everything became real. It was a long painful labor, she'd felt the first pain at nearly two am. And didn't have their little girl till just after midnight. Jinx had suffered through the first half without aid of pain medicine before she started to get to tired to keep going without it. She smiled as the small girl was placed in her arms. She looked over the girls bright red curls that faded into a bright pink. She was born on warm summer night. She tricked everyone making them think she wanted to be born on 12th but she had something to prove coming on the 13th. "Well it's an unlucky number." One of the nurses commented, making Roy scoff as if they knew anything about luck.

Jinx twirled a curl around her finger. "Looks like she couldn't pick whose hair she wanted." She commented. She watched their daughter's eyes open for the first time and felt her heart drop. She was greeted with the most intense aqua marine eyes she'd ever seen. And she knew her nightmares came true. "I don't think our angel can see. ." Her voice broke.

He stood next the hospital bed beaming down at his girls. "She beautiful." He whispered looking at her small perfectly rounded nose. The new born yawned and then finally opened her eyes Roy felt his stomach sink. While her eyes were bright in color but had a soft sheen of milkiness to them. He didn't have to ask or be told he knew that her dreams were more like premonitions.

Doctors did tests but all of them came back less than what was hope for. The child was indeed blind. Once again it felt like another curve in the road for them and he felt completely helpless as he watched the fiery love of his life fall into a deep depression.

Jinx loved Artemis more than she ever thought possible. It was evident any time she held their tiny girl. Who already had freckles. She was daddy's girl, Jinx could already see that. She would perk up a bit when she heard his deeper voice. And that made Jinx smile. As long as Artie was in her arms she was smiling. It wasn't their daughter that had her in the funk, it was that she hadn't kept her safe and the loss she felt for her.

Three nights later he found her sitting the shower staring off into space. Clothes and all he climbed in leaving the baby monitor on the sink. "We can make it through this. A small hiccup but the doctors are so happy how well she is." He pressed. He was so lost at what to do to convince her. All he could do was love her and just keep repeating himself. He pulled her into his arms tucking her head into the curve of his neck.

"I failed her Roy," came the words she'd been feeling for days. The little one could see light, nothing more. So, she would know her nights and days, but how could she teach her colors? Or know how beautiful she was. She felt so lost, she knew she should be happy their little girl was healthy. But maybe if she told the doctors she felt something was wrong they could have fixed it.

The second she was left alone with her thoughts things would spiral south. Was this the side effect of that horrible Saturday afternoon? Had Marshall done this to her? Or her treatment? Was it because she didn't wait the two years?

Jinx put her hand on Roy's shoulder her face staying close to him. "Do you think she'll hate me for what I've done to her?" She had the weight of the world on her shoulders. And she knew she needed her hero right now to get her mind right.

Roy held her and then ordered that she look at him. Pulling her chin up with his finger his green orbs locked onto her pink ones. "Jinx, Artemis will never hate you. You're her mother. She's going to love you just like love you. She's our little fighter. Through it all she's was carried to full term and your body didn't give up. That in itself is a miracle." He responded. His thumb gently brushed her skin.

"We are going to teach her. She going to be brilliant and I'll be damned if my little girl doesn't learn to shoot a bow." A smile crept onto his lips. "I know you're going to be the best mom."

Jinx felt a few tears fall down her cheeks along with the shower droplets. "Thank you, baby. You always know what to say." She reached up and turned off the shower. "I can't wait to watch her grow up... I just can't figure out why it damaged her eyes? "

He began pulling of his wet clothes of his body. His muscles had peaked from the constant training. He moved forward wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder his bare chest kissing her pale skin. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. You look so good baby." Her voice changed slightly into a coy one, eying his body with a smile. She moved her hands carefully over his wet skin. He had gotten in shape while she had gotten round. She was still working on losing weight. And dealing with how the few extra pounds that had stayed with her after Artie was born.

"Mmm." He whispered God how he wanted to worship her body. "I can't wait until you're all healed love then I can show you how much I adore that body." His fingers softly dancing across her sides.

Jinx smirked and kissed him, she knew it would be a long while before they could be together but she loved the thought. She ran her tongue over her lips. "Does my big man need some attention? "

He leaned in pulling her into him. "Always if it's from you." He whispered kissing her mouth. Jinx kissed him deeply, she knew how to make her man happy.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: This chapter is pretty much all NSFW with some fluff mix in. Thanks for reading.**_

The first year was rough, Jinx was always worried with each milestone that Artie would hurt herself. But she never did. She was full of personality by two.

If Jinx had a spark Artemis had a wild fire. Whatever she put her mind to there was no stopping her. She was always smiling, nothing brought down her spirits. She amazed everyone from the start, she never ran into anything. Somehow, she always knew where to step, and what was there. She had a sharp tongue and a blazing wit. And even with the bow she knew where to aim with a target. She always wanted to be right next to her Dad.

She sat on the counter her long legs swinging back and forth. Her curls a bouncing mess around her face, she looked towards where her dad stood. "Does mommy have pink hair?" She asked out of nowhere.

Roy smiled as he made the pair breakfast before heading off the go see Auntie Rave. He gave her a curious look and moved over to her. "Yes, baby mommy does have pink hair." He grabbed her hand and pushed them threw her pink curls. "You have mommy's hair here." He let her feel the curl for moment before moving up to the top of her head. "And daddy's hair here." He kissed her forehead and then placed her hand on his head so she could feel his thick hair.

"Yours is darker than mommies." She played with his hair. "Mommy loves your hair. " She then rubbed her face in his hair, a smile on her face. She loved how her dad's hair smelled.

The smile curved on his lips making his cheeks ache. "That's right ladybug. It's red. You're so smart." He wondered how she knew about mommy's love for his hair. She was always running her hands through it. He picked her up off the counter and spun her around her sweet little giggle echoing in the air. "Daddy loves you baby." He commented placing her on the stool. "Now what does my Artie want on her strawberry banana pancakes?"

"The only thing you put on pancakes silly. Syrup." she said as he moved her legs dangling down. "I love you more Daddy." she closed her eyes before grabbing her orange juice glass. "Sometimes I see you in my dreams. "

"You can put whatever you want on them little bug peanut butter, powder sugar, jam." He smiled deeply cutting her pancake up for her. As she sipped her "orangie" juice as she called it he poured syrup on her pancake. "What do I look like in your dreams little bug?"

"You're taller than mommy, and your eyes look like the grass. And you have spots on your skin." she said taking a small bite. "You're tall and... wide... and you always have your bow." she said simply as she ate her food. Trying to describe what she saw when she slept was hard.

Roy was honestly speechless as he stared at the girl. To say the little girl ceased to amaze him would be an understatement. He loaded a plate up for his Clover as he spoke up. "You know exactly what daddy looks like baby. Are you excited to go aunt Rave's house?" He asked expecting Jinx to emerge from the bathroom any moment.

"Yeah, uncle Garfinckle is funny." She said as she looked up at him with a soft smile. "What is the color of grass called?"

"He's very funny, isn't he?" He picked up his coffee and took a big drink. "Green love." He answered her. He watched as her head tilted slightly hearing the door opening way before he could. He watched as the thin muscular beauty came out her pink locks curled to perfection.

Jinx came out a bright smile on her face, she was excited for their day together they were planning a surprise for a little miss. Plus, they could use a date night. She walked over kissing the top of Artemis head. "Hey handsome. What are you guys talking about? " Artie smiled as she finished eating. She was still swinging her small legs. Her bright eyes looking towards the window. She was always drawn to the light.

The little girl's face turning up as her mother kissed her. He smiled and took a drink of water trying to clean his palette for her. "We were talking about colors your daughter is brilliant love." He moved over handing her breakfast. He kissed her softly her lips sparking against his.

"Artemis let's get your shoes on." He stated grabbing her little black flats.

Artemis hopped down with a smile. "I like green." she slowly slipped her feet into the small shoe. She was graceful in a way that even Jinx couldn't match. She, like Jinx could hear the way the world spoke, it guided her every move. Always kept her safe.

Jinx smiled into the kiss taking breakfast. "I just don't know where she gets her brains. I know where she gets her witty remarks."

"She had to get it somewhere," He smiled as he began to clean up. He watched as his girl ate and then he snuck up behind her. "I can't wait for tonight baby." He whispered tickling her with his breath.

Jinx shuttered as his breath hit her a soft purr leaving her lips. "Me to love. Me too.

He helped Artie out of her car seat and pulled her into his arms. "I think they know you're coming." He said watching Raven coming from the door. She gave a small smile at the family.

"There you guys are. I was wondering if you got lost." She greeted hugging Jinx and then turning her attention on Artie. "Hello Artemis, I've been waiting for you." She reached her hand out grabbed the little one's fingers.

Jinx hugged her friend with a bright smile. "Thanks for watching her for us. She really loves spending time with you both. "

Artemis smiled up at her, looking more towards the clouds then Raven. She let he small fingers take her aunties hand. "Are we going to do something fun today? "

"Maybe depends if you're a very good girl." Raven replied looking at Jinx. "It's no problem Gar has been talking about it all day. Speaking of which where is that silly man?" She asked looking back behind her.

Gar was smirking from the door, right behind her. "I'm here just watching everyone. "He said with a smirk.

It was Artie who spoke up. "He's been in the door the whole-time auntie. He's hiding something behind his back. "

Gar shook his head. "Am not." He said trying his best to not look like she was right.

Jinx's laughed at the entire thing. "How does she always know? "She leaned into Roy.

Raven let a small smile grace her lips as she grabbed the little one from her father's arms. "She brilliant like her aunt that's why." Raven reasoned hiking her on her hip. She watched as Gar walked over clearly holding the item behind his back.

Roy let his arm fall over her keeping her right next to him. "Alright Gar better give the beauty queen her gift." Roy replied smiling at Jinx. Gar sighed before pulling out a stuffed owl, he knew their Artemis to be wise and for that she needed an owl.

Artemis took it carefully running her fingers over every inch. She studied it closely learning every detail. "It's so pretty." Her fingers felt the large button eyes and the fluff that covered it.

"Do you like it?" Raven asked watching the girl let her hands tell her what it was. "Do you know what it is?" curious if she would recognize the bird.

"It's an owl like the book unkie reads to me." She said hugging it softly. "It had buttons for eyes. I like it a lot. "

Jinx smiled "Maybe that is where she gets it from. "She looked to Roy her bright eyes full of love.

"Well we should get going, you sure you can handle this one overnight?" Roy asked looking at Raven.

Raven nodded smiled, "we took the night off so she in safe hands. You two go enjoy yourselves." She smirked looking at Jinx.

Jinx blushed a bit nodding to her dearest friends. "Thank you again." Jinx didn't expect it to be still so hard to leave her little one. She kissed her cheek. "Love you my little goddess. Be good. Please." She turned back towards the car. Raven smiled as she watched Jinx hug her daughter. Maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe.

Roy kissed his little ladybug, whispering his bedtime poem for her. "Daddy will see you to tomorrow baby girl." He said watching her shift her weight around on her feet. "Thanks again guys." he said then he climbed back into the car.

Jinx climbed into the car. "I didn't know this would be so hard. ."she said with a sniffle. "What am I going to do when she starts school? "

"I know baby. It will be okay. We can call at bedtime." Roy promised pulling out into the dim tunnel.

"Thanks baby. I know she's in good hands."

Artemis waited to hear the car start with a smirk growing on her lips. "Can I run the obstikin course?" She asked sweetly.

Raven gave Gar a glance as she shook her head. "I don't know Artie, it's really dangerous." She gave Gar a look that said help me.

Gar smiled. "How about we make one together? Over the dreaded carpet lava pit?" he asked leaning to be face level with her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I pass that one can I move onto a big girl one? "

"We'll see." Raven stated grabbing her hand and walking out of the garage. Gar smiled as he walked next to them, Artemis carrying the small owl like it was the most precious thing in the world. Her vivid curls bouncing with each step. Raven sat on the couch as Beast Boy began to make a special little obstacle course for the little girl. Gar was strategic about what he did but she beat it with flying colors each time. Including ducking under falling rock (well pillows) and knowing when he was going to move what she stood on.

Raven watched as her love played with the child. He was careful never doing anything too challenging for her. She was surprised to say the least. As the girl finished her set she looked up proudly at Raven. "Well you've proved that you are definitely capable of handling yourself." She replied.

Artie moved to sit on the arm of the sofa a proud smile on her face. "I know. Daddies teaching me. I can even use a bow!"

Gar smiled. "How about I go make lunch and you can have girl time"

Raven smiled as she pulled a book out from her cloak. "Would you like to hear a fairytale Artie?"

Artie climbed into Raven's lap resting her head on her shoulder. "Yes, please auntie!"

Raven smiled as she opened the book and let the little girl snuggle into her lap her hair smelled like strawberries almost like Star's scent but softer and not as overpowering. "Okay this is the story of the little mermaid." Raven read out loud. She chose the grim fairy tales that had a darker ending to them.

Artie like them better than other fairytales. She knew life wasn't perfect. She soon fell asleep in Rae's arms. Gar came in with food and tea. "Looks like I took too long."

"You are fine." Raven hushed looking down at the little girl in her arms. She was drawn to the girl's hair as she toyed with the pink curls. She smiled looking up at him. "What did you make love?" Artie looked small and peaceful sleeping in Rae's arms. Sometimes people forget just how young she still was. Her mind didn't seem like that of a toddler. Gar held up a finger and came back with a tray of Raven's favorite dish he cooked. As well as tea and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich incase Artemis didn't like it.

Raven smiled as he put the tray down. "Can you hand me a blanket?" She asked pointing to one hanging from the back of the couch. Once he gave it to her she gently moved the child onto her back placing the blanket on top. " She very cute when she's sleeping." Raven whisper pulling her tea to her lips

Gar nodded sitting next to them. "Can you imagine how much cuter ours would be? " he asked softly taking a bite of his own food.

"I'm sure when the time is right..." She paused raising her eyebrow. "Our child will be perfect."

Gar smiled brightly. "I think so too Rae." His fang poking out as he let a content sigh. "You think those two will ever settle down?" he asked about Roy and Jinx.

Raven smiled briefly and shook her head. "They are happy just as being partners." She took a sip of her herbal tea. The taste swirled against her taste buds. "Roy doesn't seem like the marrying type."

Gar nodded. "That's true. But his daughter may persuade him. I really didn't see it going this far when we hooked them up. But I think they are good for each other. Even with the rough start."

"Jinx is crazy about him over the moon. I never thought she'd get over Wally but Roy really worked for her. I know he loves her. More than he shows." She smiled eating her food. "Thanks for the food."

"I think she needed to be shown her worth. He needed her as much as she needed him. "He smiled. "Your welcome. And I love you. "

A small smile fell on her lips as she leaned across the sofa and kissed him. "I love you too Gar."

Gar kissed her back with a smirk. "Should I move little Miss into a bed? "He asked motioning towards the little girl asleep on the sofa.

" Yeah that's a good idea. I'll clean up." She announced picking up their dishes.

Gar gently carried her to bed tucking her in he put her in the dead center in case she moved. After her nap, the rest of the day was spent on adventures. Like going to the park in the late afternoon. Raven pushed the little girl on the swing until the sun began setting in the horizon. "Alright Artie it looks like it nearly time to go back to my house."

Artie whined as she held the swing. "Does that mean sleep time? " she pouted.

"Almost bedtime, yes but maybe uncle Gar will read you his comic book." Raven answered taking the little one in her arms. She felt her tiny hands wrap in her hair.

Arie sighed. "Okay. I like comic books. "She put her head on Raven's shoulder. "Do you think I can be hero too?"

Raven rubbed her hand up her back as they walked down to the bridge over looking Titans Tower. "Artie, you can be anything you want. But if hero is one of them then I'm sure you'll be great."

Artie sighed. "Even though I can't see when I'm awake? "

Raven punched in the code and the door opened for them. "I saw the way you beat the obstacle course. You're very quick. Lots of training you be one best heroes around." She kissed her head and set her down. "Gar we're back." She called.

Gar smiled bringing them both fruit smoothie. "Why good evening my queens."

Artie smiled brightly. "I'll train really hard. Will you both help me? "

Raven took the smoothie from him and took a big sip. "Mm Artie it tastes like blue berries my favorite. What your favorite Artie?"

Artie took a slow drink of hers with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Raspberries." she said with a nodded as she started to take off her shoes.

Gar kissed Raven softly. "What shall we do next my ladies? "

Raven kissed him smiling "Artie bug wants uncle to read to her before bed."

Gar picked Artie up on his shoulders. "Come on then little princess let us get ready for storytime." He said walking out of the room.

Raven watched as he eagerly took the child in his arms more than willing to help. She smiled thoughtfully as she followed after them. He wasn't a child anymore that was a fact, but he wasn't really an adult either. He knew how to have fun and his personality was always showing though. It was times like this when Raven found herself surprised by his easy-going nature. He loved Artie like she was his. He loved her three kids just the same. And as she watched him tuck her into the spare bed and began reading expressively to her did Raven feel her heart swell. If he could love a child as much he did, she could only imagine how much that love would magnified if it was his own flesh and blood.

Gar finished the entire book having used several different voices. He carefully tucked her in and turned off the light. He walked over to Rae. "She had so much personally for being so young. "

"She the offspring of the two most outspoken people on the planet. It doesn't surprise me in the least." She said with a nodded. She smiled as she pulled him from the room into their room. "I love how handsome you look right now." She murmured her hands playing with the strands of his hair

Gar smirked and kissed her. "Thank you beautiful. What's different about right now though?" He asked picking her up into his arms.

She smiled as he tasted like strawberries. "You and your natural skill of being a parent. It's surprising that I'm quite turned on by it." She answered her eyes sparking.

….NSFW….

Gar smiled brightly. "Oh yeah?" He asked kissing her neck. He held her tight to his body. Wrapping her arms around his neck her head fell giving him more exposed neck. "Yes." Came her answer it was low and full of breath.

Gar nipped her soft skin as he walked to their bed. "Well I wouldn't want to leave you like this. I better do something about it." he carefully laid her on the bed slowly unbuttoning her pants.

She moaned softly running her hands through his hair. "You're too good for me baby." She whispered her body sparking.

Gar Shook his head as he slid get pants down kissing the skin as he exposed it. "I disagree."

She bit her lip. "Why do you think that?"

Gar nipped her thigh. "I know that because you make my heart race whenever I see you." Pulled her pants off he ran his kisses down further before repeating the same process with her underwear. "And you make me want to be a better person." Then her shirt. "You make me feel complete, filing a hole I didn't realize I had. "

"You broke down my walls. You let me be alone when I need it. You treat me better than I'd ever expect. You never complain when I need something." her voice shook as she grabbed his head to her eye level. "You've never thought bad of me or judged me and you never once have ever thought of me as the monster most think I am." Her violet eyes shimmered in the dark room. Gar nodded. "All I'll ever do is love you. " his eyes sparkled like the gems they were as he kissed her.

She pressed her emotions on him letting him feel both their emotions that was swirling inside her. She pressed her mouth to his. Her tongue zipping among his.

Gar moaned into his mouth cursing himself for still being fully dressed. His manhood pulsing against his jeans. He focused on her and their feelings. His rough tongue dancing with hers.

Raven must have read his thoughts or felt his frustration because before he could act she was pulling on his shirt. She broke away for a moment removed it completely then went back to his lips. Her skin hummed in Delight feeling his warm flesh. She then moved to his pants in buttoning his jeans and unzipping him. She moaned as her hand rubbed up and down his clothed erection.

Gar let out a muffled growl as he let his hips buck into her hand. His need was building but he knew they shouldn't get to loud. He worried Arties hearing was almost as good as his.

Raven wiggled slightly pulling his jeans down and then with the assistance of her powers finished removing his clothes. Her hands softly touched him making sensual traces across his tip. Her comforter flew up covering them as she guided him between her legs. She took a deep breath knowing how quiet this was going to be. She rubbed him across her clit her eyes fluttering. Then down her lowers spreading her flesh. Then to her warm wet core. One nudge was all it took and then they both bucked their hips sliding inside. "mmm." She hummed looking at him.

Gar had to bite his lip to keep back his moans, he knew this was good practice. But didn't know it would be this hard. He watched her face with each move they made. His hands moved to hold her hips as he tilted them slightly to give him a better angle. He leaned his head down and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

She grabbed one of her hands threaded through his hair as the other held onto his shoulder. She began matching him thrust for thrust her heart hammering. She knew she could be quiet at least leading up to orgasm, once that hit she'd have to be careful. As they connected as one over and over she began breathing into his ear. "mmm Garfield, faster."

Gar groaned into her ear still holding himself up with an arm he pumped into her faster. Pulling back and plunging into her with ever growing need. He could feel himself growing as they both built up that fiery wave.

She buried her face into his neck letting him take her higher. "Azar." Mumbled into his skin as her body tumbled into that delicious edge. Being quiet was almost sexier as they both were muffling their noises and the ones that would escape was soft and completely full of need. As her body came for him her nails dug into his flesh and she made the most noise she had all night. A gasp.

Gar lost his hold with her name a hushed whisper on his lips as he let himself fill her with a gentle pant. "Good God you're beautiful." He whispered into her neck.

Raven sighed listening for Artie. Once she confirmed only silence she began kissing his moist skin. "Thank you for loving me. You bring me so much happiness."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual. " he said with a half chuckle as he rolled onto his side. "You're my heaven you know? "

She gave him a soft smile. "Seems like a contradict considering who I am."

"What you are and who you are don't always have to be the same thing." He said trying to sound smart for once.

"When did you get a brain?" She joked in sarcastic tone.

Gar faked looking hurt before his ear twitched and her heard soft crying. "I think Artie is awake and had a nightmare." he sighed.

Raven nodded grabbing her robe. "Get dress love I'll go get her." She kissed him deeply but quickly before getting up.

She walked into the room. The lamp had been turned on surprise. "Artemis I'm here." She scooped up the little one into her arms. Gar was quick to dress and pick up the mess of a room.

Artie moved her arms around her aunties neck. "Is it true? Is mommy and angel? Did daddy steal her from heaven? " She asked her dream having her more than confused.

Raven wondered if the little one was channeling, Gar and her's emotions or heard part of the conversation since they were just talking about heaven. She hushed the little one carrying her back to her room. "It's okay little bug." She said softly trying best on how to answer the question. She knew Jinx background and knew that she believed in some sort of a higher power. As for Roy, he probably was an atheist or an agnostic. "Honey, your mommy isn't an angel. She on earth with you not in heaven. When we go to heaven that is when we become angels. Daddy didn't steal her from heaven. Your daddy saved mommy he took great care of her. Keeping her safe and healthy." She placed her on her bed before sliding in under the covers with her. She held her wrist as she placed the little ones hand on Gar's shoulder to her left. "Uncle is here and I'm right here." She whispered sinking to the warm bed.

Artie sniffled as she felt them cuddle into her. "So, heaven isn't going to take her back? "

Gar thought carefully on his words. "Not any time soon princess. Maybe someday when you're a mommy, or more likely when your kids are mommies and daddies."

Artie took a deep breath. "Okay. I just got scared. I don't like my dreams."

Raven nodded kissing the little girls red head. "I have bad dreams too. When you're a little bit older I'll tell you about them." She whispered. "It's time to go back to sleep okay? Maybe you can sing your bedtime song to uncle and I?" Reaching across her and entwined her hand with Gars.

Artie cuddled more into them before singing a lullaby that Jinx would sing to her. It was all in hindi but sounded pretty. She soon drifted back to sleep. Her little hands on both their arms.

Gar held her hand as they drifted to sleep around the sleeping child.

* * *

Meanwhile Jinx watched out the window, the road to the coast. She leaned into the seats. "She's been having more and more dreams lately. Has she told you about them? "

He nodded his eyes widening. "She flat out described me. She knows what I look like babe, it's magical." he exclaimed looking forward as he drove towards the coast.

Jinx nodded. "But I don't understand how it works. She shouldn't be able up pictures things in her dreams. Not the way she does. I don't know if her dreams are dreams. Remember a few weeks ago when you went out on a mission and got hurt? Artie woke up screaming. Telling me you were in trouble and I had to go help you. "Jinx moved her hand to Roy's lap, she just wanted to touch him.

Roy pulled the car into its parking lot. "I think she got some special abilities. It makes sense." He looked down at her hand and smirked. "Are you trying to get me excited?" He asked looking at her.

"Now if I was trying to get you excited you'd be excited my love. I know just how to push your buttons." She purred her fingers brushing softly over his pants.

"You're a tease." He whined inching closer to her. He could play games too. His hand gently brushed against her lip drawing a circular pattern on across it.

Jinx smirked kissing his finger as she moved her hand to let her fingers walk over his length. She let out a soft whimper. "I have been looking forward to tonight all week."

"God knows I've been having dreams about you." His hips buck at her touch. He closed the space between them letting his mouth caress hers. Her mouth met his eagerly as she ran a hand through his hair, the other stroking him through his pants still. She moved to shift out of her seat and into his lap. Roy moaned in response to her movement. He arched against his seat. His hands gripped her sides pulling her right against his erection. "Baby we shouldn't " he whispered not wanting to stop.

Jinx reached for the zipper of his pants. She felt her heart start to race in only the way he could make it. Her dress fanned out over his lap. "But I need you. " her voice came out in that moan he loved.

Letting out a soft moan his hands began to pull at her underwear. She needed him and god-damnit he was going to make sure his woman was please. He could feel her undoing him and finally reaching him. Her fingers were soft but full of spark as she pulled his cock free. He groaned as her fingers moved across the tip. "Okay baby." He mumbled, not caring if they were caught. He pulled down her underwear as best as he could. His fingers slid up her core to her clit. "You soaked baby." He whispered pulling her forward so her hand and his tip brushed against her perfectly wet entrance. "Let me help you with that." He bucked his hips forward sliding a bit inside her before popping back out.

She cried out at his tease before reaching for the side of the seat. She made sure it was as far back as it could go before pulling the lever to lean it back a bit further. The last thing she wanted to do was set off the horn. She then moved one hand to his shoulder, the other slowly guiding him into her warmth. A steady stream of moans and whimpers leaving her mouth. When at home they had their quiet love making time. But this was different, this was like old times. She slammed herself the rest of the way down with a satisfied groan. "It's what you do to me baby. "

Nothing quite compared to the feeling of her body. She'd always do this thing where she picks herself up and then slam back down on him. It was intoxicating. He clutched her dress everything felt dirty doing it the car like this. Moaning he pushed up on her body then help her slide back down. God how he loved fucking her.

Jinxed kissed him passionately. Her body shaking with each thrust. The way they were positioned made her extra tight from her legs being closer together. She tugged softly on his red hair, moaning into his mouth. She started rocking her hips as she'd slammed down making it a slightly different angle each time. He was coming much faster than he wanted to be. It was being in the car, her being on top, that noise coming from her mouth. He gripped her back sliding his hips forward. Growing harder he finally let go, groaning into her mouth.

Jinx road him slightly harder in that moment falling herself just a few seconds later. She let them both enjoy the last of the lovely high before taking a deep breath stilling herself. "Mmmm you made me feel like a kid again Roy."

He smiled kissing her jaw. "Me too Clover." His hand trailed over her thighs. "But, don't think I won't want round two tonight." He said as serious as he could be.

Jinx smile adjusting to slide off him. "Or three or four." She said just as serious. "We have all night, and I'm going to make you scream my name."

"Oh, sweet Jesus." He moaned she was the only one that could keep going all night. She was total vixen "Come on baby let's go down to the board walk."

Jinx fixed her underwear before climbing out his door. Her hips swaying with each step. She ran a hand threw her now long hair. Roy zipped himself up and began following after Jinx. He grabbed her hand and kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you." He whispered walking in sync with her.

Jinx smiled brightly, they didn't say it often but it lit up her eyes every time he did. "I love you too Red." she leaned into him as she walked.

He pulled down the boardwalk towards the little shops that lined the coast line. the smell salt was in the air. "Should we get a present for little ladybug?" He asked as he spotted a seashell necklace in the window.

Jinx nodded. "I was thinking it may be time to change her crib into a big girl bed. But I agree she has been so good lately." The spend the day walking around looking at different shops and sampling different foods. They walked up and down the sandy beach. The sun began to set and Roy looked towards her and smiled brightly. Both agreed they were ready to go back to their house. They had discussed going to a hotel but Roy was admitted that he would rather be a home.

Jinx yawned as she walked with him back to the car. "Thank you for making my life worth living. I can't imagine life without you. Or how I used to do it. "

Roy looked at seeing the sparkle in her pink eyes a soft smile pressed on his mouth. "You're the one I should be giving thanks Hon. I probably would have died of a drug overdose by now." He added opening the car door for her.

Jinx climbed into the seat. "I was going to sign a DNR. I know I would be dead if it wasn't for you." Her pink hair fell into her face. "I didn't know life could be this good."

"We save each other. That's what matters." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Now enough sappy stuff it's time we get cracking it's sexy time." He joked throwing the car in drive.

Jinx laughed as she nodded. "I second that." She ran her hand up his knee doing her best to look innocent. He drove fast. Cutting the time in half that it usually takes to get back. He parked the car in the drive away. Opened her door and scooped her up a mischievous smile on his lips. Jinx giggled tracing one of his tattoos. "Mm look at my big strong man."

Roy wanted to scoff at her comment but he didn't as he carried her down the hallway and to their bedroom. He tossed her onto the dark gray sheets and then pulled off his shirt. Jinx watched him hungrily licking her lips. She let herself spread out her hair looking bright, and her skin pale in comparison. "Mm you know what I like." She half teased.

"I can't have my woman leaving me." He said removing his jeans. He dropped to his knees and began taking her sandals off. Then he pressed his lips to calf. Each kiss full of purpose and meaning.

Jinx let out a soft moan propping herself up on her elbows. Her eyes looking into his. "I wouldn't dream of it but this helps." Roy took his time with her. Since having Artemis the times, they spend together was often cut short, such is the life of having a baby. Tonight, was different tonight was all about making sure she was over the moon. Higher than high and completely hazed by the time he was finished with her.

He ate her out slowly. How he would do if he was enjoying his favorite meal. Listening to every tiny sound she made egging him on. Sucking on her clit he felt her start to pull on his hair he smiled through it all. By the end of her orgasm he had traced every crevice that he came across. His tongue flicked across her swollen clit as she wiggled in protest. She was sensitive and that why kept doing it. He loved feeling her squirm under his touch.

Jinx was putty in his hands, she cried out his name as the waves crashed through her body. The aftershocks making her shake. "Please baby I want you... All of you." She begged her eyes half laden.

So, it began. He removed boxers exposing himself. Without thought or hesitation he slammed himself into her waiting body. After letting out a hardy moan he asked an open-ended question. "Like that baby? Is that how you need me?" He pulled out only to do it again. Huge amount of force when into his thrusts.

He watched in ecstasy as she arched in pleasure. "Good God Clover." He exclaimed being as loud as possible. He speared her over and over feeling the sudden pull of her muscles. She cried out her legs around his waist with her head tilted back. "Mmm yes baby, mmm you feel so good." She was getting louder her body shaking as she felt her walls tightening. "Does it feel good to you?"

Speeding up his power he drove in deeper and deeper into her. "Being with you always feels like heaven baby." He groaned letting his head fall into her neck. "Come with me baby." He whispered.

Jinx nodded her moans mixing with his, her body jerking closer to his as the wave started crashing over her body. "ROY!"

Hearing his name, he answered with hers, falling down from the steady climb. Sweat licked his skin as he looked up at her. He noticed that her dress didn't even make it off her body. "I guess I got too excited." He stated looking at her.

Jinx giggled softly, her eyes full of love as her nose wrinkled softly. She ran a hand slowly through his hair. Her own body sweaty. "We got too excited my love. There is always later." she yawned a bit. "Come lay and talk with me? "

He crawled up the bed with his mouth gently kissing her neck. He knew how she felt when he was constantly getting dressed afterwards so He knew she'd appreciate him not rushing. "What do you want to talk about?"

She sat up and pulled off her dress. She cuddled into him with a content smile. "I've been thinking. Artie needs a friend..." She said looking at him.

Raising his eyebrows at her he slightly shifted. "You think so?" He wasn't sure the idea of another one seemed too frightening.

Jinx nodded. "She talks to herself a lot. I always wished I had siblings. And look how much joy she's brought to our lives? "

"Well I think you should talk to the doctor if he thinks it okay for your body then we can start trying." He kissed her nose.

Jinx squealed a bit. "REALLY?!" she had expected a much bigger fight.

He chuckled grabbing her naked body and pressing to his. "You just trying make sure I never leave you huh?" He teased.

"You wouldn't make it a day without me." she teased back. Her skin soft and warm against his.

He stroked her cheek and sighed. "That's the absolute truth." He whispered looking at his favorite eyes.

"I wouldn't last long without you either." Her eyes watched his. "I'm so glad you chose me." Feeling his heart swell once more he chose to keep his mouth shut this time and run his hand through Her pink locks. His brain always thinking about things could have been very different had he not changed. Jinx leaned into his hand. Her eyes bright, she let out another yawn. "What else do you want out of life? "

Roy let his eye close as he thought. "Everything I've ever needed I got. As long as I have you and Artemis I'm good. I'm pleasant."

Jinx nodded. "Promise me if anything ever happens to me you'll make sure she's okay?" She asked softly.

His eyes snapped open as he looked at her. "What's going happen?" His voice tight. He didn't like where this was going.

Jinx sighed. "Nothing if I have my way about it. But I still get scared sometimes. I'm on borrowed time."

"Don't say that Clover you fought and won." He whispered pressing his nose to her skin. He rather not think of what else could happen.

Jinx sighed she nodded deciding to let it go. She was healthy and had been for a while. Why dwell on it? She went back to playing with his hair. "I kinda like your hair when it's getting long like this."

"Yeah?" He inquired looking her. "Miss Clover likes the scruffy man look?"

"I like any look on you. But yeah, I do." She kissed the tip of his nose.

He smiled. His hand gently and curiously cupping her breast. "Are you satisfied baby?" He asked curiously.

Jinx shifted with a soft whimper. "Not if you keep touching me like that. "

"What if I touch you here?" He asked letting his fingers touch her pleasure button. He knew what he was doing but didn't care in the least.

Jinx let out a startled moan. "That is sending me in the direction of no." She wiggled her hips.

* * *

This time the archer took his time with his girl. Tracing arrows and her name across her skin. His skilled fingers ran across all her curves and crevices. He whispered things in her ear like how perfect she was, and how he wished she could see how beautiful she was to him. The buildup happened as he was the one on his back letting her ride in her last orgasm of the night. His green eyes were glued on her as she satisfied both their bodies. It took a while for him to reach nirvana again but eventually he did. He groaned exhausted all of the sudden as she fell onto his chest. "Shower later, sleep now." He mumbled tangling her sex hair in his fingers.

Jinx wrapped her small legs around one of his strong ones her arm over his chest as she nodded in agreement. "Goodnight baby." She whimpered her eyes already closed.


End file.
